Changed Forever
by Lost In Nevermore
Summary: AU In the midst of a science project, Garfield stupidly spills a chemical making everyone breath in toxic fumes. Next day: The group wakes up with abilities they thought only existed in comic books. Question is, what will they do with it?RAEROB 'finished'
1. The Roth Children

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story. Remember those plot bunnies I wrote in my story 'All I Really Wanted'? Well I didn't forget about them! It turns out that '**Changed Forever'** had won with reviews and emails. So here you go! I already planned out the whole story, so I hope you like it.

For those of you who are waiting for the sequel to **'All I Really Wanted'** it's coming out soon. I had so many times to write it, but I kept getting writer's block and I have no idea how to start it. But do not worry my muffins, it will come to me soon.

**Longer version of summary: Raven and her siblings were orphaned and forced to live without their parents for the rest of their lives. She isn't exactly the most popular girl in school, but she does have friends. She is paired with her most hated enemies to do a science project. During the project, Garfield spills an already mixed chemical all over another chemical, making fumes go everywhere. Everyone n the room accidentally breathed a little but all went home thinking everything was ok. Oh how they were wrong. They wake up the next day with extraordinary powers. Powers they only thought existed in the comic books. The weird bunch gets closer as they learn they are all not so different. The question is, what will they use their new powers for, justice? Or to get whatever their teenaged heart desired?**

PS: (I SERIOUSLY NEED YOU TO READ THIS!) I was reading over my whoooooolllleee story, and I read SO.MANY.MISTAKES. It's crazy! So I was wondering if I can have someone read over my chapters before I send them to proof read it, I would LOVE it. Of course you will have credit for every chapter you do. Wait, don't they call those Betas? But I just need you to fix spelling/grammar errors, changing the whole entire line would not benefit me. **So if you would like to be my Beta, give me a review**saying you'd like to with your email (If its not already on your profile) and I'll send ya an email!

* * *

"RRAAVVEENNN!"

Raven woke up with a start. _'What the…'_

"AUGH!" Raven grunted loudly as a blur of orange came zooming in her room and tackled her.

Raven sighed annoyed, "Did I ever mention how much I love it when you do that?" She said dripping with sarcasm.

The little girl in her lap looked up and gave Raven a heart-warming smile as she nodded.

"Alright then get off me." The small girl hopped off her older sister and ran out.

"DON'T FORGET TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" The girl yelled running down the hall.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah we wouldn't want _that_ to happen…"

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Why do I even bother coming to school? I wake up early, I hate that. See people, who annoy me, I really hate that. And I do worksheets that will definitely not help me in the future, I hate that. It was about half a year into my last year of high school, and I was already wishing someone would just shoot me.

Hello. My name is Raven Roth. I have 2 brothers, and one sister. Me and my brother's father left after the knowledge of the birth of my youngest brother. Our mother raised us for another 5 years alone. On the 6th year, she found another man and had my youngest sister with him. But unfortunately both parents died in a car crash returning from the hospital. Being a new born with flexible bones, as well as wrapped in layers of blankets, my sister survived. Now it's just me and my siblings in one house. We're known as the Roth children. Babysitters are hesitant to baby sit my younger siblings because of me and my older brother's appearance, but that changes when my ever joyful sister pops up.

I had one real best friend. His name was Garfield Logan. He had lost his parents to drunk driving. His aunt takes care of him now, but he's like a part of my family. When we're lonely, he sleeps over my house. Nothing happens, he's just like a brother. Infact, all my siblings like him. Even my cold and weird older brother.

I put on a Grey tank and a long sleeved fish net shirt that wrapped around my knuckles. I slipped on a pair of black jeans with a black belt, having slightly pointed metal squares aligned from one side to another. I walked into my boots and buckled them up in record timing. I had done it for years.

Raven ran a hand through her artificial dark purple hair. She remembered when she wanted to dye it that color; she wanted it to be pure purple. But because she was born with black hair, it turned out a lot darker of purple than she wanted.

* * *

**(Normal pov)**

Raven walked out of her room and locked the door. Her younger brother was never one to be trusted.

This was a daily thing, get woken up by annoying younger sister, get dressed and do the hygiene thing. Then get dressed and lock the door just incase her younger brother tried anything, like he did a few years ago. Next Raven would walk by her brother's rooms, giving three loud knocks to each.

Raven would then walk down the stairs and start breakfast, toast and tea. Their family were never big eaters.

After Raven started the kettle she heard her brother moving around upstairs. Another normal thing.

"3…2…1…Good Morning Dove." Raven said.

"Hello Raven!" Dove said sending her a 100-watt smile.

_'How does she do that every morning…'_ Raven thought. 

Dove was Raven's younger sister. In fact, Raven's younger brother had named her. Raven knew how much her mother wanted her children to be named after lovely/interesting birds, and knew that her mother always guessed her child's personality from birth. Her mother was always right.

But since Dove was the only survivor of the car accident, the Roth children were left to name her. Raven remembered Dove's father, (which was her stepfather). He was a lovely, kind man. He looked so pure, blonde hair and blue eyes. While Arella (Raven's mother) had amethyst eyes and black hair. Raven knew Dove was going to turn out softhearted, especially since she was born dark blonde hair, meaning she took some things after her father. So Raven's youngest brother named her Dove. A bird with white feathers, and was a symbol of peace and tranquility.

Raven was glad that Dove had dark purple eyes, it showed that she was part of the family. Because with out it, she'd look like an outcast of the family. Dove was only 5 years old, she doesn't remember either of her parents what so ever. And she doesn't have any pictures to look at either. Raven and her older brother had burnt everything of their past. Maybe it was a spur of the moment, or maybe they wanted to never be reminded of the pain they would suffer from looking upon their mother's lovely face.

Dove looked up to raven like a hero, and Raven knew that. Maybe that was why Raven was so protective over her. She wasn't exactly sure though.

Dove, who was wearing a cute orange sundress with a bow in the middle, sat next to Raven and ate her toast happily. Dove and Raven heard loud stomping.

"Here comes Falcon." Raven sighed.

Falcon ran down the stairs and jumped the last three in one hop.

"Good Morning fellow sisters." Falcon said, showing them an innocent smile.

"What'd you do this time?" Dove giggled. She was always Falcon's audience, while Raven and her older brother were always the victims.

"Nothing, why would you say that?" Falcon said, moving his eyes towards Raven a couple of times. In Falcon language that meant that an adult was in the room and cant hear about it.

"I can see you, stupid." Raven deadpanned.

Dove just giggled some more as Falcon chompped down on his breakfast ignoring his older sister's comments.

Falcon was 11 years old. He was the last child Raven's Father and Mother conceived together. After her father learned Arella was pregnant with Falcon, he left. Not a word to anyone during the night. Arella gave birth to Falcon alone. She predicted that he would be brave, yet mischievous. So she saw Falcon as a fit name. When Falcon was about 5, Arella told him where his father was. Falcon was so depressed, thinking that it was his fault father left that he didn't speak again. Not a word to anyone, but Raven swore she heard him crying during the night sometimes.

After the birth of Dove and death of Arella and their stepfather, he said one word. And that word, was Dove. Falcon had spent so much time with the baby; he fell in love with her giggles. Raven and his older brother were trying to figure out what to name her, when Falcon said 'Dove'. The elder siblings though for a second, and agreed.

When Dove was 2, Falcon started to talk again. At first only to Dove, but he slowly warmed up to his elder siblings, and everything was back to as normal as possible.

Falcon had his father's jade green eyes, and his mother's jet black hair. It was always up in small spikes.

Raven had to congratulating him for picking a pair of dark green khakis and a black shirt that matched his description perfectly. This morning was like no different than every morning. Dove wakes Raven, Raven wakes brothers, but one brother had already woken up a long time ago and did a prank on of his older siblings.

Raven knew it wasn't her, because the last prank done by Falcon was last week, and she was the victim. She was free this week, but he was a tricky guy. So she kept her bedroom door locked everyday.

The teakettle whistled and brought Raven out of her thoughts. She stood up and poured everyone their drinks.

Raven had to admit (going back to her previous thought) that her mother was right. Falcon was a mischievous and rebellious little boy. He was the only one who dared to actually provoke his older brother. Raven just argued with him, while Dove felt nothing wrong with annoying the life out of him by begging to go places and wrapping on to his leg when she was scared and Raven wasn't there. Others would say doing such things to her older brother were suicidal, but deep down Raven knew that her older brother loved each of his siblings, and that alone kept him from beating the shit out of each one.

"Did you plan a vengeful prank on Crow?" Raven asked.

Falcon shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, "I can't say!"

Raven sighed, "You know he's going to get you back this time. He never goes back on his word."

"Word shmerd! He's just a barking dog that never bites," Falcon said, finishing his breakfast before the rest of them.

As if on cue, Crow came jogging down the stairs.

"Morning." He said in his usual monotoned voice that even Raven's voice couldn't beat.

"Good morning Crow!" Dove perked.

Crow sent her a smirk and sat down, starting to devour his breakfast.

"Hello dear brother Crow, how was your morning so far?" Falcon stated, obviously wanting to see if his prank worked.

"Actually, it was fine." Crow lied. Crow had found one of Falcon's disgusting toads in his left boot. Crow played games his way, and knew Falcon would hate it if his pranks would back fire.

"…Fine?" Falcon asked.

Crow nodded and gulped down the last of his tea.

Crow was 20 years old. Being the first heir of Arella Roth, he took responsibility over his siblings. Though he knew Raven was just as mature as he was, even though she was younger. They argued from time to time, but he had to give her credit for such witty comebacks. He knew that came from Arella, being the one who knew her longer. When his father left, he was secretly stealing a bag of cookies to eat in his room. His father made him swear not to tell anyone where he was going, and that's exactly what Crow did. Crow cried for the last time that night while his father left. And after that, Crow changed forever. He was now more cold and distant. But he become a lot wiser, just like his mother ad predicted.

When he was born, he hadn't cried for 5 minutes. Arella was worried, but knew he was going to turn out ok. And when he did, she predicted that he would be intellect, yet threatening. So she named him Crow. Crow now stands at 6'3, with upper arm strength while the rest of his body was sleek and skinny.

He and Raven both shared the ability to make people cower in fear just by sending them a cold glare. His of course was more practiced and caused more mayhem than Ravens. Crow has straight yet a little shaggy hair that goes down to his chin. One of his longer bangs covers over one eye most of the time. He had inherited his father's piercing green eyes. Both he and Raven were a lot paler than Falcon, who loved being outside, and Dove who was born a soft peach.

Crow was clad in baggy and ripped black jeans, a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' tee with a black and white striped long sleeve under it, buckle up boots, and a metal spiked necklace.

Raven never knew why Dove was never frightened by her and her older brother's appearance. But she knew why Falcon wasn't afraid. He wasn't because he was becoming a goth just like his elder siblings. He would sometimes wear his brother's chains or necklaces, and borrow Raven's fishnet arm warmers.

The Roths were known to be good looking people, even with the gothiness. Crow always seemed to have a girlfriend or a fan club of some sort. Raven had to admit that Crow was good looking, and knew why some of her friends (if you want to call them that) always wanted to come over her house.

Raven did have boys calling her, but she ignored every one of them. And when Dove asked why, Raven just told them they were evil.

Dove and Falcon were 'adorable', as people would call them. Dove held the innocent eyes, while Falcon held the mischievous smile.

Raven was thinking it over, and if she had to describe each Roth child in 3 words, Crow would be; Smart/intellect, silent, strict. Dove would be; sweet, pure, baby-ish. Falcon would be; rebellious, mischievous, yet brave. And last, Raven would be; sarcastic, witty, mature.

"Well, would you look at that. Falcon was conned out of his own prank." Raven smirked as she took everyone's plate and set them in the sink to be washed later.

"What did you do anyway Falcon?" Asked Dove as everyone stood up and took their backpacks heading for the door.

"Well…I put one of my toads in Crow's boots." Falcon gave them a weak smile.

"Really? I thought I'm just stepping on a wet sock." Crow said as he helped Raven put on her favorite trench coat.

"WHAT? YOU'RE STEPPING ON PAUL! GET OFF OF HIM!" Falcon said dropping towards Crows shoes. "Don't worry Paul I'm getting you out!"

The Roth children left their house and locked the door. Falcon was being dragged as he held on to his brother's walking foot.

"CROW! LET GO OF PAUL!"

"Get off kid," Crow shook him off, "I was just joking. He's probably hopping all over the house by now."

Raven tensed, "Are you saying…that you didn't even lock that toad up or anything?" She cringed.

"Ewww!" Dove squealed.

"What's 'Ewww'?"

The Roth children looked to the left as the family friend, Garfield, walked up to their car and hopped in the back in between Dove and Falcon.

"Hey Gar." Raven said seemingly unfazed.

"GAR!" Dove cried and hugged his arm, resting her head on his toned bicep.

"Hey Dove." Garfield chuckled as he looked down towards the sweet girl.

Crow backed up and out of the driveway and headed for his younger sibling's school.

(AN: By the way, for the story I made Elementary school-highschool all in the same campus, so if Crow drops off Garfield and Raven in the highschool building, Falcon can walk to middle school in 5 steps while Dove can be there in ten steps. I'm exaggerating the steps of course. But you get what I mean hopefully.)

Garfield and Falcon looked at eachother and stared, then after 20 seconds of staring…

"DUDE!" They yelled in unison and gave eachother high 5's. Dove giggling afterwards.

That was another daily deal.

"So what's ew?" Garfield asked.

"Crow didn't lock up Paul after Falcon used Paul to prank Crow." Dove answered, never letting go of Gar's arm.

Crow had one hand on the wheel while the other was propped up on the window ledge playing with a zippo. Raven was resting her head on her elbow using the open window's ledge as the support as she let her shoulder length dark purple hair wave behind her.

Last year Raven had her hair shortened in the back much to her disliking. And was thankful it grew back quickly to its original, all-ends-the-same-length form.

"…Who's Paul?"

"My awesome pet toad!" Falcon beamed.

"Dude! I love toads!" Garfield exclaimed.

"You love everything that breathes Gar." Raven pointed out.

"Well, yeah. Imagine life without them…" Garfield was an animal lover. That's probably why he was a vegetarian.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ok stupids, out of my car." Crow said suddenly, stopping infront of his former campus.

His younger siblings and Garfield hopped out.

"Thanks for the ride, I owe you one." Garfield thanked.

"You owe me a million. I'll just stick it to your tab." Crow said, face emotionless like always and drove off.

"That guy freaks me out—" Garfield turned around to see Raven staring at him boredly.

"Make that both of you…" he added.

Raven just rolled her eyes, "Hey Gar can you take Dove to kindergarten? I have to run to the library real quick."

"Oh yes, would you please Gar?" Dove asked, giving him the quivering bottom lip.

"You know I would never say no to you!" Gar handed his backpack to Raven, who usually didn't mind taking his backpack to advisory as long as he took care of her younger siblings, and he lowered himself to give her a piggyback ride.

"Yes!" Dove shot a fist in the air as she clutched his shoulders.

"Gar, if she falls, you're the one to die." Raven warned.

"Don't worry, she's fine. But don't run to far Raven, you're next." Garfield winked and ran off, Falcon trailing behind them in a sprint and Dove giggling the whole time.

Raven dismissed the idea and walked into the building.

* * *

Raven made the usual stops to her and Gar's locker. She already memorized his combination a long time ago. Then power walked to the library holding her books to her chest.

On her way, the 17 year old saw the same people she usually did.

First, there would be Terra McCoy and Kory Anders. Terra was one of the most popular girls in school. Raven noticed how when her group would make fun of her, she would only laugh, never add. She had long blonde flowing hair that she kept in a loose braid everyday, and blue eyes. Her attire usually gave her a more rocker girl look than she wanted.

Her bestfriend Kory Anders was an exchange student from Europe. Raven still remembers the day she came to this school; she talked funny and wanted to be friends with everyone. She even introduced herself to the going-to-be dissected frogs. Kory wasn't exactly the most popular girl because she would frown and say it was wrong everytime her group would make fun of someone. Though, she was in the group for her looks. She had long red hair cascading down her back and large emerald eyes. Her unattainable tan skin made her different, in a good way, from the others. She was tall, model tall and her attire sported that model look exactly.

Terra and Kory would usually be standing with their group in their normal spot every morning, gossiping it up. Occasionally their group would point and laugh at Raven's attire, but Raven learned to ignore it.

Next up would be Garfield Logan, talking in his usual group. But then would join Raven in her walk to wherever she was going. Garfield had died his hair a dark green, matching his eyes. And surprisingly it looked good, and everyone liked it. His hair was messy on his head, but added to his 'I don't give a damn' look.

He was the class comedian, always making everyone but Raven laugh hysterically. Garfield was very determined to make her crack a smile though, and that's what started this whole charade.

And last would be Victor Stone and Richard Greyson.

Victor was on the basketball team, football team, and swim team. It was rumored that his parents had pushed him to be on so many athletic teams, so he can be big buff like his older brother. For all the other students know, he was the _definition_ of buff. Heck, he had his _own_ cheerleaders. Victor was sweet, and usually gentle. Just like Kory, when his group would make fun of someone, he would just stand there. But back to his other attributes, he was a tall, muscled, African American, blue-eyed superman.

Richard Greyson…is complicated. It was rumored, that he lost both of his parents to an awful accident, just like Raven did. Richard was an ebony and spiky haired young man. He had aqua colored eyes that held mischief in every glance. No one's seen him give a real smile since the accident, only smirks, snickers, fakes and chuckles. Mocha was the color of his skin, as muscles slightly tainted his body. Oh yeah, and he's a class 'a' jerk.

Raven, like usual, ignored the popular girl's jests. Hesitantly waved hello to Garfield's group of friends. She knew what was coming next, and she was trying extremely hard to avoid him.

She finally walked past Richard's usual hang out spot and sighed in relief. Still walking, she turned around to see if he might come from behind.

Ever since they were younger, Richard always had a nag for picking on her the most out of everyone. It's probably because she doesn't have the reaction he wants. It started ever since kindergarten, when Raven stole a cookie Richard had taken forever to steal from the teacher himself. Then when he lost his parents and become a little less sympathetic, everything just got worse. She could honestly say that she hates the most popular punk kid in school.

Right when she was about to turn around, she bumped into something.

'…_Damnit…'_ Raven slowly turned around to see Richard standing taller than her, smirking.

"Well, look who we got here Vic."

"Yeah, Hey Rae." Victor smiled.

"Hello Victor."

Richard turned slightly and scowled at Victor.

"…Sorry." Victor mumbled.

"So _Raven_, whatchya been up to lately?" Richard said smirking down at her.

"None of your business, ugly." Raven said through clenched teeth and walked around him. She hated how Richard never said her name correctly. He always said it as if he was forced to say it…as if it was a curse to say it.

Richard narrowed his eyes and turned her around, "What did you call me?" He asked menacingly, nose to nose.

Raven just inched forward, daring to crush her nose into his, "I said you were ugly."

If it was possible, Richard narrowed his eyes even more but suddenly released his anger and smirked at her, knowing that would aggravate her more, "…Cookie stealer."

Raven's eyes widened, but looked annoyed. She backed up until she was back to her normal stance, breaking the nose to nose contact and sighed, "Will you ever let that go?" And again she walked away from him.

Richard stood there staring at where she was standing a few seconds ago.

"Tell me, _Raven_, did your _father _teach you to steal like that?"

Raven froze, and dropped her books.

"Or was it your annoying _mother_?" Richard sneered, slipping his hands in his pockets and turning around to face Raven's tensed back.

Raven was furious. Her teeth were clenched, her hands turned into fists and her shoulders were squared.

'_Just ignore him…emotions are useless…just ignore him…emotions are useless.'_

Raven turned to face him without thinking, "Look who's talking!"

Her outburst surprised Richard. She never yelled. For all the years he's known her…this was the most emotion she had ever let show.

"You're the one who stole the damned cookie anyway! My parents were noble people don't you _ever _talk about them like that!" Raven pointed an accusing finger at Richard.

"They must be or else they would have never named you _Raven_." Riachard snickered, the comment full of sarcasm.

The crowd forming 'ooh'ed.

Raven lost all tranquility and control and ran towards Richard, only to be held back. She looked down at the hands holding her by the waist then looked back to see Garfield gritting his teeth at Richard.

"Give it a rest Greyson."

"Whatever Logan, c'mon Vic." Richard ordered and stalked away.

Garfield let go of Raven and shooed away the crowed.

"I hate him." Raven muttered as she stared at Richard's figure walking away.

'Now would be a perfect time to-' 

"Raven?"

Raven was brought out of her dangerous thoughts as Garfield waved a hand infront of her face.

"Sorry Gar…"

Garfield picked up her books, "…For what?"

"Because I can't control myself, you have to get more enemies. Because I can't control my anger, you have to come and rescue me everytime." Raven looked down. She hated having to always be saved or rescued. Why couldn't she live a life of independence?

Garfield looked at her confused, "Raven…I don't care if everyone in the _world_ is my enemy, as long as you're my ally. I don't mind having to save you either, I remembered all the times you saved me from insanity…you…you're like me sister. I'll watch out for you, as long as you watch out for me."

Raven looked up at him, he was so sincere. No wonder she was best friends with him.

Raven just chuckled and nodded. "Sure Gar."

"Promise?"

"Pinky." She said, referring to the time they made oaths to being friends for a long time.

* * *

This chapter is more like an introduction to characters and relationships. It shows who the people, their background, and who their close to.

**Relationships:** The Richard/Raven: They are classmate enemies. But don't worry, this is a Rae/Rob fic.

Raven and siblings: They are all protective of each other. You'll see more of that in the next few chapters. I'm really sorry that I have a knack for talking about my made up characters more than I do for the main characters…(lol I did that in my other fic too.)

Raven/Beast Boy: BB is over protective over Raven, just like they were very close brother and sisters. Its not any kind of Romance, don't worry. I just like the idea of having Beast Boy watch over her.

**Situations:** This story is going to have a lot of drama. I want to try and explain different problems out there in the teen world with their parents. Everyone thinks that weight/cutting/romance problems are all that happens, or atleast they focus on that. I don't want to get that deep and freak yall out, so I'll just explain 'the parent issue'. You'll see in later chapters.

**NOTE:** Lol, ok you can kill me if you want…but I kind of wanted to add a character like Sesshomaru (inuyasha)/Jin (Samurai Champloo) so I added 'Crow'. Tall, skinny but muscular, cold and heartless. But strangely has a liking for atleast one character. Inuyasha fans know that Sessh carries around a human girl around with him, and holds her under his protection, though he proclaims to hate humans. I don't know about Jin…he's just so serious yet smart as well as Sessh. So in conclusion, Sessh and Jin have created a monster…a monster called CROW!

I liked the idea of having Raven's whole family (save for dead rents) being named after birds, especially based on their personality.

A real chapter (when something actually happens) will be up soon, do not pout!

M


	2. The Science Project

Raven had managed dodge Richard so far, but she knew she was doomed in this next class. It was science, where they actually had tables you had to share with 2/3 other people, while the other classes had individual seats.

Raven walked into science early. There was still 2 minutes for friends to mingle in the hallway, but she doesn't do 'mingling'. She shared a table with Garfield next to her, and the Chase twins across from them.

Raven watched as Richard and his group of buddies entered the room.

"So Greyson, meet you at the docks tonight?" One of his friends asked him.

Richard looked up to Victor, who gave him a stern look.

"Sorry guys…I…have to babysit the neighbor."

His friends gave him and Victor strange looks.

"But, isn't Vic your neighbor…?"

Richard and Victor gave eachother warning glances.

"Er…My other one…their niece is in town and they need a babysitter quickly. Plus, they're paying 50 extra big ones if I keep the place neat." Richard added.

"Whatever Greyson, see you guys around." The boy rolled his eyes and led the rest of the group out of the door.

"You made the right choice, man." Victor said, lightly punching Richard's shoulder, accidentally making him bump into a nearby trash can.

"Oh…woops. Sorry Rich!" Victor tensely rubbed the back of his neck. Richard was in a foul mood today, especially after him and Raven's little argument.

Kory and Terra strolled into the room laughing.

"Oh Hello Richard, hello Victor!" Kory greeted with a 100-watt smile.

"Sup guys?" Terra greeted with a wave.

"Hey girls." Victor smiled.

"Hey Kory." Richard greeted, without a smile.

"…What are you still mad at me?" Terra chuckled.

Richard kept quite and took his seat, unfortunately behind his loathed enemy was where he was assigned.

Raven was chewing on her pencil. _'Please don't talk to me… Please don't talk to me… Please don't talk to me…'_

"Whatever. So Kory, what was the homework?" Richard asked Kory.

Richard, like stated before, was a complicated person. He hated preps, especially cheerleaders. The only one he liked was Kory, and occasionally Terra. He made a limit to who talked to him, and that was the reason no body did talk to him, until you were either his friend or talked to first.

Kory and Richard have been friends since she moved here. They went out for 2 months, but end up being friends. Kory asked Richard if they could still be friends, and he reluctantly accepted. She slowly started to grow on him, and they've been friends ever since.

"We have not received homework-eep!"

Terra tugged Kory's arm; "He's here!" She whispered.

Kory looked towards the door to see who Terra was talking about.

* * *

"Hey Raven."

Raven looked up to see Garfield reading over her shoulder.

"Gar. I know your my friend and all…but keep this up and you wont have eyes to look with." Raven warned.

Garfield just chuckled and took the seat next to her.

* * *

Terra was steaming. Ever since she's gotten this growing feeling for Garfield she couldn't help be envy Raven. Raven was always pushing Garfield away with every advance.

Now Terra was being tortured as she watched Garfield walk over to Raven and stand directly over Raven. He stood so close her was practically resting on her back. Raven pushed Garfield away and threatened him to get away. He just chuckled and took the seat next to Raven.

"Do you have feelings for this boy Terra?" Kory asked.

Terra remembered how her feelings started with him. First, she always loved somebody who could make her laugh. He made everyone laugh no matter where he went. Second, there was one morning she came to school early. She saw an adorable young girl heading to kindergarten. She was laughing so hard and running away from Garfield. He was running slowly so it looked like he couldn't catch her. Before they arrived, he ran faster and picked her up as he hauled her over his head and let her sit on his shoulders. She was giggling the whole time.

"Yeah…" Terra sighed.

"Class! Class has started!" The teacher walked in.

"Dude, I am loving your towel Mrs. O'Reily!" Garfield announced.

The teacher sighed, "It's not a towel Garfield, it's a sundress."

"Oh…is that what that is? I was misled, it looks like something I would definitely rub my naked self against." He batted his eyelashes.

The class snickered as Mrs. O'Reily took out a file.

"Ok, nice to know Mr. Logan. Now class, back to the subject of Vitamin A."

The more Mrs. O'Reily talked, the more Garfield snored, making Mrs. O'Reily talk louder.

"MR. LOGAN!"

"CHEESES…Er, hello Mrs. O." He greeted, drool hanging from his mouth.

"You know what, if you think you know so much about Vitamins, then why don't you start your project now!"

The class groaned, a few paper balls were thrown at Garfield.

"Gah…" Garfield batted away the remaining paper balls.

"Ok class, groups of three!"

After about 5 minutes, There was one problem. There was one group of four and one group of two.

Mrs. O'Reily dismissed the class to start while she talked to the two groups.

"Ok children, it seems that Richard's group has one extra."

Terra, Kory, Richard and Victor exchanged questionable glances.

"…That means one of you will have to volunteer, or else I will pick."

Again, Terra, Kory, Richard and Victor exchanged questionable glances.

"What the hell," Richard said standing up, giving Raven a secret smirk, "It'll be my honor Mrs. O'Reily."

"WHAT?"

"Oh Richard thank you for sparing me wasted time." Mrs. O'Reily smiled and handed each group their Vitamin sheets.

Richard stood up and sat across from Raven.

"We meet again." Richard smirked and leaned forward in his chair.

Garfield chuckled, "Alright alright, let's get started."

Richard and Raven stared.

"Hey…Logan are you feeling ok?"

"What?"

"It's not everyday you suggest to start our work." Raven explained.

"Oh…"

* * *

For the next 15 minutes Raven explain what to do as Garfield followed, while the ever so popular Richard doodled.

Raven eyed Richard, "You know, there's a vile of chemicals just waiting for you to use it."

"And there's a ditch somewhere just waiting for you to jump in it." Richard said lazily, not even looking up from his doodling.

"Go to hell." Raven fired.

"Go to the mall." Richard groaned and laid his head on the table though he somewhat thought these arguments always made him feel better.

"Go fu-"

"C'mon guys!" Garfield yelled, "I have a D in this class, t his may be my opportunity to raise it. So Richard, Sit up and shut up. And Raven…I'm so lost." Garfield gave Raven a pathetic smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed the vile of liquid, adding it to another and turning on the bonfire.

Richard watched as Raven continued the project. He had to admit; she knew what she was doing. He was watching her finger's every movement, and every detail. She had delicate fingers, fingers that barely held an object, but would still have a strong grip on it. They were pale like her skin, and her fingernails were slightly chewed.

Richard was brought out of his stupor when the bell rang.

'_Woah…I must have been staring longer than I thought.'_

Richard was still a little spaced as he saw Raven stomp away.

"What's up with her?" Richard asked gathering his things.

"Were you not listening…?" Garfield didn't know how someone could _miss_ her temper.

"…"

"Well she said in these exact words…' Fine! Why don't we all work on different parts then. Garfield you do the writing essay, Richard can get the research from the Internet, and I will do the rest, HUMPH!' Then stomped away." Garfield explained.

"Oh…fine." And with that Richard left.

* * *

Raven ran a hand through her hair.

"Finally the end. Another day closer to summer vacation." She sighed in relief.

Most of the school had already departed, but Raven always stayed behind in the library because Middle school and Elementary school ended 30 minutes later, and Crow said it would be better to just pick them all up in one time.

Raven walked through the doors to the highschool and descended down the stairs.

She froze for a second, but decided to ignore it and keep walking.

There was Richard, Victor, some of their friends, Kory and Terra.

Right when she turned her back to head for the Middle school—

"Hey Raven."

Raven turned around to see Garfield leaning on the rail in their group.

'_Hm, so thats where he ran off to.'_

"Hello Gar."

Garfield smiled at her as she turned around and started to head for her brother's school.

'_Who knew he hung out with Richard's group?'_

Raven went through her last images I her mind, play and replaying the scene. She stopped as she remembered Richard. He was just standing there, leaning against the rail near Gar, smoking a cigarette and looking towards the floor in deep thought. He only looked up when Raven started to come down the stairs, but then went back to looking at the ground.

Raven looked up from her thoughts to see most of the students entering busses and going into car pool. Then there was a group off to the side. You couldn't really look into the group, because there were surrounding older boy who were standing in a circle and looked like they were ganging up on someone.

But that's when she saw it, a glimpse to the side she saw Falcon's back pack opened and books sprawled all around just a few feet away form the circle of older boys.

Raven slid off her backpack, popped her knuckles and took off in a run towards the group.

* * *

"Richard, why are you not conversing?" Kory asked walking right infront of him blocking the sun from his face.

Richard just kept looking at the ground.

Kory ripped out the cigarettes from his mouth and threw it to the ground, stomping on it as if it was a bug army.

Richard put a scowl on his face and pushed off the rail, walking away slightly from the group.

The group exchanged slightly confused looks, but shrugged and treaded after him, after all, he was their leader.

Garfield was about to go with them until he saw Raven's backpack lying there.

"Why would Raven leave her backpack laying there…?" Garfield thought out loud.

Few people turned their heads out of curiosity.

"You don't think she's in trouble do you?" he asked.

Garfield heard a snicker from Richard, but ignored it.

"I'll be right back—"

"But Garfield," Terra intruded, "We were about to go."

"It wont take long I just want to know where she is. Can you hold this?"

Terra nodded, slightly saddened but took Garfield's backpack from his extended hand and watched as he ran off to Raven's backpack.

* * *

Raven finally arrived at her destination and leaned over the shorter boy to see Falcon lying there in the middle with a bloody lip.

Riotous fury flamed inside her, something that always happened to her when her siblings were hurt on purpose.

Raven grabbed a boy by the shoulder and turned him around, then grabbing his shirt in a fist and lifting him up to eye level.

"What do you think your doing?" It was more of a warning comment than a question. She knew what they were doing; she wanted to know why.

"What is it to you?" The boy asked, swollen pride still aflame in his soul.

"Nothing if you don't want to go to school tomorrow with a dent in that pretty little nose of yours." Raven warned.

The boy's group let out some 'Oohh's.

The boy scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"If you let me try you soon wont have perfect eyes to see it with." Raven gritted her teeth.

The boy narrowed his eyes and sent a punch flying towards raven's face, but Raven caught it in her fist.

"How stupid." She sighed.

Raven let go of the boys fist and shirt, making his back collide with the cement.

"You know, you look pretty at home on the floor down there, making yourself comfortable already?" Raven leaned down towards him, "Good because that's where you belong, with the dirt."

The boy looked up at her, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Falcon's older sister."

Garfield ran up to them, "Hey Raven what's- Woah." Garfield surveyed the area; Falcon had passed out with a bleeding lip, while the bloated leader of the group was on the floor being interrogated by Raven.

"Call Crow and get Dove before she finds us." Raven ordered without even looking up at Garfield.

Garfield complied and quickly took out his cell to dial Crow.

* * *

"What?" Crows answered.

Garfield always hated his hello; "Um...hey Crow, Raven says to get over here quick.

Crow finished parking; "I was already here. What's going on?" He said in his usually deep monotoned voice.

"Falcon was beat up by a bunch of idiots."

There was silence, but Garfield knew Crow, he was probably trying to keep in his anger.

"Is he bleeding?" He spat.

Garfield visibly cringed. Crow had said that with venom foaming at the mouth, he could visually see narrowed piercing green eyes and gritted teeth.

"Yeah, and he passed out too. So get over here."

Garfield didn't receive an answer; Crow had already hung up.

Garfield hung up his phone, knowing Crow would be here any minute and took off towards Dove's school to fetch her.

* * *

Terra's group was already most of the way out of campus when they saw a collage kid run by.

"Wow, he was hot." Terra blurted.

The boy had black hair that was layered and reached his chin, with bright green eyes.

He was tall yet slightly masculine. The boy was running so fast, they felt the wind pick up after him.

"What's he doin' here?" Victor asked.

"Dunno." Terra answered, "Should we follow him to find out?"

* * *

"Umm…W-who's Crow?" One of the more terrified boys in the back asked.

Raven smirked at his loss of knowing, "Falcon's older brother by 9 years. Falcon's eleven."

The group gulped and exchanged looks whether or not to make a run for it.

But the boy from the ground stood up, becoming their leader once again.

"So what?" The boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"So-" Raven started, but was pushed aside slightly.

Raven turned recovered from her shock of being pushed and turned to see Crow holding the boy she was talking to by the shirt with both hands. She finally saw fear in the younger boy, especially since his feet were completely off the ground by 2 feet.

"I'm Crow." He confirmed in a low dangerous voice, "Now meet my fist-"

Raven touched his arm, "Crow he's just an asshole of a kid."

Crow scoffed and throw the kid to the ground for the second time, except a lot harder than Raven did.

"Why were you beating him up?" Raven demanded from the boy.

The boy was about to get up when Crow kept him down by his foot.

The boy was finally shaking in fear slightly; "He was running his mouth!"

Raven and Crow exchanged knowing looks. Falcon's mouth always got him in trouble.

"If you get hurt by words, then you'll hate the sticks and stones." Raven said in a low growl.

Crow added a little pressure, then let go and watched as the boy signaled for him and his friends to get out of there and that's exactly what they did.

"Where's Dove?" Crow asked.

"Gar is getting her." Raven said. She walked over to her fallen brother and picked him up bridal style.

She stood there looking down; he looked so peaceful though he had a swollen and bleeding lip.

Crow walked over to her examining Falcon. Raven handed Falcon to Crow as she wiped away the old tears from fear and brushed away fly hairs in his face.

Raven helped Crow get Falcon on his back.

The two heard Dove giggling and yelling with Garfield jogging behind her.

"Should we tell her?" Raven asked uncertain.

Crow just nodded as he fastened his hands on his younger brother's legs.

Dove arrived and ran over to Raven and hugged her leg, then did the same to Crow.

"Hello!"

"Hey Dove." Raven answered.

Garfield waved to them but went over to Falcon's backpack and started to repack it.

"What…What happened to Falcon?" Dove asked looking straight at Falcon's limp leg.

"He got in a fight and got punched in the face." Raven explained bluntly.

Dove kept looking at Falcon for a while, but then looked down.

Raven hated to see her like this, she bet even Crow did as well; he was being ultra quite. She couldn't even hear him breathing. Maybe it was because she wasn't doing it herself.

"He will be fine." Crow said quietly, probably only for Dove's ears.

She looked up, hinting a bit of hope from her older brother. Raven detected it too.

Crow gave her a small smile, something he only gave Dove and rarely Raven and Falcon when they were sad.

Dove smiled brightly back and lifted her hands to Raven.

Raven smiled down at her and obliged, picking her up and resting her on her hip. Dove rested her head under Raven's chin, closing her eyes and enjoying the ride.

Garfield walked over to them, guessing that their family moment was over.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked.

The Roth children nodded and walked away from the scene.

* * *

Terra looked back to see Garfield picking up Raven's backpack, though he already had one on his back. Next to him was Raven holding a small girl. Terra remembered the small girl from the time she watched Garfield chasing her playfully. Next to Raven was the older collage boy from before, he was letting a boy younger than him and Raven, but older than the girl in Raven's arms, ride on his back.

The group walked passed Terra's group briskly, but Garfield stayed behind.

"Hey Terra, thanks for holing my backpack." Garfield smiled.

Terra nodded and gave him his backpack back, "What happened? Why is that boy bleeding?"

Garfield looked to where she was looking, "He got in a fight its not a big deal. Hey I've got to go, talk to you later?"

Before she could answer Garfield jogged up to Raven and her brother.

Terra turned back to her group, they were talking and didn't even notice Raven and her group walking by. She looked closer; there was only one. Richard was watching Raven walk away. Terra noticed how he had the solemn look again on his face.

* * *

It was getting dark and all that was left from the group was Richard, Victor, Kory and Terra. They were walking to their homes from the park.

Richard was walking with another cigarette in his mouth; hands stuffed in his pockets and was ahead of the group by a few feet.

Kory was standing next to Victor holding one arm with her hand. She was slightly worried for Richard. She knew he would smoke everytime he was reminded of his parents or a sad occasion. She hated when he smoked; though he did cut down to 3 a week from a pack a week.

Victor was also watching Richard ahead of them, noticing how it was his second cigarette this week. He was in between the two girls Kory and Terra. He looked down at Kory and noticed how she was biting her lip at Richard. He knew she was worried as well.

Terra had her hands clamped together behind her back and was staring at the ground. She knew Richard smoked, and she wasn't as close of a friend to him like Kory and Victor were, but she still worried. She knew something was wrong, and she wanted to help. So she decided to strike conversation.

"So who did you think was that older boy with Raven?" She asked.

"I don't know, though I thought he looked a little like her. Maybe he was an older brother." Victor answered.

"Yes, maybe-" Kory was cut off.

"No, I'm betting he was an old lover who she wouldn't get over." Richard spoke for the first time in a few hours.

There was more silence; the answer shocked his friends.

"Richard, must you always be so cruel to Raven?" Kory asked timidly.

The question lingered in the air, for the answer never came.

A car's honk brought all their attention away from Richard and towards the owner.

"Yo! Get in, it's about to rain!" Victor's older brother yelled.

The teens ran towards the car, all except for Richard.

By the time Victor, Terra and Kory were in the car, they noticed Richard not following.

"Hey man are you coming?" Victor yelled out.

Richard looked towards them, then towards the clouds. It was definitely going to rain soon.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Richard walked off without another glance.

No need to tell Victor's brother twice, he was off.

"Finally…" Richard sighed.

He puffed from his cigarette and threw it towards the ground, smothering it against his shoe.

He was quite most of the day, but he noticed that only thing that brought him out of his stupor was Raven. When she walked by, he looked both times. And when Terra mentioned her name in question, he answered.

Richard was slightly surprised at how he felt a small tinge of jealousy when the older boy walked close to Raven on their way to his car. Though he wasn't jealous of Garfield. He knew Raven well enough to know they were best friends and wouldn't do anything like commitment to break that. Besides, that boy she was with looked like someone she would have considered going out with.

Richard knew she was a pretty girl, hew knew that for a long time. He knew she got numerous numbers, but he also knew she threw all of them out. What he wanted to know was why.

Did she not have time for one? Or did she not think love could bring her happiness? Richard would have agreed with that last thought, if she had never come in his life.

Alyssa was someone he went out with in 9th grade. She brought him happiness like no one else did, but sadly she moved.

Richard felt a few rain droplets fall on his nose. Did she ever have love before?

It started to rain harder, but he didn't quicken his pace. Something was holding him back from being free spirited, he wanted to know what. Or was it something that he didn't have?

A girl with big dark purple-bluish eyes popped into his view. She was standing under an umbrella standing innocently.

'Excuse me sir, but you are sure to get drenched." She said with a large smile that reached her eyes instantly.

She handed him the umbrella. Richard looked at her outstretched hand then back at her smiling face.

He chuckled, taking the umbrella and smiled back, her sweet face that probably never felt a tear fall from its eyes was something he needed to see now.

She laughed lightly at the sound of his chuckle.

"But now you will get wet." Richard noted.

"That's ok, I live right here." She pointed to the house behind her.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I have to get going. You can keep the umbrella if you want. But if you want to return it, the address is on the inside." She smiled back at him and ran back inside.

Richard started to walk again, with the aid of her umbrella sheltering her from the rain. He looked at the inside of the umbrella, there it said:

**Belongs to: **Dove Roth(with a messy smiley face next to her name)

**Address to return: **23 Walker avenue, I think.

**Notes: **Please return it to me! I will be soaking without it! (He noted how messy her handwriting was, guessing she was still very young.)

Richard looked back at her last name, _'…Roth?'_

Richard smirked, _'So now I know where she lives.'

* * *

_

Thanks for everyone who said they would love to be my Beta.

I told myself I would let who ever asked first, so the first to was LadyHood, sorry everyone else, don't hate me!

BTW: I couldn't find your Email LadyHood, so if you can send me it in a review or an email (which is in my profile) I'd be grateful.

**LadyHood: If art though reading, please readest this: **I was wondering, how long do you think it would take for you to do your thing with the chapter? Lol I'm just asking cuz I wouldn't want to wait a full week or something after I send you the chapter, you know? So how often do you check your email? You can answer back in a review, thanks!

Thanks everyone for reading!

* * *

Shouts:

Rubianca: YAY! My first review for this story! Thank you so much for reading and for the comments on Deviant Art, thank you thank you thank you! Lol

alena-chan- Hey alena! Thanks for reading. Yeah I also liked the idea of Raven and Beast Boy being friends, as well as the rivalry between raven and Richard. 5 hours in the sun? Wow…you're brave lol. You will never bore me with life stories, so don't even worry about it :-D. By the way, I hope you update your new story soon, I love it!

zero the crimson knight- Thanks a lot, it means so much to know that yall like it.

LadyHood- Thanks for being my soon-to-be beta! Also thank you for you kind review, its reviews like these that make me whip out Word and start typing.

Ain't Never Touched This- Don't worry lol, its staying, thanks for reviewing!

Cherry Jade- thanks! Yeah, Richard is being a jerk…it'll change though, so don't give up on him yet lol. You like those shows too? Awesome!

Wing- Its ok, but thanks for reviewing. D

Lain the Fluff-Master- Yay it's Lain! Haha yeah, when I was writing about the Roth Children, I kept imagining them in a portrait with a farm and fields in the back, the sky is cloudy, a black cat in the background, and they're all frowning. Yup, I missed the annoying Garfield on the show, so I thought I'd go further into his character. I love talking to you on ff, so refreshing and joyful lol.

Sharawolfdemon45- lol, you're making me blush. Thanks though!

KhmerGurl113- thanks for reviewing!

Tecna- Hahahaha, thank you! Though I'm still hoping you wont hunt me down for not starting the sequel to All I Really Wanted ASAP. Lol –innocent smile-

Kali Donovan- Thanks, For reviewing and making my story feel special lol

NumbuhZero- Haha thanks!

Haley- don't worry, I shall. Thanks for being polite, lol.

blonde-but-not-dumb- no problem I'll update soon again, and thanks for reviewing!

sexgoddessmisha4draco- thanks! And I will :-D

CrimsonFire490- Thanks, mean either…lol

Commander Zucchini- Thanks, I also like the idea for BB/Rae friendship.

Watergoddess08- Thank you, for reviewing and agreeing. I don't know why I decided to do a story on that, though it's already set and done so we'll just have to see how it turns out lol. Yup, I had the Roth Children in mind for a while now. And yeah, I was looking for something different besides the star/Rae friendship. Thanks again!

Otakualways- yeah I know, he is an ass. But don't worry it'll change later, don't loose hope lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Allison- I am shocked! I love hearing from you! And to answer your question, yup Gar from the car and Gar with green hair are the same person.

Darkfirebird1423- haha, I'm glad its your entertainment, and thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot!

* * *

Cya in the next chapter—

M


	3. The Anniversary

Raven sat in her room, her head buried in her hands.

This was a special week if you want to call it that. Everyone in the house was acting different. Raven and

Crow were always in their room; Falcon stopped doing pranks for the time being and Dove laughed less. Meals were more silent, and the TVs were barely on. But most of all, Raven wasn't sleeping whatsoever, and the same goes for eating. Tiny bits of crackers and water were all she was going to eat for that week. And even though she would try her hardest to sleep and eat, it wouldn't work.

_'Why should I still be sad? It was years ago.'_

Raven got up and put on her jacket. Taking her keys, she walked out of her bedroom door, not even bothering to lock it, knowing she wouldn't need to since Falcon wasn't up for pranks this week. She walked out the house, locked the double doors, and got in Crow's car. Raven was seventeen, and barely even drove a car. Crow let her take the car a couple of times, and this would have to be one of them.

Raven drove the car to her favorite café. She always went there for occasions like these. She knew she shouldn't be stressing too much, it wasn't even 'the day' yet. Just 'the week'.

Raven got out of the car, locked it, and she strode into the dark café.

The café was small, yet comfortable. The lighting was perfect for her mood, dark and dreary. Raven picked her favorite spot in the back, the one with a lavender candle.

As she sat down, the waitress came to get her order.

"Herbal tea, please." Raven answered, lighting the candle.

"Anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No."

"I'll be back in a second." With that, The waitress walked away briskly.

Raven looked around; there were only two other people in here. A girl near the window reading a book, and a boy in the back listening to music and smoking, slightly bobbing his head with the music.

Raven looked back at the now aflame candle and watched as it danced in front of her eyes. The flame was always warm and mesmerizing.

She remembered when her mother would light many a candle for her husband on their anniversary. He would come home so surprised, so happy. Crow and Raven were sitting on the stairs, giggling when they were talking because the adults didn't look like they knew their children were there, or grossed out when the adults got closer. Raven was only 5, while Crow was 8.

But the adults knew their children were listening in, and sometimes used the 'I think I'm going to ground our children for no reason' tactic. Making her babies come out from hiding and beg for forgiveness on whatever they did. Arella would always meet their scared faces with a beaming one and hug her children to death.

The waitress came back with Raven's tea and left with a smile, something she hasn't seen since the week started.

Even Garfield was a little saddened. Arella was also very nice to Garfield.

"What the hell," Raven stood up and walked over to the counter, "I think I deserve some cake."

* * *

**(Richards POV)**

I watched as she stood up to go get something from the counter. In fact, I had been watching her for most of the time.

She entered the café without even noticing I was there, so I moved to a darker area so she wouldn't see me.

Something had to be wrong for her to come here, I wonder what. Oh well, I know I shouldn't care. But I can't help but be curious.

I turned off my iPod, but only lowered the headphones slightly so I can hear what she orders; maybe she has a secret sweet tooth I can use against her.

Raven orders but I can't hear her. I stand up and stick my iPod in my pocket. She doesn't notice me walking towards her yet, but she will soon. Before I come into her view I put on my trademark smirk.

"Chocolate cake? A hidden sweet tooth I'm guessing Raven?" I said, propping my elbows on the counter.

Honestly the only way I saw it was chocolate cake was because on the box covering it was a slight smudge.

"What's it to you?" Raven said quietly. I could barely hear her. I know when someone talks like that, I know they're jaded by something. She didn't even look at me when she said that.

"Nothing." Was my magnificent answer.

Raven looked at me with her pleading amethyst eyes, and I know she means for me to go away. I gave people those looks all the time, yet a little less pleading and little more demanding.

My smirk dropped slightly at the sight, but I managed to keep it up until she turned away again to pay for the cake.

"Thank you." Raven said timidly to the cashier as the cashier gave her some change back. She turned away and started to walk back to her table.

Should I follow her?

I looked back at Raven; she was already sitting down at her table and thinking. I watched as she slowly opened the box of cake and picked up her fork.

The cake looked good; maybe I should order some myself. Looking at the menu, I see it's 5.50.

Something I don't have at the moment. Damn.

As I look back at Raven, I see she hasn't even taken a bite yet. Her delicate hand grips the fork tighter as she slowly reaches the cake. Why is this so difficult for her? I watch as he fork lightly caresses the frosting.

Finally the fork plunges into the chocolate cake and she lifts it, holding a piece of it only a few centimeters from its original place. I notice her hands start to shake. Raven looks downward, dropping the fork and chocolate, but she stands up before it falls and walks away briskly.

Her quick pace made the candle blow out, but by the time it did she was already out of the café and starting her car.

What's the matter with her? I walk over to her table and relight the candle so I can see.

On the uneaten cake I see that she wrote something into the frosting with her fork.

It read: R.I.P

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Raven zoomed off in her car and arrived at her home in record timing as the rain started to fall.

Stomping out of her car she stepped up the stairs as the rain pounded hard. Raven fiddled with her keys for a little bit.

"Come on!" She tried to fit the key in the keyhole but her shaking hands kept that from happening.

"Damn it!" Raven gave up and sat on the steps, letting the rain pound against her in rhythm. She wanted to not cry desperately because she wanted to cry in the solitude of her room. Where it would be safe to cry without anyone worrying, or saying it'll be ok. Because it wont, not until she's up there with her.

Raven hugged her knees and laid her head in her arms, making sure no one could see her face. As she felt a few tears slide, she hugged her knees tighter. Rain was now only something in the background, something that barely even mattered anymore.

She remembered her parent's funeral. It wasn't raining at all, and she didn't know if that was a good thing.

Someone she didn't know came up to her as she cried, and she had no idea where the person came from. But she could tell by their face they were nice. Raven was under a tree crying her eyes out, and when the person asked why, they were shocked.

'I thought for sure you mourning over your parents death young girl.' The woman with blue eyes and black hair said. Raven looked and saw that the woman wore clad in black dresses, like right after the priest had said a few words in the graveyard and everyone left.

'Well, that too. But isn't it suppose to rain when people die?' Raven said wiping away remaining tears.

Raven remembered the person chuckling and sitting down next to her, 'No, it doesn't have to rain. In fact, it's a good thing it didn't rain today. You see, when people die and it rains, the rain is the extra tears they never let shed. The extra tears that they held in, and kept in their need to cry. But on this day, the death of your parents, it didn't rain. It didn't rain, because your parents had expressed every emotion freely, they cried when they wanted, they laughed when they wanted. And that's why it isn't raining dear. Because they had no tears to cry when they died. So neither should you, ok?'

The little Raven smiled and wiped away more tears after saying a thank you.

As Raven looks back on that more 'lesson learned' day, she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Forgetting that she was crying, Raven's head shoot up to see Richard looking down at her, a pack of cigarettes in his extended hand.

Raven eyed the offered cigarettes, and complied, taking one and putting it in her mouth. Richard fished a lighter from his pocket and lit it, surprisingly without extinguishing it in the rain.

Richard took a seat next to her and watched Raven inhale as if she's done it before, no coughing or throwing up. But he wasn't surprised, he knew her parents died once, he would have done the same.

In fact, he did.

They sat together in the rain in complete silence. Neither said a word as they shared and enjoyed the moment of bonding between the two.

Richard remembered when her parents died. He and his family had gone, before they died themselves. But when they went, they stood silently in the back, his mother shedding a few tears while his father held her in one arm, and one hand clasped tightly on Richard's shoulder. After the priest said a few words, his mother and father talked briefly and walked away from each other. Richard's father pulled him away with him.

'Dad, where's mom going?'

'She wants to have a talk with that girl over there, son.' Was his answer.

Richard turned around and watched his mother talk to a cute dark haired and purple eyed girl sitting under the tall tree next to the buried people's funeral they were just standing near. The small girl near his age was crying as she asked his mother a question, he watched as she answered it with the smile she always gave him to make him feel better.

Richard came back to reality as Raven took one last inhale and dropped on the ground, letting the rain wash away the sparks.

"Thanks." Raven said quietly and stood up, walking back to her door.

"Wait-" Richard stood up and handed Raven her sister's umbrella, "It's Dove's." Richard turned around and walked in the rain without hearing her answer.

Raven looked after him. 'He is so complicated.'

Before Raven could open the door, Crow opened it and stared at her.

"Are you done having romantic moments, or do you want me to come back later?" he asked, surprisingly joking, yet having the most serious face on earth.

Raven just rolled her eyes and pushed past him, shutting the door in the process.

* * *

Richard had walked away from her stoop and crossed the street.

As he looked back, he saw the same guy from before open the door and talk with her. She pushed passed him and shut the door.

Again, Richard felt that old flame come to life. But he quickly shook it off, or at least tried.

_'Why the hell am I feeling jealous over her? Jeez, I don't even like her.'_

Richard kept walking back to his house, arguing with himself the whole way.

* * *

It had been 3 days since that rainy day, and like predicted, Raven didn't eat or sleep.

Today was the day. The day her parents had died and left 4 children alone in the world to take care of them. It was their 'special' anniversary.

Raven rummaged through her closet. She was looking for the black dress she had ordered just for this occasion. She dug deeper and deeper until she got to the end, a velvet long black dress waiting to be tried on.

After putting on her dress, she looked at the clock. 2:45. Raven and her siblings had all left school early, deciding to spend their anniversary at the graveyard.

Finishing her hair, she walked out of her room and walked slowly down the stairs.

There waiting was Crow and Falcon, both wearing black tuxes. Crow had combed his hair today and brushed it back so you could see both eyes. He was sitting on the couch, his ankle propping itself on his other knee while his hands were laced together, playing with the thumbs. If anyone else, they would have suspected Crow to be calm, but to the other Roth children, he was extremely nervous.

Falcon was sitting on the floor near Crow's long legs with his legs pulled to his chest and his arms hugging his ankles while Falcon's hands also played with each other's thumbs. His hair was gelled neatly so nothing was messy like it usually was, and no hairs were lying on his forehead. Raven guessed Crow helped Falcon with his hair, though she couldn't imagine it.

"Where's Dove?" Raven asked.

"I think she's still upstairs." answered Falcon.

"Can you go and get her please?"

"Sure, Raven." Falcon untangled himself and flew up the stairs.

Raven and Crow sat in silence, today was harder for them, and they had known Arella the longest and knew her personality traits were living within her children.

Falcon came running down the stairs with Dove trailing behind him.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked Dove.

"Mhhmm." She nodded.

Without another glance, the Roth Children left their house and headed for the graveyard.

* * *

"Where's Raven?" Richard yelled.

"I don't know dude, she never misses meetings like this."

"Ugh, if she doesn't get here soon." Richard looked towards the other group in hopes that they were way behind them. And much to Richard's disliking, they were almost done.

"Damn it." Richard was always a competitive one. "Doesn't she have a cell or something you could call?"

"I don't remember the number." Garfield said timidly, he didn't like where Richard's temper was going.

"If we don't get this thing finished today, then we'll have to finish it all tomorrow, which I don't think we could do." Richard finalized with slam of the fist to the poor defenseless table.

"Richard, I don't think it's wise to punch the things that cannot punch back." Kory said placing a hand on his shoulder.

But Richard just moved out of her touch and walked out of the room.

_'Maybe she's in the library or something.'_ He thought.

* * *

The Roth children all had their heads bowed towards the grave of their parents. They had each taken a turn to say something, and it was now Dove's turn.

"Um, I really didn't know you, both of you. And I'm sorry that my birth was the cause of your deaths," The Roth children had done this year and year, and every year they would get more comfortable in front of each other until the point they would talk to their parents as if the others weren't there. And if the others heard the speaker say something like, 'it was my fault' or 'I don't think it was wise for you to have gone home so early' they wouldn't say anything, or correct them if they knew it was wrong. They would let them speak, and maybe talk to them afterwards.

"But, maybe I can repay you guys. I could do more dishes and chores around the house. I'll make sure Falcon doesn't get in anymore fights, and…um... I'll clean my room. If it makes you happy that is. And even though I didn't really know you guys, I love you." Dove bowed her head once again and began to cry.

Raven looked down towards her younger sister, watching as her shoulder started to shake violently with every sob. Raven had also cried, but only a few tears. Falcon cried like Dove, but he finished faster and wiped them away with dignity. Crow didn't cry. Crow doesn't do the crying thing. When she asked him, he was surprisingly willing to explain and said that he was finished crying when their father had left them. Raven just nodded and let him off easy without any interrogation questions.

Before Raven could help Dove, Falcon tugged at her sleeve as he wiped his eyes.

"Can…can we go home now?" Falcon asked timidly.

Raven stared at him, taking a note at how even when he cried, he was beginning to look like a man. His bravery was always persevering and never wavering when he needed it.

Falcon started to bawl, but quickly bit his upper lip and made himself stop.

"I shouldn't cry. Crying is for wimps." He murmured.

Raven kneeled down in front of him. Now being shorter than him, she wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"Falcon, do you remember what I told you exactly a year ago when you started to cry and stopped yourself?" She asked softly.

Falcon shook his head no.

"Ok, I'll tell you again. But if you forget I'm not telling you again, alright?"

Falcon nodded his head and looked down at his sister, viridian meeting amethyst.

"When people die and it rains, the rain is the extra tears they never let shed. The extra tears that they held in, and kept in their need to cry. But on this day, the death of our parents, it didn't rain. It didn't rain, because our parents had expressed every emotion freely, they cried when they wanted, they laughed when they wanted. Falcon, when you hold in your tears it will rain immensely when you die. And the people mourning will cry their hearts out, for the fact that you didn't live long enough to express your tears." Raven had said almost word for word of everything that lady at the funeral had said, adding a few sentences of her own.

"Now I remember." Falcon nodded smiling slightly.

"Good. Do you still have to cry?"

"No, but I wont hold back the next time I do." Flacon promised.

Raven smiled back and stood back up.

Crow had already let Dove cry on his shoulder as he held her. Dove fell asleep, resting her head in the crook of his neck. That was a picture people would have killed to have.

Raven looked back down at Falcon, who was looking back up at Raven. She took his hand, and let Crow lead the way to the car.

* * *

Raven walked in the science class an hour after they left the graveyard. They had immediately went home and changed back into their normal clothes. Falcon watched over the sleeping Dove as Crow took Raven to school, since she didn't feel like driving.

As Raven walked over to Garfield and their science project, she noticed Richard was no where to be seen.

"Raven!" Out of sight, but not out of room.

Raven turned around to see Richard stomp through the door.

"I saw you walk in from where I was in the library and ran after you the whole time! Where were you?" Richard yelled.

"I was …at home." Raven didn't feel like it was his business to her mother's anniversary of her death.

"You were at home? AT HOME? You do know this is the second to last day we have for our project right?" Richard was going all out on her.

Raven just stood there, looking back at him and keeping quiet. She didn't deserve this, but this was the only way to get him to finish faster.

As Richard kept yelling, Garfield thought of something. Garfield knew he was right about one thing, Raven was never late to anything. That he knew for a fact, a fact he would gladly bet on. He knew the only time she would be late for something was if something with much greater importance would pop up.

_'With much greater importance.'_ He repeated in his head.

"If we get a horrible grade on this then I'm blaming this all on you!" Richard was still yelling. No, he wasn't yelling just because she was late. All the confusing feelings he was feeling were converted into anger and he was leashing it out on Raven.

_'With much greater importance.'_

"You do know that me and Logan are totally clueless on this right?"

_'With much greater importance.'_

Finally, a light bulb brightened in Garfield's head.

"Dude, Grayson, give it a rest. The less you yell the more we can yell." Logan explained.

As if on cue, Raven turned to the science project and started to work on it.

"Why should we let her off so easily?" Richard asked aggressively.

Garfield leaned in slightly and whispered, "Look if this is personal between you two, good luck. But now isn't the time. Alright?"

Richard narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine."

The group quickly got back to work and managed to finish most of it that day.

* * *

After everyone packed their backpacks, they were all outside of the high school either waiting for their rides or starting to walk home. Victor had taken Terra home, while Raven and Garfield were waiting for Crow. Kory and Richard were supposed to walk, but Kory was talking with Garfield while Richard was using the restroom.

"Wow, Richard definitely lost his temper today, huh?" Garfield asked chuckling.

"Yes, he did," Kory laughed back, "But was it not really Raven's fault for being late?"

Garfield debated whether or not to tell, but decided Kory could keep a secret.

"Years ago on this day, her mother and step father died in a car crash on their way home from the hospital. Raven's mother had just given birth to Dove, Raven's youngest sister. Dove was the only survivor of the crash since she was just a baby and her bones were flexible. She was also wrapped in a ton of blankets. Her and her siblings go to the cemetery on every anniversary. That's why she was late." Garfield explained solemnly.

"That is horrible!" Kory exclaimed, a hand already resting on her mouth in amazement.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, alright?"

"I won't, but why does she not want anyone to know about this?" Kory asked.

"She doesn't want pity for it. But people can already guess something like that happened since no one ever sees her parents."

"Oh."

Raven yelled over to Garfield, "Crow's here! Gar!"

"Alright I'm coming!" Garfield looked back at Kory, "See ya later, Kor."

"Good bye, Gar." Kory giggled at the nicknames they gave one another.

Garfield smiled back as he ran off towards his ride home.

* * *

Sorry it's shorter than the other two, but I already wrote what is going to be in each chapter, and I'm guessing some will be shorter than others.

In my other story I just wrote until a certain number of pages, but in this one, everything is set one what is going to be in each.

* * *

Give _**LadyHood**_ a round of applause for putting up with my grammar/spelling mistakes, and being my first beta! –The crowd goes ahhhh-

* * *

Shouts-

watergoddess08- You make me feel all happy inside when you _write _a review! Thanks for doing it, it really means a lot lol.

CrimsonFire490- lol yes a question indeed. Thanks for reviewing

Cherry Jade- haha yeah, maybe I should have let Crow have his way with that boy. Thank you!

cutter-with-a-cause- me likey that you reviewed! Thankeys :-D (…is that even a word? I think not.)

Kr0nnikal- yeah…lol my beta's LadyHood, but next time I need one it can be yours if you want. Thanks for reviewing!

Evil-Phan-Raven- Really? Wow, thank you sooo much!

Yami-MeKayla- Hey Alyssa (I love that name, it's my best friend's) Thanks for reviewing, I'm sooo glad you like to so far, thanks again!

Rubianca- hahaha…wootcakes, that's hilarious. If you don't mind, I'm going to call you wootcakes now, next chapter instead of seeing 'Rubianca' you shall see w00tcakes! lol. Thanks for reviewing, it totally means a lot to me!

Lain the Fluff-Master- Thanks! Yes I agree, our Richard smoking isn't a good idea, lol but I wanted to go into the whole highschool drama 'oh I'm so pathetic I smoke when I feel bad' kinda thing. He'll get off the habit really soon though, and it'll be all thanks to Raven – woops, I mean...you'll see ; D. Haha that'd be funny if your Beta saw your review…I can only imagine the reaction. By the way, I was reading a story and the author made a note about how the actually saw all the 'The End' episodes of TT. She let a spoil slip about how Robin is being the hero and really protecting the innocent little Raven. I cant wait to see it, she said that we wont be disappointed…wow I'm so giddy!

Raven Ariana- Yeah, like I said in Lain's answered review, I wanted to show how I pictured the whole 'Wow I'm so pathetic I smoke when I feel bad' sort of highschool drama, you know? But don't worry…Richard will get off the nasty habit in a way you might like –wink- hehe. That's the only reason (well besides the drama thing) that I put him smoking in there. Also, if your wondering about Raven in this chapter…no she doesn't smoke anymore, and she wont be smoking for the rest of the story. But she will explain why she was experienced. She also helps Richard get off his habit like she did. Thanks for reviewing what you felt though, it really means a lot!

Tecna- haha your reviews always make me laugh. So I updated this as soon as I could, please don't hurt me! Lol, thanks again! btw: is 'The End' episodes a trilogy? How many parts are there?

alena-chan- Hahahaha that's a hilarious image, squirming and kicking away from the docter, especially when we're all teens here (mostly). Yeah I also like the idea of Richard being jealous, so I added it in for kicks lol. Thanks for reviewing!

sexgoddessmisha4draco- I soooo know what you mean. I love email alerts, so helpful. Their like a remote control…your too lazy to get up and change the channel, so you just get the rectangle looking controller to do it for you while you sit on your butt and watch. You've gotta love it, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Amber Myst- Yeah I agree, but all will change soon don't worry lol. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

M 


	4. The Crow to the Rescue

Big brother to the rescue! Bum bum BUUMMM!

* * *

Sorry.

* * *

"Richard-"

"I don't want to hear it Kory."

"But Richard, I have talked to Garfield-" Kory stopped, 'Was I not supposed to keep a secret? Oh, I was.'

Richard side glanced her, "And.?"

"Um, he has told me the reasoning behind Raven's lateness. Believe me, Richard, it is a good reason." Kory was satisfied with her answer, she didn't say anything. Though she expressed the reason as a good one.

"…" Richard stared, "So? What was it?"

Kory's eyes widened. "I…um, I was not supposed to say anything. Just please believe me that it was for good reason that she leave."

Richard rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"A-and I think that your yelling was unnecessary. Maybe it would be good hearted if you apologized."

Kory said.

Richard kept his head down and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

Kory and Richard rounded a corner.

Kory smiled widely, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No I believe it was a 'maybe'. Was it not?" Kory joked.

"Kory, if you knew what I said then why did you have to ask?" Richard chuckled and lightly elbowed Kory.

Kory went into a fit of giggles. This was the soft side of Richard that only Kory and Victor knew about. Kory knew that in time Terra would know his the way she and Victor did.

Kory looked at Richard through he laughing to see a stern look on his face. If that didn't stop her laughing then the next thing he did definitely would.

"C'mon Kory let's go." Richard grabbed her arm and started to lead her away.

Kory looked at what Richard was staring at and gasped.

"Richard! It is Raven!"

* * *

After Crow had come to pick up Raven and Garfield, Raven came home and changed into something lighter. She didn't really care if it wasn't her 'style' because it was comfortable.

After deciding not to get a bite to eat, Raven walked outside and started to walk around mindlessly, thinking about random things.

She was looking down, and wasn't watching where she was gong. Big mistake.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!"

Raven's head snapped up in surprise, "Sorry." She said with a bit of ignorance.

The teenaged boy leaned in, "That doesn't sound sincere." He snarled.

Raven narrowed her eyes; "Does it have to be?"

Usually Raven wouldn't argue and would just walk away, but she wasn't in the best of moods today.

The boy's scowl turned into a smirk, "Yes, it does."

Raven eyed the boy; he looked around Crow's age, meaning he probably would know and fear Crow. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but he stepped in front of her. She decided to just go back but his posse blocked the way. Raven was stuck in the middle of a circle of idiots.

"Let me go." Raven sighed annoyed.

"Say the magic words." The leader of the gang chuckled menacingly.

"The magic words." Raven sneered.

The leader snickered, "A funny one we have here, boys."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest, "Just let me go already. I'm a lot more trouble than you think I am."

That statement sent the group surrounding her into a fit of laughter.

By the time they were settling down, Raven's legs were already getting tired of standing.

"You know, I usually don't hit girls but-" Out of no where the leader sent a punch to Raven's face.

Knowing he'd do that soon, she swerved to the left and delivered a punch to his gut.

The group watched as their leader doubled over in pain. Raven would have advanced until he was on the floor, but her vision started to waver between normal and extremely blurry.

'What the hell.' She let her hand massage her head, not noticing their leader stand back up to his full height.

"You bitch." She heard the leader say as he sent another punch towards her chest bone.

She dodged it, feeling as if a lot of energy was leaving her with just one swift move.

'Seriously, what the hell is going on here.? I feel so weak.'

The leader started being a snob, and Raven could tell by his facial expression. But she could barely hear him over her own heart beating in her ears.

Raven staggered to the side clutching her head with one hand.

The group around her started to question what the heck was wrong with her, they didn't even touch her.

Raven took one blurry glance at their confused faces, and collapsed.

* * *

"Richard, you must help her! She might be beaten up!" Kory urged.

"She can take care of herself, Kory, she already punched that guy in the gut." Richard argued back trying to get out of her death grip on his arm.

"Please Richard! You must help her, please put your pride aside and help her!" Kory yelled.

Richard glared at her.

"Richard, what if we do not see her in school tomorrow because you would not help her! What if she gets beaten or even raped?" Kory whispered with urgency.

"Kory, stop worrying, she will not get raped." Richard broke through her grasp and turned around, walking away.

Kory was deciding whether to leave Raven, or follow Richard, besides he knew more about this country than she did, what if he was right?

All of Kory's questions were answered as she watched Raven collapse to the ground.

"Richard!"

Richard turned around with an annoyed look. That look completely faltered as Raven hit the ground and wasn't even moving afterward.

* * *

Once Raven hit the ground, a looming figure came out of no where and grabbed the leader by the neck, suspending him in the air with his back against a nearby tree.

"What did you do to her?"

"Who the hell are you?" The leader tried to break free, but to no avail.

The leader was brought lower, now eye to eye with his assaulter.

"Her older brother. Ever heard of Crow Roth?"

The leader couldn't help but let out a gasp.

'The girl was right, she was more trouble than I thought. She was related to Crow Roth! She must have been Raven. No wonder she dodged my moves.'

"Alright man! We'll leave, just put me down already!" The leader struggled to say through Crow's death-like grip. He had never heard of Crow actually showing anger. He only heard rumors that he cold beat you up without even looking like he cared. But this time Crow looked as if he was livid. Heck, he probably was.

"Not until you tell me exactly what you did." Crow snarled.

"We didn't do nothing! She dodged two of my punches and collapsed, I wasn't even able to touch her!"

Crow stared at the leader of the group with his intense eyes, waiting for him to crack under pressure and tell him what really happened.

There was a moment of silence, he must be telling the truth.

Crow brought the leader to the ground and watched as the leader straightened out his outfit, acting like he wasn't pleading for his life a second ago. If anything that only made Crow angrier.

Crow waited until the leader looked back up with a smirk on his face, and punched him straight on the nose. A sickening crack was heard making his group stagger back and run away. As Crow brought his hand back, he noticed blood dripping from his knuckles and look to their 'oh so fearless leader' to see him holding two teeth, blood dripping from his mouth and disfigured nose.

"Is that your blood on my fist?" Crow asked unfazed by the leader's weird breathing.

The leader looked at Crow's hand and his eyes widened. He stepped away from Crow and made a run for it in the other direction, telling himself not to stop until he was with mommy.

Crow smirked and wiped off the blood using a leaf from a tree, not even breaking it off the stem. Crow turned back around to see Raven lying on the floor motionless.

He bent down and checked to see for any injuries. Crow sighed in relief that the leader was right. He chuckled to himself, he knew how feisty Raven could get, and knew when she did, no one could lay a hand on her.

Crow scooped her in his hands and picked her up bridal style. He was about to walk home when two people running towards him called out to him.

He saw one of them was the guy from that rainy day, while the other was just a tall red head. She looked preppy, he'd had have to freak her out or something, Goth law.

Crow waited until they caught up with him.

"What?" Was his famous greeting.

The red head started to talk, though she talked like a foreigner, not a prep.

"Is Raven… ok? She is not hurt correct?" Kory asked, her hands clamped together in concern.

"She's fine."

Kory was about to ask another question, but Richard intruded.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked, eyes narrowed slightly. For all he knew this creep who he kept seeing with Raven might be a stalker, who's waited until she was unconscious to have his way with her.

Crow looked annoyed, "Home."

Kory and Richard exchanged confused looks.

"Who are you?" Richard asked, totally confused.

"Why is that important?" Crow asked.

Richard brought his hands up in defense, "I just wanna know."

Crow scowled and turned away, ready to walk away from their stupid questions.

Surprisingly Kory stopped him by a light touch on the arm making him turn around.

"Please, we are just concerned for her safety." Kory reasoned.

Crow eyed the hand on his shoulder; Kory took it off immediately.

"I'm her older brother. Crow Roth."

Richard had to strain himself not to choke on his own spit.

'Her brother's Crow? THE Crow?'

"Oh, her brother? That is wonderful you two have such a close relationship." Kory gushed, beaming her smile that could probably blind Crow for life.

"Right..."

"May we escort you to your house and stay until Raven is healthy?" Kory asked sweetly.

Crow rolled his eyes and turned around, walking away, "Whatever."

* * *

Crow led the way until they were all at the Roth's stoop. He rang the bell using his foot and leaned on the rail, Raven was getting heavy.

Kory watched a cute boy and girl answered the door. The girl answered it with the boy behind her, but it seemed that the little girl didn't recognize Kory and ran behind the older boy.

Crow stepped into view with Raven in his hands and walked inside.

"Crow!" The girl greeted, "What happened to Raven?"

Falcon shut the door after Richard and Kory walked in.

"Oh! She is just so adorable!" Kory grabbed the girl bright her in a bone-crushing hug.

Crow didn't even look back as he entered the living-room and carefully set Raven down on the couch. Richard, Falcon and Dove in Kory's arms followed.

"Um, Falcon?" Dove asked pleadingly.

Falcon turned around and tugged on Kory's arm, "Can you let go of her? She's choking."

Kory looked down at Dove's pale face and set her down, "My apologies." She sent them a wide smile.

Dove matched it with her own while Falcon eyed them weirdly.

"What happened to Raven, Crow?" Falcon asked, recovering from his stupor.

"I think she passed out because of lack of sleep and nutrition. Falcon, when she wakes up make sure she gets some fruits. I'm going out." Crow left to the kitchen to get a bite to eat first, Richard followed.

Kory was left in a room with the younger Roths.

"Umm, Hello! I am Kory Anders, what is your name?" She asked Dove.

"My names Dove, and this is Falcon." Dove pointed to Falcon, who was playing with Raven's hand and entwining his fingers with hers. He looked worried, and Dove noticed how he was extra quiet.

Kory noticed this too. "Do not worry Falcon. Raven will awaken soon enough." She assured him with a smile and ruffle to the hair.

Falcon gave her a weak smile and continued to play with Raven's hands.

Kory decided to change the subject. "So… Dove, Falcon, Raven, Crow. Are these not the names of majestic American birds?"

"Yes, our mother gave them. She loved birds, and said it would be nice to have these names. They set us apart from others, and we like it. She named us on which bird's personality matched ours. As you see, Crow was given to my colder and more distant older brother. Raven was more of a quiet yet sarcastic one. I was given Falcon for my more brave and rebellious actions. While Dove is a more sweet and gentle person, coming from a different father."

"Yeah, but our mother gave Crow, Raven and Falcon their names. Falcon was actually the one who named me since." Dove bowed her head slightly.

"Since your mother died, correct?" Kory asked softly.

Falcon and Dove nodded their heads.

"But Raven and Crow take good care of you two. You both have nothing to worry about." Kory beamed, remembering the time Raven and Crow protected Falcon from the group of bullies. And also how Crow beat up the kid who threatened Raven with his posse.

Falcon and Dove nodded their heads again; the only difference was that they both had a comforting smile on their faces.

* * *

As Richard followed Crow to the kitchen, he noticed that there were no pictures of people on the wall. No family, not even self-portraits hung on the vacant white walls. He was surprised, after seeing how protective Raven was when he talked about her parents, he would have guess they had pictures of them all over the place.

Reaching their destination, Crow opened the fridge and rummaged through the bottom drawers.

Richard eyed the kitchen, it was clean. In fact, the silverware even matched the tiles on the floor. To think about it, their living-room was matched and well furnished as well.

Richard almost yelped in surprise when he saw an apple being hurdled at him. He caught it and look to see Crow eating an apple as well. Hesitantly, he bit into it. You can never trust someone like Crow to hand you an apple, especially after the movie 'Snow White' came out.

'Actually,' He took a bite, 'It's pretty good.'

"So are you guys Raven's friends?" Crow asked, taking another bite and started fishing his car keys out of a messy drawer.

"Actually, we just have a science project together."

Richard answered.

Crow nodded and finally pulled the car keys from the drawer. "And I was surprised when she met Garfield." Crow eyed the door to the living-room where Kory was. "She usually doesn't bring home things like those." He pointed a thumb towards the door.

Richard chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

'Am I actually having a conversation without a beating from THE Crow? I am so telling Victor about this.'

Crow and Richard talk for another few minutes before he leaves. Richard walks back inside and sees Kory tickling Falcon to death to get him to cheer up.

"Hahahaha, stop it! Hahahaha."

"Not until you have declared the word 'Uncle'. Kory giggled.

Richard rolled his eyes playfully and noticed a little movement from the couch. He looked closer to see that

Raven was waking up.

Before he could get out-

".R-Richard?"

Everyone froze at the sound of Raven's voice.

Dove and Falcon turned to see their sister awake. Dove ran to Raven and tackled her like she did every morning to get her to wake up. While Falcon scrambled off the floor with a little help from Kory and stood next to her as she sat up, a small Dove in her lap.

"What happened and why are they here?" Raven asks, rubbing her head.

"I think you blacked out from luck of neutrons and sleep." Dove answered with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Um, I think she means lack of nutrition." Kory corrected, getting off the floor. "Do you not remember collapsing while in the middle of a group of boys ganging up on you?"

Raven thought for a second, "Oh yeah. What happened to them…and me?"

This time Richard spoke up in his usual careless voice, "Basically right after you dropped to the ground, your brother must have been walking around and saw you drop. So he came over and pinned the leader guy to a tree and choked him. Then after he let go of him, thinking he wasn't going to be beat up, Crow delivered a powerful punch to the guy's nose!" Richard was starting to get excited and was now acting out the scene. "Then the whole group ran away! Your brother seemed to care less that he broke two teeth and broke the guy's nose, or that he was bawling! Crow asked him if it was his blood on his knuckle and the guy ran off. That is so Crow style, just like everything I've heard." Richard beamed, and looked around to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

Raven shook off her surprised expression, "So why are you two here?"

"We just wanted to see how you were doing after we saw what happened, and asked your brother Crow if we may stay. So here we are!" Kory said in her usual giddy voice.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Well thanks for the concern. I'm fine now, so you two can leave."

Kory looked at Richard as if saying she wanted to stay, but unfortunately he was already half way to the door.

"Don't need to tell me twice." He said before walking out the door.

Kory looked back at Raven, "I think it is nutrition your brother said to have. Let me get you some fruit, do you have any?"

'Why does she want to help me?' Raven wondered.

Falcon nodded and led her to the kitchen; "I'll show you." Kory smiled and followed him.

Raven looked down at Dove who was smiling up at her, still sitting on her lap from her tackle.

"What a day, huh?" Raven asked gently.

Dove nodded, giving her another famous 100-wat smile.

Kory and Falcon walked back in with fresh fruits on a plate.

"Here you are, Raven!" Kory beamed, obviously proud of her work.

Raven took an apple and started peeling it.

"Thanks, but you don't have to stay." Raven urged.

Kory blinked, "I know."

There was silence, until Kory got the message.

"Oh, you do not wish for me to stay."

Raven started feeling guilty.

Kory stood up and started to walk away, but turned around before she left the room.

"Raven, if you want a friend, a girl friend, then I am always here." She assured.

Raven looked down and smiled, "Thanks, Kory. I…I'd like that." Raven mumbled. 'It's the least I could do after shooing her out of my house.'

Kory looked dreamy eyed at her. "This is wonderful! In my country, this kind of situation is always celebrated with pudding!"

Raven nodded slightly, "Yeah, uhhh… maybe tomorrow, Kory."

Kory nodded and said her good byes to the family and showed herself out.

Raven exchanged looks with her siblings and started to giggle.

"Interesting girl, isn't she?"

* * *

Thanks for reading it!

Give another round of applause for _**Lady Hood**_, for doing her job as my beta. Without her, Falcon would have been renamed to Flacon haha.

LadyHood- THANK YOU! And btw: lol you didnt give it to me late, all i need is the chapter before a week and i'll be fine. A day later is abstolutly ok, and i hope you had fun at the game, lol.

* * *

Shouts-

CrimsonFire490- Yeah I did, I have an interest in the rain. I could always sit in the middle of a storm and take the rain, I love it. Your schools out? Congrats and finally! Lol. Oh yeah, so I finally had time to answer your review about the ideas, so I wrote out this whole looong email of them, lol I'm gushing with ideas and of course I could give you some. But everytime I send the email 2 seconds later I get an email saying the email cant be sent, so idk what to do. Maybe you have another email address I could send you the stuff at? Thanks for reading and reviewing btw lol.

Tecna- haha thanks, I'm glad you liked it! YES! I'm free! (for now, but hey its better than nothing lol). Three episodes you say? Well now THAT is, as you say, 'EXTREMLY FAB'. You're going to Alton towers! Woah! I've only head good things about that place, though I've never gone. You'd better tell me how it went when you get back, ok? Thanks for reviewing!

darkfirebird1423- (super man voice) Do not thank me, darkfirebird1423, for it is my duty to update! Lol ok anyway, thank YOU for liking and reviewing my story, it means a lot!

Sharawolfdemon45- haha thanks!

sexgoddessmisha4draco- hahahahha, you are so lucky! A remote for your lights and everything? Wow, totally cool. Thanks for reviewing, and yes I agree Lain is an awesome person and author, she'll be happy to know you said it D.

DaRkNiGhT- lol thanks! I really appreciate the support.

Secret- thanks! And I will!

Ravens-Rage- lol you just HAD to send me the screenshots didn't you? I spent HOURS staring at them like 'omg….OMG!….O.M.F.G" oh well, I'm glad you did, no matter what anyone says! Unlike other people, I love spoilers. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Val-Creative- Creative? Wow thanks, and I truly love this review, thanks for writing it!

Raecat- Hello raecat, and thanks! Yep Dove is just a little hope and joy to add to the house of negative auras. Yeah, it could go either way couldn't it? Thanks again!

FireKumori mage- Thanks, much appreciated. : D

cutter-with-a-cause- haha, that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks 4 reviewing.

watergoddess08- haha yeah Richard's a real arse. But thing will change, and I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing!

W00tcakes- Gah, I'm sorry if it was too sad, I just kinda...made it up weirdly enough. But thanks for reviewing! Haha, oh and btw oh-queen-of-wootcakes, what does kutgw mean?

Ravenfairie- thanks, and I will!

inugirl120- thanks!

NumbuhZero- haha, yeah Robin as a bad guy just might be appealing isn't it? Thanks for reviewing, queen of gnomes!

Cherry Jade- haha, yeah I guess we could consider it sweet. Thanks!

Elektra107- Thanks!

Semine Midnight- thanks, it really means a lot. Are you British? Cuz I love it when British people say 'Bloody brilliant', absolutely in-love with the phrase lol. Gahh…your making me feel so happy, thanks for your support!

Kim- haha THANKS! I WILL SOON! (lol XD)

Kali Donovan- haha thanks, hope you like this chapter

Krista-Thanks, and I will as soon as I can!

* * *

SPECIAL NOTE TO ALENA AS WELL AS A THANK YOU—

Pretty in Scarlet20/Alena (w/e you prefer)- I just want to thank you for your special thanks again, it really means a lot to me.

**If anyone is reading this, you should know** that Alena was recently seriously insulted by a stupid Star/Rob fanatic. I was thinking, there are seriously some crazed people on this site. I mean, it's just a bunch of cartoons on a TV show with personalities...no reason to threaten the person, their story, and religion! I mean seriously, it's really freaky.

Thanks you for giving awesome support, as well!

Remember not to let it affect you Alena! Oh and if any of you are being ridiculed in the same way then…

CALL GHOSTBUSTERS! WOO!

* * *

Lol XD, sorry, I just had to say that.

* * *

M 


	5. The Chemicals I

NOTE: Some people were guessing that the reason Raven had collapsed was becuase of her new powers. Actually (im sooo sorry i hadnt written it clear enough) she collapsed because that week (since it was her mother's aniversey or her death) she hadnt been getting sleep at all, as well as eating any food. And by not getting sleep and nutrients, its possible that you may collapse out of lack of energy. Sorry again for making that unclear! Forgive me!

* * *

Raven had woken up without any change of a normal day. Though this time everyone was beginning to act like their normal selves. Crow would come out of his room more often. Flacon's pranks were taking affect, Raven was eating and sleeping with ease again, and Dove's happy laughter filled the house with energy. 

As Raven was walking to the front entrance of her school, she noticed Richard's group sitting on the stoop, though there was no Richard. She looked more into the group to see Kory and Terra talking and Victor was arm wrestling Garfield, while others were just sitting. But no Richard.

That gave her a little hope into thinking he might be sick and not come to school today. That usually never happened, but it was worth the hope.

Raven looked back at the group to see Kory and Garfield waving vigorously at her. She cocked an eyebrow and slowly waved back, walking into the high school.

* * *

Raven walked to her locker and opened it, dumping her usual books and contents into it. 

Shutting her locker she let out a squeal dropping her books all over the floor. Richard was standing behind the door of the locker, and his view was visible when she shut it.

"Jeez, Richard, what do you want?" Raven bent down to pick up her books.

He stepped forward, invading her personal bubble. "Nothin', just wanted to say hey." He smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood back up, noticing how close they were when she did.

"Whatever, now get out of my line of view." She demanded harshly and side stepped him before she strode to her classroom.

Richard chuckled and turned around to follow her.

But when he turned around, Raven was right in front of him, staring at him with a determined look on her face.

"No." She said with a stern voice. "Richard, I've had enough of you bullying. Stop it. Now that you know who my brother is, you'll finally listen to me."

Richard stared at her wide-eyed.

Raven glared for another second or two and turned around, stomping to her next class.

Richard stuffed his hands in his pockets and went to meet his group.

* * *

Raven came to lunch a little late today; as it was the only time she could drop off some books at the library. 

She walked over to her usual table to see Garfield banging his head against the table; his tray already pushed aside.

Raven sat next to him and watched as he lifted his head to bang it against the table again, but she grabbed his nape before he did.

Garfield let out a yelp of surprise, "Oh, Raven, it's just you." He sighed in relief.

"Why, what'd you do this time?" Raven asked taking out her bag of chips.

"I…sorta...kinda…threw all my meat at the principal." Garfield laid his head on the table looking stressed.

Raven looked at him skeptically, "And does he know this?"

Garfield blinked, "Well... no."

"Then what's the matter?"

"If I get in trouble one more time my aunt is seriously going to kill me!" Garfield yelled.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hello friends!" Garfield and Raven heard from behind them.

They turned to see Kory behind them, a huge bowl of something in her hands.

"What's that, Kor?" Garfield asked.

"Oh, it is the traditional pudding from my country to celebrate the becoming of friends that I have told Raven about yesterday."

Kory plopped the bowl in front of Raven and Garfield and took a seat next to Raven.

Raven and Garfield regarded the pudding closely, it wasn't moving. In fact, it was sort of crusty looking. Usually when pudding or jello was 'plopped', it at least jiggled. But no, this one was special.

Kory took the clear lid off, "Please, try some!"

Raven and Garfield exchanged placid looks and grabbed a spoon. They've eaten worse.

* * *

The 2 groups had one more day to finish their project; it was due the next. After school, the 2 groups decided to meet at the science lab. Victor's group was now only a little ahead of Richard's, Kory's questions were getting harder to explain. 

"Alright Gar, just add chemical no.45 to the solution from no.56 and vitamin e. You think you could do that?" Raven asked without looking up from her math homework. "Good, because I have to use the restroom." Raven left without even waiting for an answer.

Garfield eyed the colorful liquids in front of him. It would be so much easier if he actually knew which chemical was which… Darting his eyes between each chemical, Richard saw his uneasiness.

"Hey Logan, green plus purple." Richard smirked. He didn't know why, but since a few days ago, Richard has been noticing Raven more often. He loved science, well, the class anyway, because it gave him a good reason to study her. Not study her like he was in love with her, but really study with her. Richard had forgotten the amazing yet natural color of her eyes. How pale her skin really was, and even the way her stoic face seemed to lighten up slightly when she would talk. In this case, she would be talking about science. While Richard was 'studying', it seemed her words actually got into his head and stuck, thus teaching him what he needed to know about the science project they were working on.

Garfield looked from Richard to the chemicals. Sure enough, there was the purple and green sitting right in front of him.

With a sheepish look on his face, he thanked Richard.

* * *

"Ugh..." Terra banged her head against her Current Events book. 

Kory was asking more questions, and they weren't getting anywhere since it was Kory's turn to do the project.

"Please, why would it affect the solution if I added this chemical?" Kory pondered aloud.

"Kory, please! No more questions. You're hurtin' my brain, man." Victor sighed and held his head in his hands.

Kory looked from Victor to Terra and pouted; yet following her directions silently.

The group watched as the chemical she added turned into a summer sky blue.

"Oh! That is most interesting. It reminds me much of Richard's eyes!" Kory gushed.

Without hesitation Kory grabbed the vile of the new azure chemical and turned around, jogging over to Richard's table.

* * *

Raven had returned fast enough to see the reaction of the chemicals Garfield combined turning a light hue of yellow. 

Garfield drooped down to eye level of the liquid in the vile, letting out a sigh of amazement.

"Isn't it weird how such dark colors can be added to make an even lighter color?" Garfield asked in amazement.

Richard looked at Raven, knowing she'd have the answer.

"Garfield, the reason that happens is because the reservoirs within the chemical color-" Raven started but was cut off with hand to her mouth.

"Don't. Just don't." Garfield sighed shaking his head no.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the feeling of his hand over her mouth. He quickly got the message and snapped his hand back.

As Raven was recovering from her encounter, Garfield lifted the chemical to eye level so he won't have an aching back the next morning. Richard turned his head to Kory's table as he heard her say his name.

Raven also heard the happy squeal and looked towards her with annoyed eyes. Garfield followed Raven's eyes until he was fully turned around.

"Kory-"

But it was too late.

* * *

Victor's POV 

I heard Raven walk back into the room from wherever she went as Kory started to add the mixture together without a word, she was probably a little angry with Terra and I for not explaining. I just wanted to get this thing over with.

Our group watched the mixture turn a cool looking blue. Kory said it matched Richard's eyes perfectly, so she picked up the vile and jogged to Richard's table to compare.

I tried to stop her, to tell her to be careful but she was just one of those people who didn't hear anything once their head was filled with weird girly things ranging from fluffy pink stuffed animals to pretty skies.

"Its ok, enjoy the silence of stupid questions." Terra piped up from hitting her head against her book.

I looked towards her and chuckled nodding an agreement.

Right when we were in slight nirvana, we heard someone yell 'Kory' but was cut off at the sound of glass breaking.

I turned around to see Kory and Garfield facing each other, yet they were staring at the ground. Both of them had the same expression on their face, extreme shock.

Terra and I exchanged worried glances and walked towards the scene at the same time Raven and Richard briskly walked around the table.

The 6 of us were all staring at the two chemicals that had fallen to the ground.

The two chemicals amazingly didn't even mix yet, though they were slowly inching towards each other. It was weird to watch, because the logic of it was all wrong. The liquids shouldn't have been moving at all, unless the school itself was uneven. And even if it was, the liquids would be moving in one direction, not moving towards each other. I watched as they were still inching towards each other like magnets, only a few centimeters away from colliding. Glass remains scattered the floor, but no one was watching to see if they had stepped in any. I knew they were all wondering the same thing I was.

"I might just be uneducated or something, but are the liquids even allowed to do that?" Terra asked, breaking the tension.

"It's…its going against the laws of physics." Raven mumbled in total awe.

"You think maybe we're directly over some inch deep trench?" Garfield asked.

"We might, but even if we were it wouldn't take effect because of the evening of cement when they built this school." I answered.

"Did we not add chemicals worthy of being magnetic?" Kory asked, this time her question didn't seem so out of place.

"No. But…shouldn't we try and block their collision?" Richard wondered.

The group was quiet; no one had any idea, including me.

* * *

Normal POV 

The group was still for the last second. None of them knew that this would be the last time they would be the same. All of their lives would be changed forever, never to return to their normal teenaged selves, and they didn't even know it yet.

Liquids collided, making each eye in it's small audience widen.

Everyone stepped back as the collision of these two chemicals created some sort of system to regenerate the liquid into quickly filtering the room's air into a fog-like area.

The clouds started to rise to the top, making the teens cough and choke from lack of clean oxygen.

Richard quickly grabbed a cloth from a drawer and covered his nose, starting to breathe in the oxygen coming from the cloth. Holding it to his nose with one hand, he grabbed a handful of cloths and crawled over to the other teens handing them one.

Once their lungs were filled with better air, they got the strength to open the windows and swat away the fog.

The group cautiously took off the rag from their face and watched the fog disperse as it floated to the sky.

"Is it... is it ok to breathe correctly?" Kory asked cautiously, turning towards Richard to see him nod.

The whole group let out the air they were holding in, thanking they were saved.

"Wow." Raven looked to Richard who was now cleaning off his pants from crawling on the floor. "Who knew our Richard was actually a quick thinker." She smirked.

Richard narrowed his eyes; "This is no time to be joking, Raven."

Raven widened her eyes with shock. 'He…he actually said my name without saying it like it was a curse. He said it…correctly.'

Her shock quickly disappeared as he began to bark out orders again.

"We'll just have to tell Mrs. O'Reily it spilled, nothing big. We should all go home and start tomorrow all over again. At least this time we know exactly what to do."

To Raven's astonishment, everyone nodded their head and followed him out the door.

* * *

Kory and Richard were walking home again, except this time it was in total silence. 

Richard had to admit that Raven, though her way of wording was slightly ruder, was right. He was being a quick thinker, something that never happened to him.

He knew his thinking was quite delayed, as well as his reflexes being slow. But today his head snapped while his body sprang to action. Richard didn't even realize what he was doing until he felt that he could breathe clearly again.

Soon enough Kory's house appeared and he waved goodbye half-heartily. Though Kory did the same, they were both thinking about the concoction they inhaled a while before.

Kory started to feel a lot weaker after they left school, and even weaker when Richard and her were walking home. As she walked through the door, she got extremely dizzy, and just managed to stumble her way to her room.

* * *

Terra felt a little heavier than usual walking into her house. Not heavy as in, weight. Heavy as if she was holding a huge boulder on her shoulders. 

She had managed to sneak into her house as usual. Let's just say she didn't have a wonderful relationship with her parents.

It was now getting late, and she grabbed some food to eat in her room. After the incident all she felt like doing was being lazy and lay on her bed all day.

"Oh, Austin Power's is on." Terra put her food down on her bed and turned off the lights for the full theatre affect.

Shutting the curtains, she took one last look at the setting sun. Her room had the perfect view of the sun when it would set in the afternoon over the mountains.

It was now perfectly dark and her food was ready.

Half way through the movie Terra totally forgot about her half eaten sandwich and on the edge of her bed.

"Wow, I LOVE this movie!" Terra giggled as a commercial came on.

Remembering her sandwich she turned around and grabbed it. As she bite into it, her muscles tightened immensely, making her drop her sandwich and grab at her neck.

Terra spit out the sandwich, but she was still choking. This wasn't making sense, usually once people spit out the food they were choking on everything would be ok. But she had already spit out the food, and was still choking to death.

Terra stood up slowly and staggered to the bathroom, falling every once in a while.

She barely made it to the bathroom before she collapsed onto the floor. Her muscles tightened even more and she could barely move. Closing her eyes tight in pain.

"What's...happening..." She breathed out.

Terra pushed herself to her hands and knees she opened her eyes to see yellow glowing light on the floor.

She looked around with difficulty for the source but couldn't see anything. The glowing yellow light increased from the corner of her eye.

Terra looked back down to see her hands glowing immensely. With sudden fear, pushing away the pain, she stood up quickly and looked in the mirror.

A piercing scream was let out as Terra stared at herself. Her eyes and hands were glowing a bright yellow lightening the room.

A sudden large bolt of light came from her glowing hands as she continued to scream and she felt her hands sling to the ground. It was as if her hands and the earth were magnets.

Once she summoned enough strength, she ripped her hands from the earth, the scream sounding more like Bloody Mary. Terra felt the ground begin to shake as an earthquake decided to occur. But she couldn't help but feel a connection with the earthquake, and felt as if she had started it herself.

* * *

"Yeah!" Garfield chuckled, shooting a fist into the air. 

After school had let out and Crow dropped him off, he ran straight to check his email. It turns out that Garfield had sent in a couple of his jokes to a local comedy club. Surprisingly he got in and was to leave to the club in an hour.

He was now getting ready, giddy as ever. Garfield would chuckle and recite a line, then laugh at his own lame joke.

Tying the tie to his outfit, he grabbed his jacket.

A sudden pain filled heat ran over his body making him drop to his knees. But almost as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Garfield freaked out a little, "What the hell was that?"

Shaking it off as nervousness her grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. As he checked to see how he looked a burning sensation stopped him in his tracks.

It was now only a sharp pain on his chin. Looking in the mirror he saw the skin on his chin start to bubble.

Garfield's eyes widened and felt the bubbling of his skin continue and spread throughout his whole entire body. A heating sensation following it a second later.

Garfield squirmed and fell to his knees ripping off his clothes and scratching at his skin. It felt as if it were stretching and shrinking one after another.

Drooping his head down towards the floor he grabbed the carpet under his hands and squeezed, waiting for the pain to subdue.

Clenching his eyes in agony it now felt as if his molars and nails on his hands and feet were being stretched all the way to China.

A climax of pain entered his body followed by tremendous heat as he stood on his knees, arched his back, threw his head back and flexed his clawed hands, letting out the loudest scream he could as he felt the earth shake from under him.

But instead of a piercing scream, the loudest roar of a lion came from the saber-toothed boy on the floor.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Kory asked as she walked in through the door. 

Nobody answered, and she was feeling awfully drowsy.

Kory ran up the stairs, accidentally stumbling on the last step but continued to her room.

Now she felt like she had absolutely no energy left and plopped onto her bed without even taking her shoes off.

Placing her hands under head for support she drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

A few hours passed without anyone waking her up. But Kory woke up with a start as she felt the ground shake slightly.

"That must be what they call… an earthquake." She mumbled to assure herself that everything was fine.

The ground shook again and she sat up.

As if sitting up was a cue, her body began to ache as if she had just ran from her home country to her room and back.

Kory looked towards her hands looking for the source for her burning which was now spreading from her fingertips to her knuckles.

"What is this?" She questioned loudly.

Trying to get out of bed to wash her hands with ice water she collapsed because of lack of energy and rolled on the floor, landing on her stomach.

One second later she heard the loud knocks from her door.

"KEEP QUIET IN THERE YOU TROQ, I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK!" Her sister yelled.

Kory narrowed her eyes at the door. She was laying in agony on the floor and her sister didn't even have the decency to check to see if she had fallen! She even called her a name her sister had given her before they even moved here. 'TROQ' stood for 'The Ruler Of Queers.' Kory had a lot of guy friends from Holland before her family moved, and her sister made fun of her for it. Kory was always those kinda of people who would be more hurt by someone insulting her friends, than if the person insulted her. Her sister was always pushing her around and treating her like dirt.

Kory felt her eyes and hands light on fire, but it suddenly felt right. Instead of the burning she felt from her hands, they only felt warm. Her body didn't ache; in fact she felt completely restored.

Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits as she growled, "I truly hate you."

With the riotous fury burning within her heart, a sudden blinding green light shot from her narrowed eyes and hit her door.

Kory forgot all hate and widened her eyes, getting up from her position on the floor. She ran to the now scorched door and ran a hand over it, thanking her sister for leaving right after she yelled at her.

"What… has happened to me?" She asked totally mortified.

* * *

After Victor got home he ran downstairs to the basement and grabbed his toolbox, ready to get to work. 

Victor's secret past time was working on his new car. It was almost done, but he needed tighten the door hinges.

It was a normal car, except for the fact that he had made it himself. Victor even painted it with different designs of his liking.

Ever since his parents started to show more affection for their eldest son, Victor began to work on his 'baby'.

Victor got giddy and laughed heartily, "I should be done soon!"

'What the hell?' Some screws on the car were beginning to come loose. What scared him was that they were doing it simultaneously.

Almost immediately after this realization a sharp pain indulged him, making his drop to the floor and squirm.

Victor screamed for help, forgetting that he had added a layer of soundproof wall to the basement so his family wouldn't be able to hear him.

The pain was so immense, his vision started to get blurry, and before he knew it he had passed out.

Two hours later he woke up as he felt the earth shake slightly. Though he wasn't alarmed, because it was California.

"Was it…was it all a dream?" He asked aloud rubbing his temple.

Victor hadn't opened his eyes yet, because he didn't notice until now the words 'BATTERY RECHARGED' blinking in his head.

Opening his eyes he looked around to see everything as if he were a security camera. To the side of his vision were blinking green lights with words underneath telling him he was alive.

Surprisingly, he knew all the codes he was looking at. Victor looked at a brown box and thought to zoom in on it.

Automatically, like a camera, his vision zoomed in on the box, reading the words on it and repeating it better in a computer within his mind.

Victor chuckled and shook his head. "I must be dreaming. I feel like I'm a person inside a robot."

He looked down at his body to see swirls of blue colored technology. Victor rubbed it against the cement floor, and sure enough, sparks flew from the friction.

"That's weird, that actually felt real." Victor stood up and turned around, letting out a girly scream.

"MY BABY!" His baby was no more. Parts were scattered everywhere and some of larger parts were just plain missing.

"Oh, this had better be a dream!" Victor gritted his teeth and clenched his robotic hands into a fist.

Something felt different. Victor felt more weight on one hand than the other when he closed his hands and gripped it into a fist.

He held up both of his hands and compared for difference.

On Victor's left robotic hand he saw a rather large ring that he noticed famous rappers wore. Examining it, he saw a small button in the middle o the design on the ring.

"Hmm…I wonder." Victor tried to press it but his metal finger was too large. Without thinking a small door opened at the tip of his finger and let out a pointed rod.

Victor eyed it for a second, then shrugged and used it. He was beginning to like this dream robotic body.

As he pressed the button another pain erupted in his stomach making him double over, but not collapse. It wasn't as rancid as the other transformation, and he could take it.

Clenching his teeth he watched as the metal on his body began to replace itself with skin in an organized and neat manner.

After what seemed to be a million years, which in reality was only two minutes, he was back to his original self.

Again, he compared both of his hands. They were made of skin and flexed like a normal human.

Victor examined the rest of his body, everything was normal. Looking towards his car he sighed to see it still in horrible ruins.

One thing he noticed didn't change was the expensive looking ring on his finger. Victor examined it over, though it was a little harder without the machines in his vision to help. The ring looked as if it were stuck to his skin.

Looking closer, he saw a drop of blood drip from the base of the ring, and a little scar surrounding the skin where the ring lay.

"This is definitely weird." Victor thought, but dismissed it as more of his dream and left the basement to go to sleep.

If he had looked harder, he would have noticed the small droplets of blood drying and leaving a permanent stain from where he had collapsed and went through his first transformation.

* * *

This chapter was actually **a full 18 pages,** so i split it in half. You should see the next chapter soon. 

_**LadyHood**_, as you all know, is my beta. She is doing an awesome job even though shes on the road moving. EVERYONE PRAISE HER! hehe. THANK YOU SO MUCH LADY HOOD!

* * *

Instead of listing all my shouts, im only going to make shouts to comments that either ask a question, or caught me eye..or something. Though it doesnt mean the other reviews arent appreciated! i really do LIVE on reviews now...so thanks 2 everyone! 

sexgoddessmisha4draco-hahahahahaha, omg that's a hilarious story. I was seriously giggling my toukus off! I don't know, when someone tells me a story, I always laugh even if they say it's a 'you-had-to-be-ther' story, lets just say I have a perfect imagination haha. Thanks again for reviewing and the support!

Tecna- haha thank you! I'm so glad you had an awesome time in Alton Towers, sounds fun to begin with!

Linnath- I TOTALLY agree, we must ignore these weird psychopaths! Or…you know…stuff cookies in their mouths until they suffer, mwahah! –silence- 'cough'….heh, sorry. ANYWAY, thanks for the awesome review and support for all us rav/rob shippers.

Amber Myst- haha, actually that part was based off something that happened that day. My guy friend was talking about Bam Margera, and something he did on Viva La Bam, and then all of a sudden he starts getting excited and stuff…it was hilarious lol. And about the flame against Alena, I so agree with you…but we should try our best and ignore it right? Yeah, I think we should D. Thanks again!

Semine Midnight- oh well, its still awesome! Thanks for reviewing

CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe- Awesome new user name style, coolness. Thanks for the compliments/support, it really means a lot. Well since I know your name, mind if I start calling you Mercedes? Its just an awesome name, I MUST use it lol. So instead of the CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe, I can just say Mercedes? If its ok with you that is…

watergoddess08- Your right, what they said was wrong. I'm glad many people agree. Thanks for the support and reviewing you do, it truly means a lot!

Alena(Pretty in Scarlet20)- No problem Alena, were buddies now lol! Thanks YOU sooooo much for your encouraging words as well on my story 'tear' means so much! Haha. I bet if we were classmates in school, we'd turn out to be good friends, and I'm glad we can be buddies here, it.is. lol sorry, I'm giddy. Anyway, omg you had a doll named Monica? AWW! Hey...you never know…it might look like me too haha. I think its cool how we can just talk whatever, so don't resist from chattering! Well, until next time!

Ravenfairie- 'shifty eyes' …how did you know…? Haha nah, just kidding. Anyway, thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

CrimsonFire490- (Starts cracking up) lol I actually meant an orange, gosh how stupid. I'm surprised my beta didn't catch that…but anyway! Thanks for the awesome review, I hope you like dthis chapter! Oh yeah and about the email lol, you cant really type (at) signs, they wont show up. So if you go check out your review, you'll see it didn't show up lol. You can just send your email like: Goober (AT) yahoo (DOT) com. Or something like that. I'd like to send you the email before I transfer over to my grandmothers. Don't worry ill stil have the computer, I just wont be online as much.

Cherry Jade- I so agree and you made a good point. They are all asses, so we should devote so much of our attention to something the spit crap out. (lol I love how that comment could be literal, meaning a real ass, or non literal, talking about stupids on this site). Anyway thanx for reviewing!

NumbuhZero- Same here! Unfortunately, I only have a younger 15 month old brother who constantly want ME to change his diaper --. Well thanks for the review!

kagomeandinuyasha4ever- haha yeah, I love writing about Crow too. In this chapter, I made him intested in all that old stuff, so he knows where raven's power came from. I enjoyed him being the know-at-all lol. Thanks for you awesome support! And to answer your question, since Raven, Falcon, and Crow's father left them, Arella changed all their names to her last name. Then when she got married to the other guy, they all changed their names to his. But when they died, yes, they all changed it to Arella's last name, even Dove since neither of her parents were alive, and the only people who were alive and taking care of her had the last name Roth, Crow changed her last name to Roth as well.

Val-Creative- haha I bet your creative, don't be so modest, you! Thanks for the review and for liking my story lol!

W00tcakes- you reviewed just in time to make it here lol. Thanks for your review, it really means a lot to me…you should know by now lol. Yes I so agree, it even made me angry! So I wrote Alena a comforting…long ass….yet awesome review to tell her that STAR&ROB4EVA (or something like that) were just stupid. Thanks again!

AND THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!

-M


	6. The Chemicals II

AN: This is the second part, Raven and Robin's transformation.

* * *

Richard sent a punch towards the bag and matched it swing back, then come down for another, which Richard was happy to deliver with a round house kick. 

Unfortunately, he fell as he delivered the kick and earned a sprained ankle.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

After school Richard went straight to the fitness room to see if he could get his energy to liven up.

So far all he could do was punch, it was as if everything else was dead.

He wasn't so surprised; he could never deliver a roundhouse correctly. His adoptive father taught him much, but he said Richard had to teach himself to know how to do it correctly.

So Richard practiced every week, each week gaining a new stretch of flexibility or a new ounce of strength.

A sudden shake of the earth made Richard fall to the floor.

"What the hell?" He stayed on all fours, waiting for another to come. Being satisfied that it wouldn't, he stood up and decided to see if there was a larger earthquake coming that night on the news.

Grabbing his towel, Richard casually strutted to the door. A dull throb erupted in his stomach. If anything, the shock of feeling pain all of a sudden was the reason he doubled over and fell to his knees for the third time that day.

The dull throb grew to a heavier level and the pain became less sharp, equaling itself all over the place.

Richard's breath came out short, making him suffer as he was slowly blacking out.

Thirty minutes later, Richard was waking up, light finally coming into his vision.

"What happened?" He asked himself groggily.

As he stood up, he noticed something different. He felt strong, and a lot keener on his surroundings.

Richard scratched his head in wonder, feeling muscles contract everywhere.

"Whoa!" Richard yelped, feeling the ripples.

He ran over to the mirror ripping off his shirt. What he saw amazed him.

Instead on the progressing 2 pack that he used to have, his 2 pack had divided itself three more times, giving him a beautiful 6 pack.

"Wow." Richard ran a hand over his stomach loving the smooth look of his tan colored cut.

Moving on from his stomach he now stared at his buffer chest and enlarged biceps.

"Wow!" Richard was starting to get giddy as he stared at his new body that he had been training to get for a while. "I wonder what would happen if inhaled more of that crap."

Richard thought it over. "Though I might be one of those big buff guys. That'd look kinda bad." Right now Richard was content with his muscled and tined self, yet also likes having the slim waist and running legs.

"I wonder…" Richard rubbed his chin thinking.

He walked away from the mirror and over to the punching bag.

Tightening his wrist and ankle bindings, he jogged in place letting his hands shake at his side, getting himself ready for fitness all over again.

Finally being prepared, Richard stood in fighting stance, staring fiercely at the punching bag.

He was always taught to never hesitate, the more you do, the more you get doubts. And in the end, you'll end up not even trying it. So with that in mind, Richard pushed off and jumped, delivering a roundhouse kick. It was surprisingly perfect as he landed on his feet in perfect stance.

"YES!" Richard shot a fist into the air.

"I am so loving toxic fumes."

* * *

Raven's stress was overwhelming her as she stalked over to her bathroom. Deciding that she could use a nice bath, Raven filled her tub with hot water, soaps, and suds as she stripped her clothes off and slid into the tub. 

"Ahh..." She sighed.

Slipping into nirvana, Raven lay in the tub, eyes halfway lidded with a smile on her face. 'This is exactly what I need right now.'

A sudden shake of the earth made her wake from her nirvana and a fourth of the water spilt out of the tub and onto the floor.

Raven gripped the edges of the tub as if daring to run out. "An earthquake?"

Raven relaxed and laid back down against the wall of the tub.

"Either that or Crow's revenge on Falcon's pranks are finally taking affect."

Raven was about to shut her eyes fully and maybe even nap a bit, until from the corner of her eye she swore she saw a glimpse of black water?

Raven opened her eyes and looked to the right and almost screamed.

"My...My toothpaste!" Raven's stood up quickly and grabbed a hanging robe nearby.

As she fastened the robe to her body she walked over to the toothpaste, lowering herself until it was eye level.

"What the hell is going on here." Raven poked the floating toothpaste. She could only tell it was her toothpaste, because of the white outlining of it, otherwise the rest of it was surrounded in a pitch black shadow.

"Augh." Raven clutched her head as a severe migraine-like pain soared through her head. Falling to her knees, Raven was still grasping at her head, nearly tearing out her dark purple hair as she groaned again through gritted teeth.

She felt the pain pulse through her body, each time giving her one second of sudden peace, only after 2 seconds of pure searing pain.

Raven, now breathing hard and at the brink of tears, grabbing at the mat on her floor and squeezing, waiting for the pain to leave.

She knew not to let out a loud scream, or she would scare her siblings to death, and somehow she knew it would be over soon.

Deep down, her fear enlarged of dying, was she really that scared of perishing? Her mind felt as if it were a bomb, waiting 17 years to finally explode into little bits and pieces.

As she feels her emotions start to over flow such as sadness, fear, and protection, Raven catches a glimpse of black shadow escaping her fingers. Her eyed widen, forgetting the pain as she watched intently at the shadow with liquid movements.

Letting go of the carpet, her pain suddenly releases itself into her fingers as she feels power flow threw them easily. It felt refreshing as she felt the pain leave through the black shadows escaping her fingernails.

Sudden urges of forceful power backfired in her fingers and now not only were they escaping her hands, but her eyes and mouth as well.

Finding the strength the stand up, she looked into the mirror to see the black shadow flowing through her mouth as if she was throwing up, while her eyes did the same. Raven noticed how the black shadow, though a pitch black color, was glowing an eerie white.

Broken glass fluttered to the floor once the bulb was touched by the shadow escaping her mouth, making the whole bathroom pitch black.

All thoughts were erased as she passed out on the floor.

* * *

Crow was napping on the couch when he heard a loud thump from Raven's bathroom. By now he memorized which upstairs room was directly over which downstairs room. And Raven's bathroom was directly over the living room couch. 

Slightly opening one eye, Crow listened for another thump. When another didn't come, he sighed and closed his eyes as he got off the couch and headed upstairs.

As Crow opened the bathroom door, he saw Raven laying on her side. Her eyes were shut while her mouth was slightly ajar.

"Hmm, passing out again, huh?" Crow mumbled passively as he walked over to her and gently picked her up, bringing her to her room.

Dove was walking to the stairs as she saw Crow carry Raven out of the bathroom, kicking her door open and walking in.

Dove ran over to Raven's room and stood in the doorway, looking at Crow set her older sister down gently.

Without turning around, Crow spoke out to her.

"Dove, can you come here for a second?" He asked.

Surprised by his calmness, Dove nodded and walked forwards until she was at Crow's side looking down at Raven.

"Yes, Crow?" She asked.

"She passed out again." Crow replied without taking his eyes off Raven.

Dove looked from Raven to Crow; "I saw her eating. And when I come to wake her up in the morning, she's snoring like a baby." Dove giggled.

Crow nodded, "So did I. It can't be from that then. We'll have to wait until she wakes up and gets dressed."

Dove studied Crow's uneasiness. "I can dress her for you, Crow."

Crow looked down at his sister's smiling face, and gave her a sheepish look.

"That's why you called me in here, right?" Dove stated the obvious.

Crow nodded his head, "Thanks. I'll get Falcon and wait downstairs."

Crow felt Raven's arm. "She's dry now. It'll be easy for you."

Dove nodded and smiled as she set her teddy bear on the floor and walked behind Crow.

Crow watched her with confused look on his face.

"Well, leave already silly." Dove giggled as she pushed Crow's legs until he complied and walked out with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Crow had gotten Falcon and explained what happened. Now they waited impatiently in the living room. 

Flacon looked over to see Crow sitting languidly, messing with his fingers. His legs were crossed at the ankles.

Falcon looked at his own sitting position, and decided to copy his older brother's position.

In the corner of his eyes, Crow noticed Falcon copying him and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Crow and Falcon's attention was brought to the top of the stairs as they heard giggling from little Dove.

* * *

Dove had finished changing Raven into sweat pants and a T-shirt. 

Noticing some movements from Raven, Dove started to shake her.

"Raven...Raven?" Dove continued to shake gently.

Soon enough Raven woke up to see Dove's curious eyes staring down at her.

"Dove?"

"Raven!" Dove tackled her.

Raven chuckled as she peeled off the bouncy blonde and stood up.

"Let's go downstairs! Crow wants to talk to you, I think." Dove pulled Raven's hand and giggled the whole way to and down the stairs.

* * *

Raven was sitting in the sofa-chair with Dove in her lap, while Crow and Falcon shared the couch. Raven knew this wasn't a family meeting, but it felt like it since her siblings just happened to be all in one room. 

"So, what happened?" Dove asked impatiently.

Raven's mind started to click as she started to remember the horrible event in her bathroom. She looked down at Dove, "I...you wont believe me."

Crow quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I mean, I…you…I don't even believe it myself." Raven sighed.

Crow looked at Falcon, then to Dove. "Leave us for a moment."

Dove and Falcon nodded in agreement and both headed over to the kitchen.

As Raven waited for them to leave, Crow scooted to the end of the couch nearest to Raven.

Raven turned to see Crow's stoic face, knowing he was waiting for answers.

Raven was about to talk when he asked a question.

"You are eating, aren't you?"

She quickly shook her head, "No, that's not it."

Crow folded his legs, his right ankle lying peacefully on his left knee and laced his fingers over his stomach. "Alright. Then what?"

Raven stared at him sincerely thinking, 'Will he believe me?'

Raven started to fidget with her fingers as she told him all the contents of the bathroom events. From time to time she looked at his facial expression, but she only saw the same passive face staring back at her.

By the time she finished, Crow was staring at her as she looked down at her feet.

Five minutes of silence before Crow broke it, something he usually didn't do.

"Show me."

The dark haired girl's head shot up. "What?"

Crow looked her right in the eye. "Show me."

Raven's eyes widened as it shifted to her hands. "Show you?" She mumbled. It sounded more to herself than to him. "H-how?"

"Concentrate on feeling confused and scared." Crow said.

Raven lifted an eyebrow up at him, but didn't say anything at his stern facial expression.

Clutching her eyes shut, Raven thought how different her life would. Would she ever be normal? Will she ever control this new power? Should she tell the scientist? Why did this even happen? Will everyone flee for their life?

A ball of black shadow escaped her fist and shot forth into the lamp, making it shatter all over the floor.

Crow nodded his head, "That's what I thought it looked like." He confirmed.

"You…You believe me?" Raven was shocked to see her brother so levelheaded about this.

Crow stood up and looked down at her. "Get Dove and Falcon, meet me in my room."

Raven nodded her head and left to the kitchen as Crow jogged up the stairs.

* * *

"What's going on?" Falcon asked. 

"Yeah, Raven just told us there was something to cause a change." Dove replied as she and Falcon took a seat on Crow's bead.

Crow was surfing the net with Raven standing behind him. She was looking at what he was reading with her arms crossed over her chest in concentration and confusion.

"So…uhh… What are you looking at?" Raven didn't know how Crow could even keep his cool exterior.

Crow didn't answer as he pressed a button and started printing a ton of papers.

"What are you printing, Crow?" Dove asked.

Crow waited until all the papers were printed and looked through them. Finally finding a specific sheet, he handed it to Raven.

"I knew your new powers sounded familiar." Crow noted as she looked at the picture.

The picture had three figures with long floor lengthened cloaks and hoods that covered everything except the mouth. They were standing in line as their hands were in the exact same position. From their hand emitted a shadow much like hers. Even though she couldn't see their eyes, she noticed how their eyes were glowing a bright white, and that was what interested her the most. Their mouths looked as if they were all saying the same thing.

While she was looking, Crow stood up and grabbed one of his old books. Once he looked through it and gave it the 'ok', Crow stood it up on the floor and waited until Raven was finished looking. Before she could ask any questions about the photo he handed her, he motioned towards the book.

"Hit it."

"Excuse me?" Raven stared, wide-eyed. She hadn't noticed the book. For all she knew, he wanted her to dance.

Crow rolled his eyes. "Hit the book, Raven."

Raven looked towards his feet to see a book. "What…how do I-"

"Concentrate on an emotion." He answered.

Raven looked down at the picture. "But these people-"

"Try this first."

Raven nodded and set the picture down. Shutting her eyes, Raven thought of an emotion she was feeling. Surprisingly, she was thinking of excitement.

Dove and Falcon stared in wonder of what his older siblings were talking about. But they knew better than to interrupt.

After a minute or two of total silence, Raven's fist shot black energy. Everyone watched as it zoomed towards the book, then quickly turning the right, left, right again, and smacking Falcon in the back of the head. Thus, making him fall off the bed, and slam into the upturned book Crow had placed on the floor.

"Wow." Crow spoke suddenly.

"Well, uhh…congratulations Raven! I guess there were more ways to make the book fall than hitting it with that black stuff, huh?" Dove giggled.

"Um, sorry Falcon." Raven apologized sheepishly.

"Mmpph." Falcon didn't even bother getting off the floor as he turned in his spot and rested his head on his hands.

Crow walked over to his stack of sheets and went through them once more. Grabbing a sheet full of ancient words, he highlighted three words, and handed it to Raven.

"When I say 'go', I want to you to try and erase all emotions from your body. Once you've done that, concentrate on the mantra I've highlighted and once you have, say it aloud. Try to concentrate on where your power should be directed, what shape it should be, how large it should look." Crow stood back and scooted Falcon away from the book with his foot. Lifting the book to its original standing position, he looked over at Raven to see her studying the three words.

"Its…Latin." Raven realized.

Falcon took the picture she was once holding and looked at it.

"So what? Are these Latinos or something?" Falcon asked, earning a giggle and two glares. "What? Just asking, sheesh." He mumbled and got back on the bed with Dove.

Crow focused his attention back to Raven, "Ok, go."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. Slowly lifting her hand until it was fully extended, and the fingers were spread pointing at the book, Raven repeated the mantra in her head.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.' She started out saying it slowly in her head, now starting to quicken her pace. 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.' Now Raven was saying the mantra quickly, over and over again. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven mumbled out.

Feeling the shadow escape her fingers, Raven opened her eyes to see a black bolt surrounded by the same white glow smack the book head on, making the hard cover split in two.

Dove applauded Raven while Falcon whistled.

Crow picked up the book and studied the hit. "Did you see the black shadow in the shape of a bolt of lightning in your mind?"

"Well, actually…no."

"Ok, Raven, let me explain something." Crow walked past her and sat in his desk chair, motioning for Raven to sit near her other siblings.

"Your powers are formed in your mind. They flow with you feelings. If you feel too much, your power will be lost from your control. When I told you to think of an emotion and try it, did you notice how the power almost hit the book, but managed to swerve to the side and hit Falcon instead?"

Raven nodded.

"That was good. I was expecting it to probably shatter my window actually. But it almost hit it, meaning you actually have more control over your feelings than I thought. Though, some of me isn't so surprised, you are part of this family." He stressed. "But anyway, your power is telekinesis in the shape of a shadow. The mantra Azarath Metrion Zinthos, means 'Cannot afford to feel'. That doesn't mean you can't feel anything, because you have more control over your feelings."

"Who are these people?" Raven asked taking the picture from Falcon.

"Those are Latin alchemists who wished to become immortal. In order for that to happen, they needed to sacrifice something great. So they went to the next possible logic, and chose to have power." Crow sighed as he laid back in his chair, "They forgot to do a little more studying, and ended up with a curse, rather than a power. For this power, they sacrificed their feelings, part of their brain. They gained the power, but lost everything else. That's why they wear the cloaks and hoods. Why bother showing your face, if its emotionless?"

Raven was starting to understand. "So basically these people risked something major for a power they thought would help them?"

"That's right."

"But why would they have to sacrifice something?" Raven asked.

"First law of Alchemy, Raven. In order to obtain, something with equal value must be lost." Crow folded his hands behind his head and let his head rest on them.

"Oh...But."

"But…?" Crow waited.

"Why did I get that power?" Raven asked. Out of all the people in the room, how come she got the power of Latin Alchemists?

"Well I don't know, did you drink, eat, inhale, absorb, have sexually transmitted anything unusual?"

Crow asked.

"Hmm…Drink? All I had today was water. Eat? Kory's pudding, but I don't think it was that bad. Inhale? Oh yeah. In the science lab after school, Kory, while holding a vile of chemicals, bumped into Garfield, who was also holding a vile of chemicals. They broke and mixed, creating some sort of cloud of fumes that made us start choking. In the process I think I inhaled some."

"What chemicals were in there?" Crow asked.

Raven explained which chemicals and colors were in the containers, and how the weird magnetic connection occurred right before they mixed.

"I'm guessing the fumes created some type of radioactive substance, making you receive the power your personality fit." Crow suggested.

"Well that makes since. Do you know what else I could do?" Raven asked curiously.

"Well, you can hit things with telekinetic force. You can teleport, as well as lift and move objects from where you're standing. Enough concentration can probably even move this whole block. You can transport through walls, ceilings, floor etc., etc. Hmm, maybe you could even send things or other nouns to another dimensions." Crow trailed off as he thought of possible 'nouns'.

"Crow!"

"Oh! Ah, sorry. Anyway, with enough concentration and meditation, you can probably stop time."

"Whoa." Falcon couldn't help but let out.

"But you can most definitely fly. Just remember, that to do any of these things, you have to speak the mantra first." Crow concluded.

"Right." 'Wow, what a mood changer.' Raven thought.

* * *

Woah. Well ok let me explain. 

The whole idea of how/where she got the power was made up as I wrote it. The background stumped me, but suddenly, a commercial for Full Metal Alchemist came on, which reminded me how Alchemy was going to be used in the sequel for All I Really Wanted, too.

I did a bit of research a while ago about alchemy, and the show is based off some parts of it, which amazed me.

So yeah, I have a big imagination. Which, if you didn't get already, everything in this chapter IS fiction.

* * *

Anouther BIIGG THANK YOU to _**LadyHood**_ for being my awesome Beta!

* * *

_**Shouts-**_

sexgoddessmisha4draco- Haha, your so lucky to have a maid. You must have a hugggeee house. Thanks for reviewing!

Ravenfairie- Yeah, I don't know how I managed tot o do it. It actually went slow…I was counting down until I was finally at Raven, and I forced myself to keep writing lol. It all pays off now : D. Thanks for r/ring!

kagomeandinuyasha4ever- wow I'm glad you liked that part! I thought that was the part no one would notice, I put it in there for kicks lol. Thanks for the awesome support!

Alena- Yeah I liked Starfire's change too. I thought of it last minute, and decided to make a few alterations. Her transformation (you'll see in next chapter) was the only one that barely hurt. Everyone else had excruciating pain. You saw my art work? Aww thank you for going there! I don't think a lot of people see the art, thus they don't see the helping images. Oh well, their loss lol. Thanks for reading/Reviewing/looking at artwork/everything! Lol

Linnath- haaaaahhhhhahahaha, this was a funny review. I told my friend this and she couldn't stop laughing, we both got a hilarious image in our head. Thanks for making our day! As well as reviewing and reading...thanks again!

Tecna- yeah, this chapter was actually 18 pages long, so I cut it in half. Richard and Raven's part was to be moved to the next (this one) chapter. I hope you liked this one too! Thanks!

Val-Creative- haha, you give me too much credit! Though I very much apreciate it lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Raven-Angel-of-Darkness- hmmm, that gives me ideas, lol. It makes since for him to have an easier time than the other Titans, doesn't it? Well that's something to think about, I'm sure. Thanks for reviewing!

Lain the Fluff-Master- Haha, thanks! Its ok if you don't review as often, I don't mind : D. That is shocking! How can someone NOT like your lemon and fluff scenes? Ack! I looove them! Haha, yeah maybe you are perfect for eachother. Yeah, the person who wrote that about Alena is definitely, incredibly…idk…a negative word! (I'm so out of it today lol). Anyway, thanks for reviewing, talk to you later!

Cherry Jade- haha yeah, I liked writing about that part. Thanks for reviewing! You know it means a lot, thanks!

Mercedes(CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe)- Ah, that is so cool. I love that name sooo much. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter!

And thanx everyone else who reviewed!

-M


	7. The Janitor's Closet

The next morning, Raven exited her room with worry poisoning her mind.

'What if I lose control? What if everyone sees it? Will Garfield and the others even believe me? Will they shun me? What if nothing happened to them, and only me?'

"Raven."

"Ah!" Raven squealed as black energy surrounded a nearby lamp and exploded, making small fragments of plastic shower them.

"You scared me, Crow." Raven sighed as a scowl appeared on her face.

Crow studied the lamp on the floor, 'That was my 20 bucks.'

"Be careful. If you get scared like that again, it might be someone's locker you blow up. Here-" Crow handed her a pair of sunglasses. "If that does happen, cover your eyes. You might be the one scaring people, if you don't."

Raven took the glasses and stuck them in her back pocket. "Thanks."

Crow nodded and moved around her before he descended down the stairs.

'Just stay calm.' She told herself.

* * *

Walking into the high school, Raven stared down at her feet and tightly hugged her sides. 

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' Though the mantra was a trigger for her powers, they also helped her relax and find her center. Her brother said it would give her a bigger chance of not losing control.

Timidly, Raven looked up to see everyone ignoring her as usual. People passing by her, laughing, joking, talking. She was feeling slightly jealous of these people.

Oh how she wished she could strut the high school halls without a care in the world. Just like she used to.

As her pace slowed down, Raven noticed someone pushing her slightly. Before she knew it, someone's iron grip turned her around.

"Either move faster or step aside, stupid."

* * *

"Is she here yet?" Terra asked. Being impatient was a flaw in itself. She couldn't help but tap her foot nervously on the tiled floor. 

"Not yet. I didn't see her." Garfield replied as he stared down at his twiddling thumbs.

"Do you not ride with her in the mornings?" Kory wondered.

"I got my own ride today." Garfield mumbled. He didn't feel like telling them he wasn't even going to school today out of fear. Unfortunately his aunt found him and brought him to school.

"Maybe she's not even coming to school today." Victor suggested. The suggestion lingered a while until  
Richard couldn't take the silence.

"I'm going to go look for her again." Richard mumbled as he stopped pacing the floor and walked out of the slightly larger janitor's closet.

* * *

"E-Excuse me?" Raven replied, with a bit of attitude laced with her words. 'Damn it, why can't my mouth just shut up?' 

The taller, beefy football player stepped closer as his eyes narrowed to slits. Intimidating was probably a second name to him.

"I'm sorry I can't translate to stupid. But let me make this easier for you. MOVE." The football player shoved Raven aside.

Dropping her books, Raven stumbled to the floor. Shutting her eyes, Raven felt them flash white for a second.

The football player laughed as a few of his friends and random cheerleaders started to chuckle and giggle. "Now that's more like it." He scoffed, walking away with his posse behind him.

Raven growled to herself at his descending figure. Quickly centering her attention on her books, she looked around to see her books and a few papers tangled on the floor around her feet.

Sighing loudly, Raven collected a few belongings into her lap. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' she repeated.

Two strong hands gripped her forearms and pulled upward. A second later, Raven found herself standing on her own two feet.

Turning around, Raven saw Richard looking towards the football and his group. She swore she saw anger surrounding his slightly narrowed eyes. That question was pushed aside as another popped into her mind.

'Did...did he just pick me up?' Raven wondered. She watched as he quickly looked towards her books and dropped to the floor.

Richard couldn't help but feel sorry for Raven as he started to collect her books for her. He saw how she entered the building. She looked scared and cautious. Richard knew something happened to her too.

"What are you-" Raven started.

"No time to talk Raven. Garfield and my group are having a meeting in the janitor's closet. Something happened yesterday. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Richard replied.

Standing up, Richard held her books and papers in one hand, and grabbed her arm with the other, leading her to the closet.

Raven stopped immediately as she heard a light bulb in the distance explode. She gasped as she tore out of Richard's grasp and reached into her back pocket.

Richard turned to her as he heard her gasp, facing the broken light bulb in the next hallway. Stepping closer, he whispered gently, "Was that you?"

Raven gave him a timid look and nodded. Richard noted how she was now wearing sunglasses, as if that was to protect outsiders from looking into the windows of her soul.

Taking her hand this time and laced his fingers with hers, he guided her to the closet.

What didn't surprise her was that she let him hold her hand. The fact that she held on to his hand tighter almost made her wonder her sanity.

* * *

Kory and the others watched Richard walk in the closet hand in hand with a depressed looking Raven. None of them acted surprised, but on the inside they were gaping. 

Garfield stood up at the sight of Raven's expression and walked towards her.

She saw him approaching and let go of Richard's hand almost automatically. Wrapping her arms around Garfield's neck, Raven shut her eyes in relief. Ever since they were little, Garfield always held her close when they were in bad times. And she hugged him back, trying as hard as she could to return the comfort he always gave her. Raven remembered when his parents died; they had fallen asleep in each other's arms in his tree-house. Both of them had tear soaked cheeks, and both were holding each other just as tight as the present.

Garfield wrapped his arms around her tight, pushing her further into comfort that he knew she had. It was times like these that he didn't care who saw him show comfort to his depressed best friend.

Garfield and Raven broke apart at the sound of sobbing from the corner. Looking towards that area, they saw Kory crying into her hand with Richard rubbing her back soothingly.

Raven had just noticed the difference in clothing this group was wearing. Kory was wearing sunglasses. But as she cried, her gloved hands were crammed in the space between her sunglasses and her eyes.

Terra was also wearing glasses. She looked a little shaken up, as if she had caused something horrible. On her hands were mittens probably stolen from her kitchen.

Garfield was covering every ounce of skin on his body neck down. A turtleneck covered his chest, rather large leather gloves were over his hands, long jeans covered his equally long legs, and his father's sneakers covering his feet. In fact, his fingers looked slightly longer than usual.

Victor was sitting down, staring at his fingers. One finger in particular, it had a ring she hadn't seen before. Victor was fingering it cautiously. But other than that, Victor was wearing normal clothing.

Richard had changed physically. He was wearing normal clothing, but being the pedantic person she was, Raven noticed the differences. For example, he now had an obvious 6 pack against his sheer T-shirt as well as muscled biceps protruding from his short sleeves. And was it just her, or was he slightly taller?

Raven took notice to the other classmates to see they had also grown a lot more toned. Victor hadn't changed much, but Garfield had bulges on his arms and small bumps on his stomach. Of course, they weren't as large as Richard's muscles, but they were close. He had always been a lanky guy; of course he wouldn't look like Richard, even with muscles.

Taking another look, Kory, Terra and herself had also grown more toned than before. Raven hadn't noticed this after the incident, but now it was pretty obvious.

After Kory's sobs started to subdue, she spoke. "What has happened to me? I am quite different from before. What is wrong?"

The group was quiet. Raven wondered if any of them had guessed it was from the chemicals.

"Do you guys remember the chemicals we inhaled yesterday?" Richard asked, also answering Raven's question.

A series of nods were visible in the dimly lit closet.

"Well, the chemicals we inhaled entered our bodies, changing the balance."

"They were radioactive." Raven spoke up. Everyone averted their attention from Richard to Raven. "The chemicals were radioactive," Raven repeated, "and because of that, like Richard said, our chemical balances changed our bodies. Making us have…" Raven drifted off. Maybe she was the only one with actual power.

The group was silent for the time being.

His curiosity just had to kick in, "What…what exactly happened to everyone?" Garfield asked.

The group remained quiet for a while, wondering if it were wise to tell.

Speaking up, Kory answered him. "I...well… I was taking a nap when I was awaken by a shaking of the earth."

Terra started to fidget in her seat, but stayed quiet to hear the rest of her friend's story.

"All of a sudden, I felt a small ache in my muscles as if I had been running for a long while. So I fell onto the floor, creating a loud thump. My sister had knocked loudly on the door to yell at me for ruining her concentration. I do not like my sister much, and her yelling had enraged me. All of a sudden, a bright green light shot from my eyes and burnt the door." Kory started to finger her sunglasses, but continued. "Oh yes! And before that, my hands burnt like they were on fire. But when I was angry, they felt just hot, like I had already gotten used to the burning sensation. But anyway, after I had looked at the scorch mark on my door, I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What I saw horrified me."

Kory had stopped, causing everyone in the room who was hanging on to her every word, question her. They then watched her slip off her sunglasses and set them on the floor, but her eyes were closed.

"My eyes...well… they had always been green. But now…" Kory opened her eyes to see everyone look at her with widened eyes and slightly opened mouths. "The... the white of my eyes had tinted to the same color as the energy from my eyes."

Kory looked around once more to see everyone staring at her like she was a mutated animal. Shutting her eyes in disappointment, Kory reached down to grab her sunglasses. "I'm sorry if I have scared all of you."

An inaudible whisper was heard, and a small shadow shot out and grabbed the sunglasses.

Everyone, even Kory, watched as the sunglasses were being moved off the ground, and into Raven's hand.

Garfield, who was sitting next to Raven, noticed a small white glow from her eyes. But it was hard to see through the tinted sunglasses.

"Don't put them back on when you're around us, Kory. We're your friends, we will never be scared of what you look like." Raven urged.

"Yeah, Kory, we're only scared of your pudding." Garfield chuckled.

Kory giggled and wiped away unshed tears. "Thank you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I totally agree with what Raven's saying, but that doesn't mean we forgot what you just did, Raven! What was that?" Terra asked.

Looking at her hands, Raven wondered if it would be a good idea to even explain it all. She started to pop her knuckles out of nervousness.

Richard, who was sitting next to her, noticed her knuckle popping, and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Raven, it's not like we'll make fun of you or anything."

Raven looked up to see a goofy smile on his face, making her question his sanity. 'Why is he being so nice to me?'

Raven nodded and took a deep breath as she started to explain everything her brother told her.

Telling her story, Raven noticed everyone giving her more understanding looks, as if they were starting to realize why they had gotten their specific power.

"That's…" Terra started.

"That seems likely." Richard finished for her.

"DUDE! That is so cool." Garfield squealed, breaking the tension.

A sudden bell was heard through out the school, as the resident teenagers filed in to their first period classes. The group in the closet remained quiet. Should they go to their classes? Should they stay, and miss it?

For some people, like Richard, it wouldn't be a problem missing class. But people like Kory would be harder to imagine. But even through that, the teens in the closet stayed put.

After the last bell, Richard started on his story. Throughout the story, he felt everyone listening to him intently. As if his opinion was really that important, or at least just wanted to hear his story. He had never felt that with anyone else. With his other buddies, they'd just walk away, not caring to have a talk. But inside, Richard was different. He had so many things go wrong in his life; he would love to have someone just sit there and listen to him. It felt as if the 5 other people around him were his family. Or at least people who cared. And for their caring companionship, Richard would give them his.

"Let's just say, it hurt like hell. But hey, I think it was worth it." Richard finished, on a lighter note.

Small chuckles were heard through the closet, only to be broken by Terra's weak voice.

"Um…well… I'd have to agree, it did hurt like hell."

"What happened?" Garfield asked tenderly.

Terra glanced at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Do you all remember that small earthquake everyone mentioned so far?" She asked.

Simultaneously, everyone nodded, remembering the small shakes of the earth.

"I…I have a feeling, I created it."

The room went silent in disbelief.

"Are you sure? How do you know? How did you do it?" Garfield wondered.

"Yes, I'm almost positive. How do I know? Because I felt it. No, I don't mean felt it like feel the earth shaking. I felt the rocks rumble from underneath, as my hands were attached to the earth. They felt like magnets, and when I finally got the strength to rip my hands from the surface, an earthquake erupted." Terra explained.

"Amazing." Kory murmured.

"Not really, Kory." Terra sighed, catching everyone's attention once again. "Unlike Raven, I can't control my powers at all."

"I'm sure you have some power over it, or else we'd probably underground right now." Raven stressed.

Shrugging, Terra added, "Sorry in advance. Just in case." Making even Raven show a ghost of a smile.

Next up was Victor, talking for the second time that day. His explanation of how his transformation scared everyone shitless, especially when he said he didn't feel THAT much pain.

"Weren't…weren't you bleeding?" Terra asked hesitantly.

"That's what confuses me. I didn't see any blood. But then again, I wasn't even looking for any. I went to sleep that night, thinking it was a cool dream or something. Now... now I don't even know how my body works anymore." Victor explained.

"Have you tried to transform at night or this morning?" Richard asked.

Victor shook his head vigorously. "Like hell I wanna risk anything again. I thought it was just a dream. Now that I know it's real, I'm… I'm kinda."

"Scared." Raven answered in her usual monotone voice. "I can sense it immensely."

Nodding his head, Victor looked to Garfield waiting for his part.

Garfield looked at him stupidly, "What?"

Looking around, everyone had already given him a narrow-eyed look.

"What happened to you, Garfield?" Kory asked.

"OH!" Garfield smiled sheepishly. "Well, actually, I have no idea what happened. I don't really remember that much."

"What do you remember?" Raven asked.

"I remember getting ready, and I felt my skin burn. I don't remember. Maybe it was my imagination, but I think it was so hot, that it started to bubble."

"Whoa." Richard let out.

"Yeah. I wanted to scream, and when I did, instead of a scream, a loud roaring of a lion came out of my mouth." Garfield started to unfasten the knots on his father's shoes. "When I looked back down at myself, I saw…I saw."

His hesitation made Kory feel sorry for him. "It's okay, Garfield, please tell us what you saw."

Garfield looked at her now all-green eyes, starting to get used to it.

"Claws."

"Claws?" Victor questioned.

"Yeah." Garfield took off his shoes and gloves. "Claws."

Everyone looked at his now clawed hands and feet.

"And teeth." Garfield bared his teeth to reveal lengthened molars. They weren't as big as before, so it was harder to notice them.

"You've probably become one with an animal, Garfield." Richard stressed.

"I'd at least want to know what I can do."

"I agree." Terra spoke up. "I have no idea what I can now do and can't do!"

Raven thought for a second. Crow was willing to help her with her power, and seemed to know a lot about it…maybe he could help her friends.

"5 o' clock today, meet me at my house." Raven said suddenly.

"Why-"

"My brother might be able to help."

* * *

After school, Raven willingly did her homework. The distraction of math problems worked well enough to keep her at ease. 

Finishing up, Raven looked towards the clock.

'4:55' It read.

'They should be here soon.' She thought. 'I should at least tell Crow he's going to help us.'

Raven exited the living room and heard Crow in the kitchen. Running over to the kitchen, just incase he would be quick to leave, she looked around.

"Falcon?"

Falcon dropped the random food in his arms; surprised he was caught in the act.

Using reverse psychology, Falcon centered it on her.

"Raven! Jeez, don't scare someone like that. If you had at least made a sound coming in, I wouldn't have made a big mess."

Dismissing the mess, Raven stepped forward with her hands crossed over her chest. "What are you doing?"

"And now I'm going to have to clean all this up and ruin my schedule-"

"Falcon. You don't have a schedule. All you have is 2 brain cells. One for breathing, and one for being clumsy." Raven deadpanned. "Now, what were you doing?"

Falcon sighed. "Well…"

Raven suddenly heard Crow jog up the stairs, he must have just got home from wherever he was.

"Never mind, just clean this up." Without listening for a reply, she zoomed out of the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am!" Falcon saluted, thankful he wouldn't have to admit his new prank to his victim.

* * *

"Crow, wait!" Raven yelled as she ran up the stairs. 

Seeing as how Crow decided to ignore her, Raven grabbed his shutting door and thrust it open.

Crow turned around with a bored look on his face. "What?"

"Remember my power thing?" Being out of breath made her oblivious to the stupid question.

Narrowing his eyes, Crow scowled. "Obviously."

"Oh, sorry. Well, my friends in school, they also inhaled the toxins, and..."

Crow knew what was coming next, but the question was, did he really want to play babysitter?

The ringing of the bell was heard, as he watched Raven look over to his clock.

"5:01.They're late." She snickered.

"Want them punished?" Crow smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Raven continued, knowing Dove would get the door. "So does that mean you'll help us?"

Crow blew some hair out of his face. "Whatever."

* * *

…I am SOO freakin' sorry. My gosh…I…no…no excuses. I'm just really sorry. And for that, I swear this story WILL be finished by the end of this week. (I mean by August 6th.) 

I'm not going to do shouts now (i'll just answer questions i think should be answered), because my online time is limited, so I'll just hop online for a second and upload this chapter. But there was one shout I was waiting for someone to say:

**Sheastar** asked if Crow and Kory might…yeah…'hook up'. I've been waiting for that question to be asked. (Im actually thinking of it as a possibilty, the idea intrigues me...yay SheaStar!)

So it's all up to you readers. Want some side romance? I mean, their both tall (though Crow's a little taller). Only a 3-year difference. And I have some pretty cool ideas for the 'couple'. So? How about it? If no that's perfectly fine as well. But yeah, some romance twists will be fun to write. But if I do write It, DO NOT WORRY, I won't go into full detail about them. Maybe just some hints and blushes. A little protection here and there…yeah. I won't be all like 'And then they made out passionately.' Hehe, we want that saved for Rae and Rob, no? So tell me what you'd like!

Misc. Questions that were asked:

**Nightwingluver **asked this: "hey, if raven is 17 and crow is 20, and dove is 5,she was born 5 years ago right? so that would make crow 15, thats not old enought to be a leagal gardian. they would have had to go to a foster home..."

Answer: You're abstolutly (SP? I dunno,i dont have my beloved Spellcheck and Beta to read this part, haha) correct. I thought of that while i was typing it, but if i changed the whole story just for that, well...it wouldnt be the story it is today. Sorry, i hope you understand...i love to have my stories actually make since, but theres gonna have to be a few loop holes in this one...sorry again! Between me and you...lets just say they had a super-granny to save the day when legal people came to ask questions. Glad you asked though, thanks!

**DraculisDemetris12** asked this: "r u an alchemist?"

Answer: Hm...well i'd have to say no. Becuase i never tried any stuff becuase i lack ingrediants. But i would love to be, i researched it a ton of times...i was just hoping someone around me would know enough to walk me through it...and now that you popped up, mind helping me?m I could use it...I'll see if i can see your email, but if not you can always Email me, its at the bottem of my profile, just take out the spaces. Thanks so much!

**WaterGoddess08** asked this: "If they all breath in the same substance why did each have a different power from the other."

Answer: Eep, i probably didnt explian it well enough. In chapter 6, Crow told Raven "_"I'm guessing the fumes created some type of radioactive substance, making you receive the power your personality fit." Crow suggested."_ That will also be more explained in the next chapter, when everyone meets up. Thanks for reading!

**Mirumo** asked this: "Um...okay,good I guess.But I wonder why Crow knows everything about it?It just like he have one uh like an experience you know? Very ๆ ๆ ๆ strange..."

Answer: That will also be explained in a few chapters. But i'll give everyone who's reading a little heads up...Crow...is bored. I dunno about any of you, but when im totally bored i just research the web randomly. I looked up a lot of stuff about Alchemists...so i used what i knew to fit in to her power...Crow knows becuase it was either him, or a loonnggg ass paragraph of how Raven 'stumbles' into the latin alchemists thing. So yeah, another loop hole..sorry.

Yup! Thats all, thx everyone who asked!

OMG, im looking over my old reviews for chapter 6...you guys are just so wonderful. My gosh...i feel really sad that i made ya'll wait THIS FREAKIN LONG, all the 'Monica is going to answer your review' part is going to be in the next chapter...gah, i feel bad again.. BUT OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, i feel so loved!

-M

* * *

PS: EVERYONE: 

BOW DOWN TO _**THE QUEEN**_!** _LADYHOOD_** IS TOTALLY AWESOME, thank you sooo muuchhh for being there when i needed ya! You even responded back the next day, WOW! EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO HER! Thanks so muuchh! I'm extremely happy your Beta, WOO!

**To Lady Hood (Answering your Email**): Hey! Yeah i'm doing fine, except for the fact that my grandma is giving me no time to write my story, its either 'Do this! Do that! Bake this! Go there! Paint that! Buy This! Kick that!'. But yeah, im still holding up alright, lol. Barely any mistakes? WOO! Hahaha, your lucky you _have_ all those electronics...wow...lucky you! All i've got is a crummy playstation. Nope, not PS2, a PS. Yeah. I know. Well, thanks again! Talk to ya later! (hopefully your reading this...)

* * *

Ok. Im leaving...NOW- 

NO WAIT!

Special shouts:

**Pretty- in-Scarlet20**

**Lain the Fluff Master**

**W00tCakes(you know who you are...haha)**

**Mercedes (You also know who you are, lol)**

**CrimsonFire490**

**kagomeandinuyasha4ever **

**Linnath**

**Val-Creative**

**Cherry Jade**

**Raven-Angel-Of-Darkness**

**SexGoddessMisha4Draco**

**Tecna**

**DarkRaven  
**

**Queen of the Gnomes (Silly me, i meant NumbuZero, haha.)  
**

**and Kali Donavan! **

**

* * *

**NOW I LEAVE

- Monica.


	8. The Marshmallow

**ALERT--WARNING--ETC:** This chapter has not been edited. LadyHood has not responded to my email, and i hoped to make these chapters in by sunday. But do not fret, becuase that is the least of my worries.I am worried about LadyHood, i hope she's ok. i would hate it if something bad happened, she was so nice! i'm probably making a big deal, lol, but i remember when she first agreed to be my beta...she told me in a MONTHS advance that she wouldnt be able to be my beta fore a week. That was a while ago, which was canceled since she's just so cool. It just shows how responsible she is...so hopefully nothing happened, lets wait for a safe reply. Until then...these chapters will be mistake land! yay! Please bear with me.

* * *

"You're late." Raven said smugly as her visitors rushed in. 

"Hardy har har Raven. We wouldn't have been if your stupid neighbors didn't annoy us about wearing gloves and mittens." Terra replied as she took a seat on the couch.

"You can take them off here."

The group looks to the doorway to see Falcon standing against the frame. He might be young, but he knew he was mentally smarter than the kids his age were. That came from his mother, and he was sure of it. Dove had the same thing. It was almost like sixth sense. Sensing the message behind the words. No wonder Raven got that chosen power.

"That's Falcon." Raven introduced as Terra, Kory, and Garfield took of their sunglasses and mittens.

"Hey guys. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you all." Falcon started, "So mind telling me your names?"

Falcon had over heard the conversation Raven had with Crow a few minutes ago, and felt obligated to watch. Even if he wasn't any help.

"That's Terra, Kory, Richard, Garfield, which you already know, and the one sitting in the arm chair is Victor."

There were a serious of 'hey's, 'hello's, and 'nice to meet you's.

Falcon sat on the floor, knowing he would be lucky to watch. He knew he was to no importance, but hey, why not watch a free show?

Crow strode into the teenage packed living room, with Dove trailing behind him.

Dove was always good with new people, but enough of them made her weary. Clutching to Crow's baggy jeans, she slightly moved behind him, away from view. Yet Crow seemed to not notice, and let her do as such.

"Well, well, well, we've got the circus in town. And they've done as much as come to our house, now that's service." Crow commented as he walked over to where Raven was standing.

"Hey, you're the one who's standing on the stage, man." Garfield countered back, light heartily.

"Wow Raven, I never knew you could teach an old gorilla new tricks."

"It takes skill." Raven played along, rivaling the simple look her brother had on.

Garfield scoffed and sat back inn his seat, a steam flowing out of his ears.

The whole time Crow had been insulting him, Terra stared in amazement.

'He…is so hot!' She never saw a hot Goth guy; they all seemed too quiet or gross looking for her. But this one had exceeded her expectations.

Nudging Kory ever so slightly as to not be seen with a silly blush on her face, Terra kept looking at Raven's brother even when Kory looked at her questioningly.

Looking where Terra's eyes told her to look, she saw Terra staring wild heartily at Crow, making her giggle inwardly.

'Terra has the crush on Crow. But how must I blame her? He is quite handsome.' Kory touched her cheek to feel it burn slightly. She knew they were aflame, if only she could extinguish it before he looked her way.

'Oh! It is too late, he has looked.' She noticed how his stare lingered on her more than the others, before he reverted his attention back to insulting Garfield. 'Maybe…' Kory thought, her hope high, 'No. He is just looking at the weirdness of my eye color.' Her hope was shot like a duck in hunting season.

"Alright Crow lets get this over with." Raven said suddenly. "Why doesn't everyone share what happened to them." She suggested.

Crow sat down as he listened to their stories, Dove still clutching into his arm. He felt her discomfort and knew of her slight fear of crowds. Unhooking his arm from her grasp he reached forward slightly and laced his fingers in with hers, messaging her small hand in his big one with his thumb. This in itself made Dove giggle only loud enough for him to hear, knowing she was feeling better.

As Victor continued his story, Garfield saw the small act given to Dove from Crow. He knew there was love in this family, there was no doubt about that. When he first met Raven, Crow was slightly nerved of Garfield's daily visits. But he got used to the custom, and didn't care too much about it. He remembered when Dove was born. Garfield had volunteered to help out as much as he could. For some reason, he thought Crow wouldn't give much to help, but there were moments that changed that thought completely. Some were the visuals of Crow staying up late with Dove, holding her in his strong arms. He held her like she was about to break, as if too much pressure would suffocate her.

It was noticeable, the whole 'holding her too close would suffocate her' thing. Garfield wasn't saying that like a metaphor, it was true. One day, Garfield had asked Crow about that. Crow told him that she starts to cry when you get too close to her, she's slightly uncomfortable and had a phobia for closed in spaces. Yet Crow held her perfectly. He himself was slightly haunted by small spaces, but Garfield knew Crow would push that away for any of his siblings. Crow would probably force himself through all the tortures of hell, as long as his siblings were safe. And Garfield knew that. Hopefully, he would be as brave as Crow one day…but until then, he'd have to depend on others for a while.

* * *

Crow had left the group 10 minutes ago, saying he had to check some things on his computer. He told Dove to stay with Falcon and Raven, and she agreed solemnly.

Dove looked over to see Falcon ogling Terra, while Raven was chatting with Garfield. Dove looked over to her left to see a large man with darkened skin. She had seen a lot of darker people, and Raven told her to stay away from them when they're in large groups, especially in their low class town. But Raven told her to stay away from practically any teenagers in big groups, but Dove was not stupid and knew what might happen, so she did what her sister told.

Looking towards the larger man again, he caught her stare and smiled sweetly at her. That confused her greatly, he looked like such a tough, mean guy, but there he was…smiling at her.

Haphazardly, she glided over to him. She was slightly taller than him when he sat, but Dove knew he was like Crow when he stood, a sky scraper.

"Hello." He smiled.

She gave him a shy smile and nodded her greeting.

"Wow, I never knew Dove Roth was shy."

Dove looked next to the larger man to see Richard grinning goofily at her. The group of teenagers had made her cower, not letting her see if there were any recognizable faces. Seeing Richard again made her shyness disappear.

"Richard!" Dove tackled Richard as he laughed.

"I knew it; you're not shy. Not you." Richard told her as he scraped her, and her surprisingly strong grip, off of him and set her on her own two feet again. "That's Victor. No worries Dove, he's harmless…most of the time." Richard joked.

Victor chuckled.

"Most of the time?" Dove questioned.

"Yeah, just don't steal his breakfast. That will lead you to a life without." Richard jokingly punched Victor in the arm, memories of their past came flowing.

Dove, figuring out it was a joke, beamed.

In the presence of her smile, Victor covered his eyes with his hand through chuckles. "Wow, talk about a bright smile. It reminds me of Kory's smile."

Dove giggled and tackled Victor, almost making the chair tip backwards.

* * *

Crow paced the livingroom, knowing there were 8 pairs of eyes watching a trail form on the floor.

"Crow. Stop it." Raven blurted. "Your pacing is annoying so-"

"We're going to need some space." Crow interrupted. He had stopped moving and stared at the floor in thought with his arms crossed over his chest.

The group was silent…

Crow looked around and spotted the object of is decision. Looking down at the wooded coffee table, currently being used as a bed by Dove, Crow said once again, "We're going to need some space." This comment still sounded more of a thought needed decision.

Richard started to understand and stood, but was told to sit back down.

"Let Raven do it."

Raven stared at the table, then back at him as Dove got off the coffee table and unconsciously sat on Terra's lap. Crow was still staring at the table, as if waiting for it to be moved.

Closing her eyes, Raven took a deep breath and whispered her enchantment.

The group watched as a black energy escaped Raven's extended fingertips and surrounded itself around the doomed coffee table.

"Now up and over." Crow murmured.

Gritting her teeth, Raven opened her eyes to show everyone the glow of white light. The coffee table lifted slowly, a little wobbly, but finally left the room in peace.

"Now set it down. Gently, might I add." Crow said as an afterthought.

Raven lowered her fingers towards the floor, and the coffee table descended.

Lower…

Lower…

Lower…

Low-

DING-DONG

The coffee table crashed as the legs broke off two at a time.

Raven's eyes returned to their normal shade of purple, but narrowed slightly.

"Who's that?" Raven growled.

Crow looked through the window's curtains to see two girls from his school with some sort of boxes in their hands.

"Um, Crow? Croooww?" They squealed.

"Get it before I get it myself." Raven said slowly. As it sounded, these two bimbo's interrupted her concentration, and right when she almost had it too! Raven had low patience.

Stealing a glance at Raven's narrowed slits, which are now turning a light white, Crow sighed and strode over to the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a laid back look twinkled in his eyes.

Opening the door, the girls looked at him with stars in their eyes as they shoved the two boxes in his arms.

"We baked you something!" The girls said in unison.

Crow opened the boxes to see, indeed, they had baked cakes for him. Why? Who knew.

A loud 'UGH!' was heard from the livingroom, and before the two girls knew it, the once perfect cakes in Crow's arms were now surrounded in black shadows and exploded.

The two girls were flabbergasted and scurried off to not be embarrassed in their cake-covered outfits.

Shutting the door, Crow set the exploded cakes, which were also all over his shirt, onto the ground.

Unbuttoning his black button down shirt and stripping it off, Crow was left in a simple white T-shirt, and emerged into the livingroom once more.

"Alright so now that we've got some room, let's begin."

* * *

Each person was to stand in the middle of the livingroom while Crow investigated. Falcon took notes, while Dove watched in interest.

Since he knew all about Raven's powers, he began with Victor.

Standing up, Victor 's shaky knee's surprisingly held him up.

"If memory serves, you think different parts from your car had emerged with your body to create a robot out of half you, or in other words, a Cyborg." Crow stated his hypothesis as he told Victor to stand in the middle of the room with hand gestures.

"Can I…" Crow extended his hand towards Victor.

Getting the message, Victor gingerly let Crow examine the ring mechanically sewn to his finger.

Crow tried to handle it gently, but it was beginning to hurt Victor. He felt Victor wince as a trickle of blood emerged from the small space between the metal and his skin.

"Sorry…I might start bleeding."

Kory gasped, not liking the idea of seeing her friend with blood on him.

"Dove, can you get me a wet paper-towel?" Crow asked without looking up, careful not to ruin in conversation.

Dove nodded and sprang up from Terra's welcoming grasp.

"Ah-Hah…" Crow finally found the small button on Victor's rather large ring.

"So this button makes you transform…" Taking the advantage that Dove was out of the room, "May we see?"

Victor looked down at his shaking knees. 'Do I really want to go through with this…?'

But before Victor could think anymore, Crow had grasped his finger and squeezed down on the small button, as he took several steps back.

Kory gasped and shielded her eyes as Victor doubled over in pain, his screams becoming louder…and louder…and-

Kory ran out of the room with no one really paying attention as their horror-stricken faces were centered on Victor's transformation.

Running into the kitchen, she bumped into a frightened Dove.

"What's going on?" Dove scarcely asked.

"D-do not go inside. It will not be g-good to watch." Kory lowered herself down to Dove's height and hugged her tiny form. Kory felt Dove clutch on to her shoulders, which surprised her, since Kory was mostly doing this for her _own_ good.

Dove had already dropped the forgotten wet paper-towel as Kory lifted themselves up to her normal height.

* * *

Terra clutched Richard's shoulder as Victor started to bleed from his scarred stomach. Due to the fact that Victor was doubled over, the metal could not materialize in the correct place as long as his hands were covering his stomach.

Realizing that, Crow gripped Victor's shoulders, "Stand up straight or the configuration will not work."

With much difficulty, Victor stood straight, though he arched his back slightly, the transformation now completed, and the mechanical clicks and clacks had seized.

Drops of blood were collecting on the carpet, slowly rolling off the shiny new metal.

Everyone stared in wonder at the Cyborg in front of them.

Richard recognized the material on his body as the same material from Victor's 'baby'. Richard had stumbled upon it one day as he was looking for the way out. Not telling he had found it, he just admired it from a distance.

"Victor…?"

Victor opened his eyes to see everything like it was in his 'dream'.

Kory walked in with Dove in her arms. Victor turned around to see Dove stare up at him.

"Is that you?" She had asked timidly.

Nodding, Victor turned back around to see the small pool of blood he had left.

"It's ok, we'll clean it later." Crow spoke up.

He had never seen anything like this before. How is it that metal can act as a magnet to a human form, and materialize within it at the mere press of a button, by only drinking a radioactive substance?

Victor stood still as Crow walked over to him and stared at his new 'attire'.

"So this is the…second time you've changed?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Victor nodded.

"What does it look like in there?"

Victor looked up from the ground and stared at Crow. A stoic, yet a little more baffled look on his porcelain face.

A transparent window showed up in Victor's view as he wondered more about Crow. The data, which came up in binary code extracted files from the government. There was almost nothing about him besides his date of birth, family history and physical appearance.

"July 15th. Am I right?" Victor asked, a small chuckle in his voice.

"…Yes, that's correct." Crow answered wearily.

"I see everything like a computer, as I look at you and think of what your birthday is…the computer in my head generates where I can see that data, and if its filed in a computer…I'm able to see it. Kind of like hacking."

"So, I guess you've already got this all worked out."

"Only because its pretty obvious if you look through my eyes."

"You mean eye."

Victor looked up at Crow, "What?"

"Only one of your eyes are mechanical." Richard answered for him.

"Remember, you're only a Cyborg, not a full robot." Crow thought about it for a second. "Infact, I think you're the luckiest on in here, you can control your powers by just pressing a button." Victor looked from Raven, to Garfield, to Terra, and to Kory as Crow continued speaking. "And even when you are in Cyborg form…it seems your mind just has to think of something, and your robotic body does it. Just like a normal human body."

Victor smiled, "I understand what you're saying."

"So…did it hurt?" Garfield spoke up.

Victor looked at the shocked look on his friend's face. "Yeah, but it hurt a lot more the first time…I'm pretty sure I passed out."

"Good." Crow confirmed, "Then the more you do it…the less pain you'll feel. Your human body should get used to it…it's only logic."

"Yeah, I figured." Victor chuckled.

* * *

"YAH!"

The lamp near the corner melted to ashes.

"Wow." Was Crow's reaction.

Kory was up next, and told to shoot the green energy from eyes.

FLASHBACK

"So…"Crow walked around Kory in a circle, making her almost break down from nervousness.

"What your telling me," Crow had stopped before her, "Is that your Sister bombarded your door with an insult and warning, so you got angry and all of a sudden your eyes shot the green fire?"

"Yes."

"Hm…" Crow thought for a second. Though it was pretty obvious that Kory's power ran on emotions. But Crow was getting her power and Raven's mixed up. Raven's power comes out of control if she is to feel, while Kory's runs on them.

"Alright, so it's pretty obvious your power runs on emotions. The anger you had triggered some sort of reaction in your power and you fired." Raven said before Crow.

"Really?" Kory stared in wonder.

"Cooooll." Garfield cooed.

END FLASHBACK

"So you also have a lot more control over your powers than-" Crow had stopped talking as Kory started to float in mid-air.

"Oh! The joy of flight is much fun!" Kory floated a little higher and zoomed into the kitchen.

"…I'm guessing she has a short attention span." Crow murmured sarcastically.

CRASH—"EEP!"

"…And no hand-eye coordination." Crow added as an afterthought as the group filed into the kitchen to see what happened.

Kory was sprawled out in the middle of the floor with yogurt, marshmallows, and chopped fruits all over her.

"…FALCON!" Raven hollered.

Looking around, Falcon was no where to be seen.

"Running from the crime scene, huh?" Richard snickered.

"Dove. Find him." Raven seethed.

Dove saluted and ran off. "Yes ma'am!"

"I am so sorry Kory-" Raven started.

Crow kneeled down next to the fallen Kory and grabbed a strawberry from her forehead, then dipped it in the yogurt on her stomach. Eating the strawberry in one gulp, he commented, "Strawberry short-cake anyone?"

Kory felt her cheeks almost melt away the marshmallow bits on her cheeks, but she didn't move.

Grabbing a fork, Crow forked a marshmallow and held it a foot above her eyes. With his other hand, he poked the area between Kory's breasts.

Almost as a reflex, Kory jerked which trigged her eyes to shoot the green fire-like energy straight into the ceiling. Of course, being that she was only shocked, it wasn't too strong and only scorched it. Sitting up about to slap the heck out of Crow, Crow had already stood up and was eating a roasted marshmallow, making her blush darken even more.

Raven stalked behind Crow and slapped the back of his head, hard.

Richard, Garfield, and Victor were not only laughing from the slap; they had started laughing right when Crow had merely poked Kory. Their hysteric laughing had Garfield banging the floor with his fists as Richard and Victor's eyes were tearing. Terra was giggling slightly, but she was more shocked than ever.

Crow turned around immediately and stood over Raven like a parent trying to rid their child of a lie.

"Raven." He growled. Crow stared down at her with a glare made to kill preps and fluffy white bunnies all over the world.

"Crow, you bastard." Raven seethed, matching his glare with her own.

The two stares rivaled eachother for another 5 minutes before both owners of the famous toe-curling glare turned away, still slightly angry for eachother's actions.

"Obviously you need to get cleaned up." Crow looked down at Kory as she tried her best to wipe away most of the yogurt to no avail.

"So what, is that an added pressure point for a woman or something?" Garfield asked, almost too anxious to know.

"Not really," Crow answered as he offered Kory a hand up, which she reluctantly took with no doubt a blush ridden on her face, "You know how if you try to shove a fork down your throat too far, you gag?"

Garfield nodded.

"Kinda the same for women. A reflex, somewhat. It's like they have some barrier around their breasts that if you get to close, WHAM, reflex mode goes on." Crow looked to Raven, being that she was standing right next to him.

Crow Crow shoved a finger through the 'barrier' and almost touched the area _between_ her breasts, not want to touch ANYTHING of his sister's. But before he could even touch the fabric of her shirt her hand reached up and slapped him so hard, it echoed.

A series of 'ohh…'s followed.

"It's all reflex." Crow croaked out, trying as hard as he could not to show it stung like hell.

* * *

I thought I was centering TOO much on their powers, so I kinda reverted it to a little outside the plot for a second. Hope you don't mind.

Only one person said NO to the slight Crow/Kory thing going on. The others said they don't mind, and one (SheaStar, hehe) said she's practically waiting for it!

The couple, Crow/Kory, wont be really 'going out' but subtle attractions will occur, much like this chapter. But down worry, A fluffy part between Rae/Rob is next! You shall like!

May I repeat for those of you who don't read the A/Ns: **A fluffy part between Rae/Rob is next!

* * *

**

**LIKE YOU ALL READ BEFORE: **LadyHood was unable to be the beta for this chapter(so please ignore most of the mistakes), and unfortunatly i dont have any back up beta's. So that's why i might need one.So if ** _you would like to be my back up beta when LadyHood in not available_, **please say so in a review with your email address. Thanks, i would so need it!

* * *

Hey everyone, guess what! I have a spouse (Bleu Cheesss. Rawr), 2/3 new lovers (sexgoddessmisha4draco, Bleu Cheesss, Mercedes), a new nick name MoMo,and I'm now allowed in a royal gnome family!(By the one and only 'NumbuhZero') YAY! Hahahaha… 

Shouts (that I noticed)-

(PS: I only love people who love me, (Wink) hehe)

Bleu Cheesss'. Rawr- (Takes pretty velvet box and shiny nickel) (Wipes away tear) OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU! I've always wanted a spouse, yay! Haha, thanks for the supporting words, SO AWESOME! You seriously made my day! Hope you like being my spouse, but be warned, I can be a real bitch sometimes, hahaha. Love- Monica

sexgoddessmisha4draco- MoMo? I LOVE IT! Well…hopefully tahts a new nickname for mwah…oh well! Now I must give you a pretty nickname! Hm, I think your name is Misha, is it not? Well if its is, your nickname is…MiMi! Yay! MoMo and MiMi adventures, mwahaha! Lol, thanks sooo much for the kind words, means so much to me! Love –MoMo

kagomeandinyasha4ever- no problem! Your reviews deserve much better than a stupid shout-out….they deserve oblivion! Well, I hope you like this chapter, I feel pressured to impress everyone, but I LOVVE presure, so do not fret! Thanks so much for the encouragement, YOU ROCK SO FREAKIN MUCH! YOU ROCK ROCK ROCK MY SOX (Just a little taste of your own mediceine hehe). Thanks again!

W00tcakes(Rubianca)- Hello my W00tcakes! How art thou? Thanks! I had to think for a while about their powers, a stump in the making, but fortuanatly I got an idea and it just ran out of my head like liquid, so I tyoed it and Vwah-lah! Thanks again!

Celestial Chaos- haha, you give me too much credit, newcomer Celestial Chaos, too much I say. But thanks again! Made me feel a whole lot better. Hope you liked this chapter just as well!

Pretty in Scarlet20- hahaha, your review cracked me up lol. But for a more formal greeting—AH! ALENA! HI! (Is Sheepish) nice to talk to you again! Wow, I think you're the only person who could compliment me AND give me a French lesson in the same sentence! Haha, you rock so much! (takes glass of milk and cookies, gulping it down in one bite, lack of sweets making this Monica starved of it) You're lucky your grandma actually feeds you! My grandma's like—MONICA! IS THAT A COOKIE? I'm like—it's just one- she: PUT.IT.DOWN.MISSY. Me:But—She: DOWN GIRL! Me: (Stomps away yelling:) YOUR SUPPOSE TO SPOIL ME, YOU MONSTER! Yeah. Story of my life… --ANYWAY, thanks soo much for the encouragement and everything, I hope you like this chappie! Cya buddie!

Tecna- WHO'S THE MOST AWESOME PERSONIN THE WORLD—YOU ARE! Wow, your so cool, I love your reviews, I looong for them! Hope your satisfied with this chapter as well, but warning: don't try it at home, young lady! (Hopefully you're a lady, or I'll feel stupid. Really stupid.) Anyway, thanks sooo much!

RavensCave- aww, thanks so much! Your so cool, tahnks for the support. Hope you like this chap, thanks again!

Val-Creative- Haha, sorry for the wait, hope you like this chappie as my gratitude for your awesome reviews! Actually you know what? I wasn't going to have raven's house even scarred, but your review gave me an idea, so yeah…by next chapter their gonne probably need a hotel, haha. Thanks for the idea! HAHA, I can just imagine….you….slapping yourself… HAHA, sorry but the image is hilarious. (Slaps self in mirror) HAHAHAHA…...that IS funny! anyway, no need to be embarrassed in front of me, I embarrass myself all the time! (Skips happily down the golden road….trips and falls cheek-first into a tree…starts to cry…runs away)… See? Actually that's a true story….but ANYWAY (yet again)—Thanks so much for reviewing!

NiteRae- Nope_, your_ awesome! Thanks or reviewing! Aw…this chapter wasn't uploaded NEARLY fast enough….but the next one shall be fast and quick, you shall see! I will make you proud to read my story! Anyway, thanks for r/r-ing!

Kali Donovan- Hahaha, 'Happy Joy Noise'? I LOVE that! A month? Haha oh well, I bet your stories are worth the wait! By golly, I think I'll go read em now! (No…I'm serious, I will!) And you shall see my review! Haha yeah, I kinda fell in love with Crow's personallity as I wrote it, too. But there's a lot of animes with that kinda of personality, so I cant say that's actually 'creative'. Don't ask about which Anime's…I was just saying, lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing…means so much to me! And I'm sooo soooryy I didn't give ya shout out last time (not talkinga bout last chapter before most recent update) (but I still remember when you were sad for me not giving you a shout, gah…the guilt!) But yeah, thanks for reviewing!

NumbuhZero- I'm so glad you reviewed! (Gasps and cries joyfully at the same time) Adopted into your gnome family? OMG I'm SO HAPPY! YES! OMG I cant wait, I LOOVE gnomes! Wow! I feel so loved! YEPEE! Anyway, thx for r/ring! Means soooo much to me!

Cherry Jade- haha yeah I know, right? Richard shall get even better though, and you;ll see in the next chapter, I just hope you like it! Thanks for the encouraging words!

Mercedes- Haha, yeah dude, I LOVE your middle name! Hope your satisfied with this update, and thanks for reviewing! Love- Monica

SheaStar- 17 YEARS! By gollie, your getting a shout for every chapter, even if you don't review! Man…17 freakin years….wow. I shall help you make up for it! And about the kory/Crow thing, idk if thie rgonna actually 'hook-up' but like this chapter, you'll see subtle changes. Anyway, thanks for loving my story so far, it means sooo much to me. Thanks again!

AND THANKS EVERYONE ELSE WHO LEFT AN AWESOME REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!

-Monica


	9. The Alienation

Ok, this is going to be hard on me...but...I HAVE TO BREAK MY PROMISE! I promised the whole story finished by this weekend, and i let you down. Im sorry, but i'll try to write my next chapter as fast as i can! I leanred from my mistake, never make promises you cant keep. Sorry again, but in return, i'll give you 2 chapters in one. I usually write 8/9/10 paged chapters ...this one is 17 pages.

As you all know, i was worried about LadyHood. Well i found her RIGHT after i sent all the 17 pages to my back up beta to Miss A. LaRosa. So i sent her an email saying to only beta the first 8 1/2, and then Lady Hood can do the remaining 8 1/2. So yay!

* * *

_**Miss A. LaRosa:**_ Thank you sooo much for being my back-up Beta, and im glad you came through quickly! Also, i'd like to thank you for the speedy editing, it was awesome! Thanks sooo much! EVERYONE GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! Thanks again!

* * *

Everyone had reassembled in the living room on Crow's orders. Kory had borrowed some of Raven's clothing and had dipped her hair in the sink to rid it of yogurt and marshmallows. 

As everyone sat, Garfield spoke up.

"I know it's gonna be a stupid question…but how are we supposed to even know if, maybe, Superman, or Batman, or Green Lantern, or, heck, even Spider-man, are real? I mean…look what happened to us! It's as if we're living in a comic book…"

The group went quiet. The fact was, he was right. This was like a comic book, to be sold out in stores all over the place. To have nerdy teen males ogling the females, and everyone else in envy of everyone in this living room.

Crow exited the said area and jogged up the stairs.

"Where's he-" Richard started.

"He'll be right back." Raven told the group. Crow always did that. Fact was: so did she. So she knew what he was doing.

Sure enough, Crow came jogging back down the stairs with a folder in his hands.

"Ever since I found out about Raven's powers, I've been doing a lot of research. That's mostly the reason why I agreed to see everyone's powers. But anyway, what I've found is truly…different." Crow handed Raven two sheets from his folder.

Looking at it, she saw it was an article. The headline; "The Alienation."

"Okay, so everyone knows that to make a spell, a certain food, anything, you'd have to have the right ingredients, right? So if you want to make a potion, and you're lacking one ingredient, it's a whole new potion."

"Obviously," Raven stated, clarifying that she was still listening to him though she was skimming the contents of these two pages. Though everyone else had kept quiet, not knowing where he was getting with this.

"Well in this case, lets make the ingredients the planets in our candy-bar galaxy. This decade, we have almost every one of the planets aligned, except Mars."

"Yeah, I heard Mars is way off, but still pretty close." Victor added.

"That's right," Crow agreed. "So?" He wanted to see if anyone was getting at his calculation.

"Wait—By aligned, you mean, in exactly a straight line?" Richard asked.

"No, because that news would be national, and not reported by a mediocre middle aged man who probably lives with his mother in the suburbs. The planets, all except Mars, are exactly 136 degrees from each other on a versatile map."

"…"

"Okay," Crow let out an annoyed sigh. "Let's say there were all only 90 degrees from one another on the map. The planets would create a pattern that resembled stairs."

"Oh, I've got it," Terra spoke, surprising everyone. You could say she wasn't the most attentive girl in school; but, this had actually sparked her attention.

"Oh, I mean... I understand that, and what you were meaning before. But, what you're saying is that because Mars isn't aligned with the others, it's a whole new potion. Well, potion, referring to the example you used before."

Crow was actually happier someone got it, not having to explain something else. "Right, so what I read was that this has only happened twice since people have roamed the earth. Once, now, and the other time before us was when there were alleged gods in Greece. No one thought they were real, but they were. And, they used that power to turn themselves to gods. But anyway—"

"We could be GODS?" Garfield exclaimed, butting in.

"How could you be a god if you can't even name what you could be god of?" Raven sneered.

"Oh. Right." Realization dawned at Raven's truthful words as Garfield sat back in his chair.

"Anyway," Crow repeated. "Remember, this is some mediocre middle aged man who probably lives with his mother in the suburbs saying this," Crow reminded. "But, back to the point, you're probably wondering— 'What do the planets have to do with me changing into a mutant from the inside out?' you ask yourself-"

Here, everyone scoffed visibly at Crow.

"Actually, every arrangement of the planets creates a substance that floats throughout space, poisoning each and every planet. But, each planet works differently. This planet, because of the greenhouse pollution effect, is mostly immune to it. Some poisons are harmless as well, mind you, but sometimes their not. Yet all are invisible, and hard to track or feel."

"Wow, for some 'mediocre middle aged man who probably lives with his mother in the suburbs', this is pretty heavy stuff." Terra commented smugly.

"Don't be stupid; he's only stating facts that were founded by scientists years ago." Crow shot back. "But, anyway, like you said, because of Mars being exactly 136,588 miles away from the Earth at this exact month and alignment, the toxic waste has been infected to become radioactive, causing you all to inherit powers as long as you whiffed enough of it."

"Is that what the guys who wrote this article said?" Raven asked.

"I practically quoted it."

"He knows about us?" Kory squealed.

"No, about the other stuff," Victor answered.

"But hold on a second—" Richard spoke up, "How come I can only kick ass a little better, rather than having supernatural shit like these people?"

"Kick ass more?" Crow quoted, amused, "That's practically a power on its own."

He began to count on his fingers. "Acceleration, Strength, Cunning, Agility, Force, Ability to think at tight spots, Motivation for the body and mind—must I say more?" Crow pondered aloud.

"Oh," Richard breathed, still slightly disappointed.

Crow rolled his eyes, "Listen, kid, I bet you could beat up every last person in this room even with their freakish powers. We'll check you out later today."

That put Richard on a slightly better mood, until another thought came to mind.

"Why is it that I got no real supernatural powers, though?"

"I was thinking about that as well," Victor spoke up. "While you were telling us about your little mishap. I was thinking back to the science lab." Richard mumbled something that sounded like 'gee, thanks for listening…' but let Victor continue. "For some reason, now remember, I'm just guessing here, I think because you were the one who inhaled less fumes, you didn't quite receive anything like this."

"That's right. Richard, you were the one who grabbed the towel first and started to inhale better oxygen. Then, you gave us other ones." Terra answered.

"But, that was only a second."

"Doesn't matter, one second of breathing in fumes could equal to a glass of toxins. It depends how much were in the air," Crow said.

"There were a lot of the fumes," Kory informed.

"Oh…I see." Richard understood. It did make sense; it had a lot of logic to it. He hated logic.

"But, you did inhale enough to give you what you have now, so be thankful. I'd rather be in your shoes right now." Raven noted.

The others agreed with silent nods.

"Woah, woah, woah." Garfield interrupted as he stood up. "I still have no freakin' idea of what I can freakin' do!"

Raven noticed how he was starting to become irritated. Ever since they were younger Garfield would always over-use the word 'freakin'' in his splurged speech.

"Hm…" Crow pulled him to the middle of the room and began to circle him like he did with Kory.

"You say your skin started to boil?" Crow asked, only trying to get enough information to back up his already decided hypothesis.

"He also grew talons on his hands and feet, as well as small fangs." Raven added in the background, and Crow started to stare at Garfield's feet and hands.

"Hey! They're not small…they enlarge when I-…when I…uhh…" Garfield actually didn't know when his new lengthened molars grew. Maybe when he was threatened or angry, since it only happened twice: once the day before when he was in great pain, and just now when he was getting irritable.

"When you…?" Crow waited impatiently, rolling his hand around as a gesture to finish the sentence.

Garfield repeated his inner thoughts aloud about the teeth enlarging when he was threatened or angry.

"So, it's got to be something about an animal then, right?" Richard suggested.

"Yeah…well I think so. I've never exactly heard of this before." Crow thought.

"Well obviously not, it's not like we see some strange kid transforming into animals everyday now is it?"

Raven deadpanned.

The room quieted down, repeating her words in their head to see if what she said wasn't their imaginations.

"What did you just say?" Garfield said dumbfounded. Was it a possibility…?

"…Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Raven looked around.

"You said 'Transforming into an animal'." Crow repeated, "Well? Give it a try, Garfield."

"…HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Garfield exclaimed flailing his arms above his head.

"…Have you never pretended to be a dog before…?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Raven, have you?" Garfield sent her a sly, yet knowing, smile as a small pink began to graze her cheeks.

"Just do it, dammit." Raven mumbled.

Garfield closed his eyes shut, 'Think dog…think dog…think-'

"Ruff!" Garfield, in the shape of a golden retriever sat on the floor with his tail waving side to side energetically.

Dove hopped off of Kory, "YAY! Doggie!"

Dove ran over to the green haired dog and began to pet his head.

"Why is he green?" Victor asked.

"His fur probably takes the color of his present hair color…" Crow watched as Garfield began to lick Dove's face.

Giggling, Dove asked, "Can you be a kitten?"

Almost instantly, the dog morphed into a small kitten, purring happily.

This time, Kory, Terra, and Dove squealed as they all gathered around the small kitten and began to pet it.

Rolling her eyes, Raven stood up and kicked it, making Garfield return to his normal form.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Always wanted to kick a kitten." Raven sat back down and began to tap her foot impatiently. Reverting her attention back to Crow, she asked, "So, you're saying that if anyone were to inhale, digest, etcetera, the toxic waste…they'd also have supernatural powers?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it. You said that you're chemical mixture created some sort of magnetic reaction. I highly doubt a lot of toxic waste does the same," Crow answered.

"How do you know our new chemical is toxic waste?"

Terra asked.

"Toxic waste is put into a special container labeled with crossing bones and a skull on it for obvious reasons. When something says something's toxic…you obviously don't digest it. Toxic waste is just a bunch of toxic chemical being thrown away at the same time. And, to save space, the scientists, or whoever, stick them in the same container, creating toxic waste. So, if you mix toxic chemicals without creating a chemical named on the periodic table of resource books, then yes, it is a toxic waste."

Garfield's head was spinning, "Wow. I've never heard anyone speak the word 'toxic' that many times before."

"You haven't heard a lot of things before, Garfield," Raven deadpanned. She just couldn't help but take the vulnerability of the group and stick in some sarcastic humor.

"Terra, you have not experienced your power yet," Kory reminded the group.

Terra began to rub her arm. "I know what my power can do. My parents are geologists and it's easy to look up things about rocks and gravel in my house," she explained.

"You might want to make sure though. Have you tested it out yet?" Crow asked looking down at her.

"…No-"

"Let's go into the backyard then." Falcon suggested as he stood up.

"But I-"

Crow and Falcon were already making their way out of the livingroom.

Terra sighed as she stood up with the rest of the teenaged group. Lagging behind, Terra felt someone pat her back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Terra, it's best to see what you can do, and experiment until you've got it perfect."

Terra looked to the side to see Garfield grinning down at her, being that he was slightly taller than her.

She felt a dark blush heat her cheeks as his hand ceased to be removed from her shoulder. Instead, his arm draped around her shoulders as they continued to walk out of the house.

* * *

"Show us what you can do," Crow spoke as he followed everyone's example and took a step back. 

Terra took a deep breath. In all honestly she just read up more about earthquakes. She actually had no idea what she could do whatsoever.

"C'mon, Terra!" Garfield cheered.

She chuckled lightly and kneeled down on one knee, the same position she was in the last time her powers had kicked in. Concentrating on the earth below her, her eyes and hands began to glow a bright yellow, just like before.

"Ohh…" Dove watched in interest.

Terra felt her hands began to shake with resistance as the earth pulled her hands magnetically towards the core. 'Now pull!'

Summoning all her strength, Terra grabbed the hardened soil, breaking through its tough surface as her fingers successfully sunk into the earth.

The group watched as she gritted her teeth, her power growing immensely. It amazed them how she had even managed to stick her fingers into the ground like she was grabbing the entire Earth; it was as if the rock they were standing on wasn't solid rock at all, but soil.

Terra felt her teeth grind against each other as she was slowly regaining control and ripped her hands from the earth with a loud grunt.

Everyone stood still as all was quiet. The ground began to shake with a little more force than the faithful day they had received their powers, causing the unexpected ones to fall to their knees.

Terra stood from the ground and the minor earthquake seized.

"I…I think I can do more."

The whole time Terra was erecting the earthquake, something inside her stirred, It felt as if she had more control over herself, her powers. Was all she could do is create earthquakes? Was that even a worthy power?

Raven's voice interrupted her thoughts; "I think so, too."

Everyone looked form Terra, to Raven.

"I felt her power grow immensely…I'm pretty sure you can do a lot more than that."

"I agree," Crow noted. "Believe it or not, your power is quite famous."

"…It is?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard of goddesses? And, how they control a part of nature? There's Light, Darkness, Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, and Life. Another Greek myth. Yours are quite similar to the Goddess of the Earth. I read a few books on it in 7th grade."

"What could she do?"

"Basically yours is a lot like Raven's here. Except, instead of your telekinetic powers being in the shape of a shadow, yours come in the form of the Earth. You can probably levitate rocks, change their form, erupt earthquakes, and maybe you could even trigger volcanoes…you never know. Depends on your strength and confidence. Hopefully, you have some," Crow replied, slightly colder than he intended. Shaking that off, he returned to the inside of the house. Now that all of these teens were fully educated, he needed to make some back up references. Just in case he had missed anything.

* * *

Falcon looked back to see the pretty Ms. McCoy a little down. Garfield also noticed this, and was about to comfort her, when Falcon beat him to it. 

Garfield growled, now sounding a lot more like a dog than a human.

"Don't worry, Terra, my brother can sometimes be a pain. Ignore it. I do." Falcon showed her a charming smile, dazzling her with his straight teeth.

Terra was about to smile back and give him a proper greeting, when she felt him hug her middle saying,

"Everything will be okay!"

Garfield, unconvinced she was hating this, walked over to them.

"Get off her, kid, you'll suffocate her."

Terra looked to Garfield as he peeled the 11-year-old off her waist.

"Sorry, sometimes he can be a nuisance," Garfield grinned.

"Hey, at least I'm not the jealous type," Falcon said before he stalked off, leaving a slight blush on Garfield's embarrassed face.

Terra just chuckled and walked towards the now chatting group, Garfield solemnly following behind her.

* * *

It had been exactly a week and two days since the horrible day, and, thank goodness, Raven was halfway through school. Raven was, like usual, counting down the hours until the school would ring those wonderful-sounding bells, signaling everyone could leave. 

She was in history, and Garfield was thankfully in her class. Though, right now, he left her to doodle on her history book's fly page, while he chat it up with his colleagues. Being the talkative guy he is, of course.

Terra strode into the classroom and instantly spotted Garfield talking with his friends. She always knew he was in her history class, and loved fate for letting that happen. What she didn't know, however, was that Raven was in this class as well.

'Raven?'

She figured she hadn't noticed her since she always stayed quiet. Plus, the fact that before this ever happened, they weren't exactly on good terms with one another.

Terra began walking over to the seat next to Raven.

Ever since the accident happened, everyone was starting to get along much better with each other nowadays. But, Terra noticed two people slowly making amends. That was Raven and Richard. Terra had heard about their daily brawls ceasing, and was happy that such a thing could even happen. Everyone in the school only thought that could happen in their dreams. Of course, only four other people knew exactly what was going on, and those people were Garfield, herself, Victor, and Kory.

During lunchtime, the groups stayed away from each other as usual, trying not to distract their 11th grade audience. But, of course, there were times when the group were stealthy saying hello's to each other in the hallways, 'randomly' taking a seat next to each other in classrooms where they saw each other. They were even surprised no one noticed all of them packing into one car after school every Tuesday and Thursday. Basically, the group was better friends. Terra didn't know if she was the only one thinking this, but she had never felt more comfortable in a group before in her life and hoped that, even if their powers were temporary, they'd remain good friends.

"Hey, Raven," Terra greeted as took a seat. She saw Raven raise a quizzical eyebrow.

"You're in this class?" She asked.

"Yup. I was thinking the same thing when saw you," Terra snickered.

Raven smiled slightly at the sound of Terra's laugh. "Let me guess... your attention is usually on the person ahead of me, no?"

Terra dropped the snicker and felt her cheeks heat in a blush, something that had been happening a lot more recently since she's gotten closer to the person in question.

Crossing her arms over her chest and sinking into her chair slightly with a pouting look over her face, she shook her head, "Of course not. What gave you that stupid idea?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she continued her doodling. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

The two sat in silence for a while before the teacher walked in a shut the door behind her.

As the teacher began to talk, Raven slightly leaned closer to Terra, "You don't have to try and win his heart. You already have it; he just wants yours in return," Raven whispered, then slouched back in her chair.

Terra looked over to Raven, seeing her taking notes, or at least looked like she was. Looking back down at her desk, Terra thought over her words and smiled. Raven was his best friend, there was definitely a possibility she wasn't lying.

"Ms. McCoy."

Terra's head snapped up as she heard the teacher call her name.

"What is so interesting to think about that has you ignoring me?" The teacher said, slightly amused.

Everyone was looking at her, and before she could answer her apologies, Garfield's boyish voice cut in.

"Me, of course! What could be more interesting?"

The class chuckled as the teacher rolled her eyes and began to teach once more.

* * *

'Finally…' It was Raven's last period. Science. 

The whole class had already turned in their projects. The only two groups that didn't were Raven's and Kory's, for obvious reasons.

Today was the day the class was receiving their grades for their little experiment. Of course, those two groups weren't getting a grade at all. Or were they?

"F?" Garfield almost collapsed.

"F? Wow, a grade to bring home to mummy dear," Richard joked as he folded it and stuck it in his baggy jeans.

"…" Raven just stared at her grade, being that her whole group got the same grade.

"…D?" Terra and Kory asked in unison. They were feeling slightly light headed.

"…Oh, nuh-uh, I did not just get a D," Victor spoke in disbelief.

Richard looked over his shoulder to see his grade. "Yup, That's a D, alright. Unless…" Richard grabbed the piece of paper and turned it sideways. "Hey look! Victor got an A," Richard faked enthusiasm.

"…That will never work," Raven spoke up from behind them. Mean while, everyone else heard Garfield yelling for the teacher in the background. (AN: The conversation in Italics is what's happening in the background with our lovable, huggable Garfield.)

"Hey, I do it all the time," Richard shrugged as he gave her sly grin.

_"Ok, WHY is it that Kory's group got D's and our awesome group got F's?" Hollered Garfield._

_"Garfield, don't be so loud, and, maybe, I'll answer-"_

_"HOW CAN I NOT YELL, YOU GAVE ME A FREAKIN' F!" Garfield squeaked, sounding more like a hyperactive schoolgirl than himself, making some student fall to the ground laughing. His nose was flared and there was practically steam coming out his ear_s.

"Well, yeah, but knowing you, you probably show it to your dog," Raven deadpanned.

_"Well, Garfield, your group didn't want to show me your project while you worked on it, but Kory's group was willing to let me see. And, what I saw was satisfactory. Too bad they didn't hand it in."_

"Pfft…no…" Richard looked as if that was ridiculous. But his eyes were shifty.

_Garfield had a dumbfounded look on his face as he started to yell in his high pitched voice again, "Didn't what to show you? DIDN'T WANT TO SHOW YOU!" Garfield started to flail his arms all over the place, "You didn't ask, Mrs. O'Reily! You. Didn't. Assskkkk…."_

"Righhtt…"

* * *

This is a chapter breaker, and an A/N to LadyHood, the awesome person who finished this chapter's beta'ing! 

**_LadyHood:_** Hey LadyHood! I know i was making a big deal about the whole 'missing' thing, lol woops. Anyway, thanks so much for being my beta, i mean, me and my writing career NEED you! Thanks soooooo much! NOW, EVERYONE GIVE LADYHOOD A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!

* * *

It was a Wednesday, and the group didn't meet on these days. Crow had come by with Garfield in the backseat, knowing Raven always liked the front seat near her brother. But this time, Raven just wanted to walk around. Garfield took her burdening backpack off her shoulders and told her he would drop it off in front of her bedroom door, so she needn't worry. 

Dove and Falcon had extended days on Wednesdays, a whole hour more. It was part of the new rules being set in by the government. She would pick them up and wait for them until Crow returned with the car. That's when her free roaming would seize.

'Gosh… It had been so long since I did this.' Raven strolled in the middle of the street, not caring if a car were to come and wait forever until she took her sweet time to move.

Responsibility was always so stressing. How does Crow do it all the time? 'Pfft, not only him. Me too.'

Raven stopped and looked up to the sky. 'Why is it that I can't cry? Why is it that I think about you all the time, and yet not a salty tear has fallen? What is the cause? Why-"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Raven stepped out of her stupor and looked down at her watch. 4:00. Time to pick up Falcon and Dove.

Raven took her time as she walked peacefully around the school. Usually it was packed with kids, but this time…

'That's funny… Where is everyone?'

Raven's pace started to quicken as she was now in front of the front yard of the school. The school always had a clock on its billboard, so she checked it.

5:00.

Raven's eyes shot open and stared down at her watch.

4:00.

"Shit." 'I hate daylight savings.'

Raven looked around to see if Falcon and Dove were in view, but she saw no one.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of pink twirl around the corner of a building and out of sight.

"Dove?" She didn't know if she imagined it or not. 'The pink shone out of nowhere, but even if I did see her, the front door is so far away.'

'Is she playing hide and go seek? Because if she is, I swear I'll-'

That's when Raven noticed her dropped backpack, it wasn't even placed neatly against the wall. The backpack was sprawled in the middle of the waiting area, as if forgotten immediately. Falcon's was no where to be seen.

"Dove."

Raven broke into a run.

* * *

"Falcon!" 

"Dove, stay away!"

Dove gasped as Falcon got punched in the gut once more.

"This is for being saved by your stupid brother last time." The same bully from before collided his fist with Falcon's stomach.

"This is for both your siblings dropping me to the ground." SMASH.

Falcon was doubled over, as he hadn't even had the strength to cover up his stomach to save it from another blow.

"This is-"

"NO! STOP!" Dove flung herself in front of Falcon, shutting her to take away the vision of their horrible person.

The bully and his friends started to chuckle darkly.

"And who are you?" He asked cutely, of course being the sarcastic fellow he was.

"I... I..." Dove thought of all the times Raven and Crow had been strong, tough, invulnerable against evils such as the bully in front of her. 'I have to be just like them. My parents would be proud.' "I'm Dove!" She exclaimed. "Falcon's sister, a-and I want you to leave him alone!" Dove declared.

"Dove?" All the boys chuckled save for Falcon. His heart was seething, though he hadn't the strength to even stand up properly.

"Who in seven hells name their children after stupid birds? What a load of crap!" The bully laughed.

Dove snapped. Dove pushed forward, her pretty pink dress floating around as she pushed into the bully, making him stagger backwards.

"Why you-"

The sound of the fast acceleration crashing into flesh and bones was heard. Everyone was still.

Falcon watched with extreme atrocity as Dove fell on her back and began to cry uncontrollably, clutching her now reddened cheek.

Falcon had to do something, anything… that was until he saw someone behind the laughing bully. Someone with a seething heart to match his own. Someone who wouldn't just stand there and watch her sister be punched in the face. Someone… Whose eyes were glowing an extreme bright white.

* * *

Raven had run so fast, she finally reached the corner in 4 minutes. Turning the corner with labored breathes, she looked right in time to see the bully who definitely had a death wish, punch her younger sister. 

Raven was extremely off the center of control as she tore off her sunglasses to expose her burning eyes. She felt the white of her eye cloud over the amethyst to create two white, glowing eyes as she walked closer to her victim.

She noticed some of the bully's followers notice her and freeze up, as if looking straight into her eyes would cause you to freeze like ice. But she didn't care; all she wanted was the boy who dared to make her sister cry. Who dared to come back to her brother for sinister pleasure. Who dared to see what would happen if he did it again. Well now, he got his wish.

Blocking out the muffled crying Dove was emitting; Raven grabbed at the back of the boy's neck, and summoned energy and strength she thought she never had. Making sure to get her nails to break the skin, the boy froze up.

"What was the point of hurting them whilst I'm just around the corner..." Raven whispered, only loud enough for the rebel of a boy to hear. His supposed friends were running away in fear.

The boy stammered out an apology and excuse, trying to break free of her iron grip.

"Not good enough." Raven threw the boy down, making sure his mouth tasted the dirt on the floor.

"Taste it? Don't get so comfy, not even the dirt deserves to be carrying the likes of you." Raven stepped on the boy's shoulder blades with her boot, half her body weight being pressured against the boy's back.

The boy turned his face to the side and looked straight into her eyes for the first time. Fear gripped his heart as he tried to break free.

"Y-your eyes-s. Th-their-"

"Not worth even looking in your general direction." Raven mumbled through angry gritted teeth as she started to move her foot higher on to his neck.

Her hands started to glow black, with an eerie white lining.

"Raven."

Raven was brought out of her sinister thoughts when she turned to see Richard staring at her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Richard had already analyzed the situation, knowing for a fact this boy deserved what he was receiving. He would have passed them, and let her continue if he hadn't seen her hands start to glow black.

"Leave him be, I'll finish. You see, Dove... I think she needs you right now."

Raven looked down at Dove, who was curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out mentioning her cheek was still stinging. Falcon was on his knees next to her grasping his stomach with hand, and soothingly rubbing Dove's back with the other.

With a disapproving grunt, Raven added the last amount of pressure to the boy's back and got off him, making sure to 'accidentally' kick some dirt in his face.

Taking over, Richard used his foot to kick the boy over on his back and reached down grabbing the boy's shirt as he pulled him up, nose to nose.

"Lesson learned?" Richard mocked with a smug smirk.

The boy nodded vigorously, though it was hard, for his neck ached immensely.

"This mishap is not to be spoken to anyone, you hear?"

The boy nodded his head once again.

"Do it again and you'll feel my wrath." With that, Richard pushed the boy backwards as he landed on his back.

Shoving off the ground once he fell onto it, the boy sped off, his eyes brimming with tears.

Richard looked over to see Raven holding Dove in her arms. He noted how she looked around to only see him and Falcon.

Before he knew it, Raven slightly touched Dove's cheek before a blue light came from her hand and absorbed into Dove's cheek.

Letting go of Dove, she moved onto Falcon who moved out of her touch.

"What are you doing?" He asked wearily.

"Don't move, I'm healing you." With that, Raven barely touched Falcon's stomach as the blue light came out again and healed his aching and bruised stomach.

Dove had already stood up and ran over to Richard who willingly set her on his back. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"What for?"

"For stopping Raven. She might have really hurt that boy badly with her powers. Thank you."

* * *

Raven had contacted Crow, asking him where he was. He told her to get another ride since he had to be somewhere. 

Upon hearing this, Richard offered them a ride in his car.

Now there was complete silence on the way home as Dove slept and Falcon watched the other cars out the window, listening to his CD player, while Raven and Richard sat in the front, Richard driving, of course.

Another few minutes had passed before Richard brought out his cigarette pack.

It was a red light, and he used that advantage to take one out. Right before he closed the pack, Raven grabbed the whole box and made an attempt to throw the whole box out the window, but Richard had pressed a button on the driver's side to prevent that from happening.

"Nice try, now hand it over...it's my last pack."

"Sure it is." Raven held on to it tight.

"Raven, give it." Richard reached over after he checked to see that it was still a red light, and grabbed her hand, making an attempt to pry it open.

A loud horn sounded its way to Richard's ears as he stepped on the pedal out of instinct. Raven took the advantage of his turned head to switch the box into her other hand and stuffed it in her bra.

Richard looked back in time to see her closing off her shirt. Leaning back in his seat with a smirk on his face, he began to play with the one cigarette he had managed to save in one hand. The other grasping the stirring wheel.

"What makes you think I wont go and get it?" Richard purred out like velvet, smooth and seductive.

Raven scoffed. "Pfft. Like hell I'm actually going to let you even get close to the area. Reflexes, remember?"

Richard continued to smirk as he looked at her, taking his eyes off the road. "I'm a cunning man, Raven."

"So?"

"The cunning in me will snatch it without you even noticing. While the man in me will enjoy it."

Raven froze at his words as she felt her power seep through and began to make a napkin in the back seat float. Neither Dove nor Falcon noticed.

"You son of a-"

Richard swerved dangerously, making Falcon and Raven clutch the handle of the doors and send Richard an angered look.

"Sorry, a squirrel. You can't murder one of God's creatures, you know."

Falcon rolled his eyes, not hearing a word Richard just said and looked back out the window once again.

Raven continued to stare at Richard as he looked towards the road, with the same stupid grin on his face.

Feeling Raven's glare, Richard turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked all too innocently.

Raven scoffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, sulking.

* * *

Richard parked into Raven's driveway and stopped the car. 

Raven turned slightly and reached backwards to alert Dove it was time to wake up.

Richard turned off the ignition and relaxed in his seat as he turned his head to the right and looked at Raven's bust. He could clearly see his beloved cigarette pack within the seam and longed for it. 'Now would be a perfect time to-' His hand raised only an inch off his lap before Raven turned back around and mumbled a thank you before exiting his car.

"No problem, sweet cheeks!" He yelled out, seeing Raven shoot him a murderous glare through the windshield.

Richard chuckled to himself as he started his car and backed up out of her driveway.

On his way home, he thought of something as he pocketed his last cigarette.

'Hey. I looked at Raven's bust without even thinking anything dirty. Kudos for me!' Richard thought playfully as he gave himself a pat on the back.

'But I will have to get my pack back. No matter what the cost.' Richard smirked and stepped on the pedal a little harder. Acceleration was the name of the game.

* * *

Everyday was the same. Richard, poking his head in and out of everywhere possible or at least where Raven was, politely asked if he could have his pack back. 

His answer?

SLAP!

"Fucker! Get your grimy fingers OUT of my shirt!"

Of course, Richard would never even get near her shirt, but the movement he made had made it clear he wanted his last pack back. Now.

Richard chuckled and stuck his hands down his pockets as he ignored the stinging in his right cheek.

It was practically a daily ritual.

* * *

Raven closed her curtains as the darkness loomed over the afternoon sky. Flipping on her light, she sat on her bed in lotus position and began to chant her mantra. 

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

The picture of herself in her room within her mind vanished, as she now had the picture of herself meditating on a large rock, floating mindlessly through a black skied world. Dead trees littered the area, with black ravens scattered among the branches. The thought didn't scare her, for she felt peaceful. Tranquil. In nirvana. She almost felt like she was in the Celestial itself, but of course, looking in her surrounding, it looked like the opposite.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

A small knock literally shattered her image of tranquility, bringing her back to reality.

The sound of a rock against glass was heard again as Raven stood and headed towards the window.

The window was already partly opened, but to get a better look at the cause, or causer, Raven opened her curtains.

Another rock was thrown, this time missing the glass and zoomed in the opened part of the window landing a mere few inches from her toe.

* * *

Richard had hopped Raven's fence, knowing full well that she was home at 8PM. 

Leaning down, he grabbed a handful of tiny rocks the size of his thumbnail. Richard grabbed a shiny ebony rock and aimed at her window, which he knew was the one with the dark purple curtains. Not noticing it was partly opened, Richard threw it.

He waited a second, no reaction.

Richard threw another, this time making a louder sound. He just hoped he wouldn't break the window.

Right after Richard had thrown his third rock, Raven opened the curtains to expose her porcelain face looking towards the ground with narrowed eyes. He couldn't tell is she could see him perfectly well or not, but it looked as if she did.

Just in case, he threw one more as she neared the window, opening it to peer out.

"Shit."

"OW!"

* * *

Raven opened the window, trying to look outside. She saw a figure of a male, she just couldn't figure out who it was. 

As she leaned her head slightly out, she noticed something shiny coming her way.

'What's-'

"OW!" Raven grabbed the rock as it fell from between her sinister looking eyes.

An unmistakable voice reached her ears.

"Um… heh, hey! Sorry about that." Raven looked down towards Richard noticing he was waving a hello with a sheepish look on his face while his other hand moved to rub his neck nervously.

Raven grew a smirk on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She whispered.

Richard grew confused as she closed her eyes. "What is she-OW! Hey!"

Richard felt a rock from behind him bonk him in the head. Looking behind him, he watched the rock fall to the ground as Raven's black shadow disappeared.

Richard turned back around, "Alright, alright, we're even."

"What do you want?" Raven cut to the point.

"Just a nice stroll around the park with nice company. Care to join me?" Richard asked, a goofy smile ridden on his face.

Raven couldn't exactly tell if he was just joking around with her, or he wanted something. Probably both. But she knew he wanted his cigarette pack back, too bad she threw it out yesterday.

"Richard, I threw out your stupid pack yesterday." Raven declared as she set her elbows on the window sill and laid her chin on her hands, only for her hands to cup her chin back.

Richard chuckled as he moved his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together to rest behind his neck as he looked up fully to Raven's window. A comfortable stance, for a comfortable guy.

He couldn't help but smile to see how 'Damsel in Distress' she was looking right now.

"Like I said. All I want is a nice stroll around the park, with nice company." Richard repeated, the smile never leaving his face.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. What's the catch?"

"Hmm…Well, you'd have to endure a painful hour standing by my side as we walk through the park… but other than that, no catch."

"You speak like that's not so bad." Raven joked as she stood up fully and looked over her shoulder making sure no one would maybe be listening through the crack in her door.

Richard smirked. "You'll see. Now get down here before I lose my patience."

Raven rolled her eyes once more. 'So demanding.' She couldn't believe she was considering this, but…

Raven swung her leg over the sill and looked down to see Richard move closer to the wall.

"So, what happens if I can't jump like a kangaroo down to where you are?" She pondered aloud. Raven knew she could just levitate, she had been practicing all over the house.

"Well then, Raven, you could let down your long hair so I could climb up and rescue you from bad authority. Or you could jump." Richard said with an 'earnest' smile as he looked up at her.

"I'd rather jump."

"Whatever suits you best, my lady."

Raven closed her eyes and whispered her mantra. Slowly, Raven hopped off the sill with grace as she slowly floated down in front of Richard.

Richard watched with slight amazement, being that the supernatural in her, made her look more supernatural than ever. She had grace now, grace beyond any one lady he had ever seen before.

Raven landed on light feet as she opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. 'Wow, that was a lot more softer than I usually land.'

"Ready, o' mistress of flight?" Richard joked, meaning to say that she was the most beautiful specimen he had ever laid eyes on. That would have to do for now.

Raven looked up at him, slowly sweeping her long luxurious lashes upward letting her misty purple meet his piercing blue.

'You have no idea.'

Richard smiled down at her. "Enchanting."

Pretending not to hear what he just said, for the fact that she was now slightly blushing, Raven continued with her fiery self. "It's not polite to stare. Let's go before I get bored standing in front of you." With that, Raven walked off and out of her backyard, leaving Richard to stuff his hand in his pockets and chuckle.

"If only your mouth matched your eyes."

* * *

Weirdly enough, the walk was either too quiet, or actually peaceful. They randomly talked about things totally irrelevant to their lives. Things people usually never talk about. 

Raven couldn't believe that after all these years, Richard had been the most down to earth, relaxed, cool guy she had ever met.

Nearing her backyard once more, Raven looked up at her vacant window. The curtains were blowing slowly into her room.

Richard stopped; knowing it was time to go. The whole walk, he had noticed something. Something… square in her front pocket.

"Well, Ms. Poise," Richard smiled as he referred to the moment Raven had stumbled over a rock, "it would be wise to be floating to your window now."

"I agree." Raven turned around and looked upward.

Richard had inched closer, now only a few inches away from her profile.

Raven had noticed the closeness and looked towards him with a turn of the head.

Before she knew it, Richard was closing in as he whispered, "Thanks for the wonderful evening-"

Raven blushed heavily as she tilted her head to the side, avoiding his oncoming, talkative lips.

He had missed, or did he?

Raven couldn't help the smile that inched its way on her lips. "Nice try, boy blunder."

Richard smirked. "You learn from mistakes, am I right?"

Raven smirked at him from the corner of her eye as she successfully floated to her window. Perching on the sill, she looked down as Richard caught her attention.

Waving the cigarette box in the air toward her, he had successfully managed to stealthily steal back the pack from their close moment.

"Hmph," Raven scoffed. "Figures." She felt her front pocket to check if this was so, and indeed, he had stolen it.

"Now, don't take it so personally love, I'm not a kiss-on-the-first-date kind of guy anyway." Richard snickered smugly at Raven's expression. "But hey, I said I would steal it back with you noticing, and enjoy it."

Raven waited until he waved goodbye and turned around to leave, and let out a small smirk as she went into her room.

A moment of silence happened before Raven heard Richard come back.

"Hey! There's nothing in here you wench!"

It was Raven's turn to look smug as she leaned out her window with her elbows holding her up against the windowsill. "Serves you right, love." She mocked.

With that, Raven shut her window fully and pulled her curtains together. She knew he would try it, it was only a matter of wits.

* * *

Well, i hope you liked this chpater, i had fun writing it! 

-Mon.

* * *

Shouts and question answering: 

Darkofthenight- Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

W00tcakes: Hello! Hahaha, yeah i thought the reflex was kinda funny too. I saw my friend do that to my other friend, and that's where I got the idea lol. (Catches all cookies) I'm COOKIE DEPRIVED! (Eats all) Thank you! Haha, well I'll talk to you later—Monica (Thakns again!)

Tecna- Hahahaha, thanks you sooooo much, I'm glad you liked it! You're a lady? Phew—(Wipes brow) I kinda knew you were, but you never know if there are any she-men out there…so just in case, lol D. hahaha, I can image your brother's revenge….haha funny. Anyway, thanks again! –Monica

Mercedes- haha ok, you'll be my 2/3 to lover then. Haha thanks! Yeah Star can be kinda clumsy sometimes, lol. Well Mercedes (lol lovin it!), I shall talk to you later! –Monica (Thanks again)

Bekah(Nightmare Death)- Bekah! Hi! What's up? Thanks for reviewing on my chapter, means a lot! Lol I usually don't get those good greades in school, I'm glad I can atleast get them here! Thanks again, I'll see you next email/chapter!

MiMi (sexgoddessmisha4draco)- YES! We should so do that! The MiMi & MoMo Adventures! Haha that sounds awesome! Thanx for the contacts, I'll send you mine in an email. Lol, your 14? When's your birthday? I'm 14 too actually lol. My b-day's July 4th, so we shall see who really is older, haha. Anyway, thanks again! Love- MoMo

Alena(Pretty in Scarlet20)- Hey! Eh, I'm alright. My baby cousin is staying over, and I cant get an ounce of sleep whatsoever. It sucks, but hey, other than that I'm dandy! Lol. Hahaha, self-pity? Aww, no! No self-pity for Alena, (Takes it away from you and hides it in cabinet too high for thou to reach) No self-pity! It's bad for you, it makes you bloated! Haha yes, you are crazy, but an awesome crazy! Woo! Yeah, SheaStar suggested it (kind of) and I got a cool idea for the couple(Star/Crow). So yeah, now I'm noticing a lot more people saying they like it…rather than just saying: ok…sure. Lol. Hahaha, my grandmother sometimes does that too,(the give me pity thing) I hate it…so I practically clean the whole house as she mopes around complaining that she's too old to bend down and tie her freakin' shoe. -- Gah, I just wish I could give up on her. Lol, you never get on my nerves! NEVER! The only way you'd get on my nerves is If you mutated into Ashlee Simpson and started singing. That would get on my nerves. Anyway, thanks again! Talk to ya later— Monica

WarriorAtHeart- Haha thanks! Hope you liked this chapter, idk about the fluff….but the research kind of stumped me. Anyway, thanks for reading!

SheaStar- Hello! Just a little special shout out for you! Hope you liked this chapter, cya!

Celestial Chaos- Haha, thanks. I kinda liked this chapter, and I'm glad you did as well! Thanks again!

Val-Creative- hahaha, thanks. I actually have no idea where I had the idea to write it, I didn't even plan it. It just kinda…typed itself. So, did you like the fluff? I don't know if its considered fluff, but hey, I had fun, my imagination had fun, and blah blah blah. Hm, Dove? I just kinda had her as the little sister…maybe she'll have a bigger role, you never know! Anyway, thanks for reading!

DarkSin- Yup! Reflexes…so true. Tahnks for reading, hope you liked this chapter!

bloodystars357- hahaha, thanks soo much! It really means a lot to me. AU? Alternate Universe, lol. Yeah, I had to figure that one on my own too. Now my question, was in seven hells does WAFF mean? I've been trying to figure that out for like….EVER, yeesh!

Umbra Puella- aww, thank you lots! That was cool to say, thanks! Yay! Another Crow/Kory allower! I'm just glad you guys allow it…thanks!

RYOnRIKA-AllDaWay- Thanks! But actually it wasn't my idea, it was **SheaStar's! **All credit to **SheaStar**, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!

NumbuhZero- Thanks soooo much! Your wicked awesome too, ya know…not just my story! Lol. (Misty Eyed) A STATUE IN MY HONOR? OMG! (Tear) This is so wonderful! I LOVE MY GNOME FAMILY! Haha, well thanks for being awesome AND reading my story!

Linnath- Yeah, LadyHood is fine, I was just overreacting. Some sort of dream kinda freaked me out...so yeah, but all is well now. Richard's 'power' was only explained, not exactly 'shown'. But you'll see later (maybe next chapter, or maybe the one after than…either one) Richard's 'Robin-like' skill. Thanks for reading!

Kali Donovan- haha, well you do a pretty good job! No clown? Oh well…I prefer funny reviews anyway lol. Believe me, you are already an aweosme writer, better than me even! No arguments, since its my opinion, hehe. Anyway, thanks for the support, I really love it! Thanks!

Yami-MeKayla- XD PEACH? Hahaha….I'm a peach, how wonderful. But actually, I like peaches…so all is good, lol. Thanks for reading! And no, I'm not popular, just extremely talkative XD.

Cherry Jade- haha, I was about to have Raven answer the door…but I decided Crow's creepy 'I'm bored, and ill wait till you leave' expression would be better. Thanks again!

Tim Fortune- Yeah, I have no idea where I got the idea…it just kinda….came to me? I have no clue. But thanks anyway, it means a lot!

Bleu Cheesss'- …I LOVE CHEESE! You should see me at home…cheese cheese chees…I'm surprised I don't have a shrine! So its ok, I will still accept! Haha, the Cheese and the Bitch. God? Pretty close! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I love talking to you!

TheScarletRaven- hahaha, yeah I know…I broke my promise, and I'm exxtrreemllyy sorry! Eep…THE GUILT IS OVER POWERING! But I hope you liked this chapter…I had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks for everything!

Kiersten- sorry about the Kory/Crow thing, I hope you understand. Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

Thanks everyone else who left an awesome review! Without you all…I would have never got a record (for me) _**of 33 reviews for one chapter in 24 hours!**_ Wow! Thanks again everyone! (think you could break the record? haha no, jk. You dont have to. XD) 

-MoMo (hehe) (Peach), Monica (really.)


	10. The Gang

THANK YOU _**LADYHOOD **_FOR BEING MY AWESOME BETA—SHE DESERVES A LOUD ROUND OF APPLAUSE. SO before you read this chapter, I want you to atleast clap once. Just for me, please! (well and for LadyHood, since it is for her!)

On with the story!

* * *

"Oh, this will be much fun!" Kory giggled.

"To tell you guys the truth, I've never been to a sleepover before." Terra admitted.

Raven wasn't surprised. The people Kory and Terra hung out with all the time before this incident were snobs, only talking with people inside the school who made them look good. They didn't care what the other did after school, or what the heck was happening after school.

"Let's go to the park." Raven suggested.

The other two nodded and got off Raven's couch as they headed towards the door.

* * *

Falcon had been sitting on the top stair, gazing at his wife to be.

Falcon sighed as he whispered, "Oh Terra, Terra, Terra."

Listening to their next plan to walk to the park, he stood up quietly and waited until they left.

"Falcon."

"WAH!" Falcon almost lost his footing and would have toppled down the stairs if it wasn't for Crow's strong grip.

"Jeez, you've got to stop doing that." Falcon argued as he dusted himself off.

"I'm going out for tonight," Crow declared, ignoring Falcon's first statement. "And seeing as Raven is going elsewhere, you will have to watch over Dove." Without another word, Crow soundlessly jogged down the stairs.

"But wait!"

Crow walked into his shoes and walked out the door, shutting it tight behind him.

Falcon growled, "MAN!"

"Falcon?"

"AH!"

Falcon was already holding a tight grip onto the rail, preventing him from falling down the stairs embarrassingly.

"What?"

Dove played with the seam of her nightgown. "I can't sleep."

Falcon stared at her for a second, thinking.

"You can't sleep?"

"Yeah..."

A light-bulb shone above his head.

"Well, you know what? I've heard its good to walk around in the fresh air before you go to sleep. No doubt you'll meet the sandman right after our walk. Now let's go!" Falcon grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs.

* * *

The three girls walked in peaceful silence as they all enjoyed the night breeze, their hair following close behind them.

The wind from the night had the smell of cold winter air, though it wasn't cold. The small smell of cooking from opened kitchen windows, mixed with the natural smell of the trees and grass.

The night was always nirvana for Raven. Besides the worry for street gangs, it was indeed, nirvana.

The pace had slowed for full affect of the slight breeze. Each girl in their own little world without worry, without care.

The wind picked up a bit as it moved in the other direction, causing each girl's hair to blow in their face. None made the movement to move it from blocking their view, knowing nature would just push it back when it felt like it.

A few footsteps had broken the powerful tension of relaxation. Raven had heard them first and turned around to see no one.

Raven's sudden movement caused the other girls to look at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked.

Raven turned back around, "I thought I heard something. It was probably nothing."

Kory got a chill down her back. "For some reason my instinct does not tell me it was just nothing."

A sudden trashcan being toppled over had brought all of their weary attentions to the ally next to them.

"R-Raven. Let's go home." Terra stuttered.

"It's nothing, just keep walking."

The girls walked a tad bit faster, the park was in view.

"Girls, girls, where are you heading off to so fast?"

The sinister voice behind them made their blood freeze, cold shivers down their whole body as goose-bumps arose from their skin.

There was chuckle before all three girls were knocked out.

* * *

Falcon froze, he saw everything. But what was he to do?

"Falcon? Why did you-"

Falcon's hand shot over Dove's mouth as he grabbed her arm and started to run in the other direction.

Dove was squirming from his grasp on her arm, but Falcon had it on tight.

'Where do I go? Who do I go to? Crow is out somewhere. How do I reach him?'

Falcon had run so fast, he just realized he was only one block away from his home.

Falcon looked to the left, "Hey, I… I know him!"

Richard walked outside his house as he shoved a rather large bag into the trashcan.

Falcon looked back to his house, Garfield lived only a few houses down. Looking down at the confused Dove, he dropped to one knee and held her hands in his.

"You know where Garfield lives right?"

Dove shook her head vigorously.

"Good, go to his house and tell him it's an emergency, and to meet me at our house as soon as possible. Raven and the girls got kidnapped. Ok? GO!" Falcon gave Dove a head start by pushing her forward.

Dove wasted no time and ran as fast as her little feet could take her. She learned never to ask in time of crisis, just do.

Falcon's words sunk in, 'Raven?'

* * *

Falcon ran towards Richard's form, he was walking back inside.

Falcon pushed a little harder, accelerating as fast as he could.

"Richard! RICHARD!"

Richard was about to shut the door when a small form collapsed onto his porch. Walking out, he noticed  
Falcon lying there in labored breaths.

"Whoa, what happened?"

Falcon was panting, "No time… explain...an emergency…a mob… Raven. Girls. Kidnapped." Richard suddenly put the jumbled words together and zoomed into his house.

Grabbing his keys and cell, he dialed Victor's house. After he explained to meet him at Raven's house immediately, Richard shut the door behind him.

Richard grabbed Falcon's arm and hoisted him up to his feet without a sweat. Rushing over to his motorcycle, he threw Falcon his helmet after he adjusted his own.

"Hold on tight." Falcon grabbed on to Richard's waist as they rode off.

* * *

Kory opened her eyes slowly, blinking away unconsciousness. She tried to move but was tied. She tried to talk but her mouth was shut tight in exhaustion. She tried not to freak out, but was already on the verge of cracking as she remembered small images what had happened.

Terra struggled, her teeth gritted. Almost bringing out her hidden secret, but Raven scolded no. And that was their downfall.

Kory bit down on the unusual man's greasy hands, only to be pulled by her hair.

Raven's eyebrows knotted together in frustration, trying desperately not to let her anger destroy everyone on the block.

Kory felt someone wrap a warm cloth over her mouth.

Terra's eyes started to shut.

Raven fell.

'So, you're awake.'

Kory noticed the voice as Raven's. She turned her head slightly to see Raven's eyes shut. She and Terra were slumped over as if dead.

Kory's eyes opened wider in fear, but Raven's voice came back.

'Don't worry, Kory. Do the same.'

Kory looked over to Terra to see her wink at her, then shutting her eyes once again and slumping over.

Kory smiled and shut her eyes as she slumped over, looking dead.

* * *

"Couple brawns on the street. Nothing more." The lady replied with a scowl. Slipping off her short leather jacket, she started to wash her arms in lotion.

Her brother, leader of the group, also scowled.

"Was there really a reason to snatch some girls off the street? What do they got that we need, huh?" The leader frowned at his perverse group of men.

"We've been trackin' down Angelo down for quite a while now. I guess we haven't been in contact with a real woman for ages, sir." A tough, brusque looking man replied.

The woman's chestnut eyes glared at him above her slightly bumped Italian nose.

"I see." The elder brother replied as he dipped an end of his cigar back into his mouth. His other hand resting lightly on his rather large middle.

The group walked into the large garage and took a seat anywhere they could find.

"Proud of yourselves? We're classy-not reckless and perverse. Learn to control your damn hormones so we could get back to lookin' for Angelo." The woman snarled as she took a seat on a brown, occupied box.

"She's got a point." One of the men agreed.

"So? Now what? Do we leave the ladies here?" Another man asked.

The leader pondered for a minute before he looked over to his sister and called her over, his two plump index and middle fingers acknowledging her to come closer.

After she was standing faithfully beside him, he turned towards the exit.

"Do what you want for the night. Meet Renee and me tomorrow. Usual place." The leader called over his shoulder as he left his group. Renee trailed after him, her wavy brown hair in wind behind her.

The men look over to the three defenseless brawns, a hungry lustful twinkle in their eyes.

* * *

Raven's eyes snapped open as she felt a hand on her right cheek. It had slapped her lightly, yet hurtfully.

The man's eyes were coated with sin. "So you're awake. I was hoping you wouldn't."

Raven snarled. "I'm a light sleeper."

"So I see."

Kory shrieked as she felt someone begin to take off her shoes.

"Bastards! Leave her alone!" Terra cried.

Raven felt Terra's energy rise.

"Wait Terra, not yet."

The men listened to their awkward conversation, wondering what in seven hells they were talking about.

"When the hell should I? When we're all on our hands and knees?" Terra yelled, a hiccup of slight fear interrupting her sentence mid-way.

Raven gritted her teeth, "Just trust me. Let me think."

Their conversation was cut short as they all felt grimy hands slip off their foot-ware.

Kory started to whimper.

'There has to be a way.'

Terra and Kory were wearing light shorts, their attacker acknowledging that fact. Raven's attacker slipping his hands on her calves underneath her pants.

Raven felt Terra and Kory began to shake wildly.

"P-please…st-stop..." Kory whispered, frightened.

Terra's eyes were wide before she shut them fully, not being able to watch the attacker do his ministrations on her flawless legs.

Terra felt the heat off her thighs from her attacker's hands as he moved to caress her shoulders.

Raven closed her eyes, shutting off her visage from the dimly lit warehouse like garage, in concentration. For some reason she did not fear for her purity. For some reason, she felt a small tinge of hope begin to aflame inside her. For some reason, she knew all hope wasn't lost.

Kory began to struggle against her attacker's advances against her thigh. She kicked with all her power as he was flung off his knees and knocked into the man behind him.

"Why you!"

Raven's attacker got aggressive, and she felt it within his heart before his hands could demonstrate. His hands quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped only enough to show the area between her breasts, nothing more.

His hand grazed her skin, feeling the velvet of a woman. His fingers coaxed her chest bone as it slowly descended downward.

Raven almost yelled out, her eyes were burning white under her closed eyelids.

The sound of something ripping through air reached Terra's ears first as a small glint of something metal shone through the dim light. Terra watched as the whistling metal zoomed forward, away from the thrower.

Before anyone knew, the hand on Raven's chest was impaled, a metal rod lodged through one side of his knuckles to the other.

* * *

Richard and Victor hopped off the motorcycle in front of an old garage. The place looked abandoned, and by the looks of it, trashed completely.

Windows were broken, graffiti painted the walls, not like the boys weren't used to it by now living in their small neighborhood and boxes littered the inside.

Richard let a small green fly land on his shoulder. "This is it. I'm sure."

"From what Falcon told us, you're saying you recognize the people?" Victor asked.

Richard didn't answer as he walked forward, and into the dimly lit garage.

Victor rolled his eyes as he followed suit. Looking around, there were many more boxes and columns of cement in their way, making it harder to see if anyone was even in there.

Richard walked forward, dodging a couple boxes and columns.

Other than the metallic footsteps from Victor, who had transformed before he even got on the bike, the place was silent.

The green fly flew off Richard without him noticing and landed on the floor, in the shape of a bloodhound.  
Sniffing around, the green dog lifted up its head towards the left side as Richard stopped and watched him.

A sudden sound of a man falling and an angry response was heard.

Richard picked up a rod, and started to twirl it around flawlessly. By playing around with it, he measured the density, length, width, and calculated exactly how much acceleration was needed.

"They're over there." Victor pointed out as he began to look at the computer on his left arm. It would have been easier if they had walkie-talkies or communicators.

Richard aimed, then watched as a small green lizard climbed onto the end of the rod, and threw as if it were a baseball. Richard and Victor watched as the rod whizzed passed the columns, boxes, and through narrow spaces.

"Nice, man." Victor congratulated him on a lighter note. Richard just smirked as he walked light on his feet after the thrown rod.

A sickening crack and a blissfully loud scream later, Richard and Victor looked to see Raven staring wide-eyed at the man screaming in front of her. She was panting and her back was straight, a surprised look on her face had dawned.

But being the smart little boy Richard was, the obvious yet small details of Raven's pant legs slightly pushed up, her ripped shirt, Kory and Terra's naked legs being tucked under themselves securely began to come together like a puzzle. Though, the whole idea was already solved by earlier events.

Richard had seen the man's hand on Raven's chest bone through a small crack between boxes, aimed and shot.  
Furious didn't even begin to explain things. Usually his cool composure would keep everything in check, but whenever it came to Raven, things were different.

Whether it was Raven making him angry or her being troubled or harmed, his composure was threatened, shattered. It didn't make sense to him whatsoever, but since when was it like him to think deeply into something?

One look at the metal man in front of the attackers, the one behind the fighter, and the men were staring to get worried and confused.

Kory's attacker stood up and grabbed a bar of metal as he lunged forward towards Richard.

Quick thinking led Richard to grab the bloodied rod from the perverse man's hand and dislodged it from his hand receiving another loud shriek from said man.

Metal connected with metal as Richard's bow held strong against the man bar.

Raven noticed a green lizard sitting languidly in her lap. Before she even had the time to brush it off with urgency, it leapt off and landed on the ground.

The rest of the posse grew angsty and joined in, grabbing what they could to hark off the opposing two boys.

Richard and Victor had been on the defense for a while; drops of sweat beading down their foreheads.

Victor couldn't take the restraint anymore, used to being on the offensive, not the defensive, he bared his newly attained weapon, the sonic cannon. A name he had been improvising multiple times.

"Meet my best friend, he's quite friendly." With that, Victor shot a blue colored laser from his cannon sending three men back against a wall.

"Hah! Is that all you got?" Richard called out from behind the shelter of his spinning rod. He was twirling it in both hands as his head ducked lower slightly between his shoulders.

The quick spinning kept the bullets from the opposing man's gun from even targeting flesh and blood. His flesh and blood. Richard watched the bullets bounce off the spinning rod and onto the floor with accuracy.

Kory looked around cautiously. There was bound to be trouble not only for their rescuers, but for them too. And sure enough, there was a man coming their way without warning. She ducked in the shelter of her own shoulder, preparing herself for the oncoming feeling of pain.

Raven had already called out her mantra, feeling the man's aura coming, as blackness escaped her mouth and encircled the man's weapon, casting it off to the side. He now had a dumbfounded look on his face, as another brave one came running towards the girls.

Before he could even come any closer, a hand made of rock sprang from the cement and grabbed hold of his feet, keeping a good grip. After the restraint from the man on the floor, the stone hardened and froze as if time had stopped.

Terra's eyes went back to their relaxed blue instead of intense yellow and a small smile resided on her face.

Kory gritted her teeth as another one came; she had to be angry. She had to have righteous fury.

Light green energy shot forth without warning from the angry girl's eyes, colliding with two men at the same time and sending them backwards.

"They're... THEY'RE NOT NORMAL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The statement echoed through pure chaos, making the men run towards the exit.

Raven watched a green cheetah race before the group of men within the shadows. A column was in the way, blocking her view of the cheetah for a second. Coming back into visage, the cheetah was not a cheetah anymore but a raptor from ages before.

It jumped high, back into the light before the scared men. Baring it's teeth, it let out a loud roar, swearing to send chills down everyone's back.

The men stood still, clutching each other out of fright.

"You've messed with the wrong people." Richard answered for the group as a large black raven claw reached up from the ground and grouped the men in its awkward black glowing white claw.

The claw sank back into the ground, the men screaming within it. And soon enough, the claw dispersed.

"That, was for ripping my favorite shirt." Raven growled.

* * *

Victor pressed the small button on his ring as he began the small transformation. It no longer bled nor did he feel pain.

Kory melted off all the heavy metal chains with her hot glowing hands while Terra formed a sharp rock and levitated it as it cut threw the tough ropes with ease.

Terra looked down at herself to see that she was in fact not injured, well besides the large swelling from rope burn on her wrists, she was fine.

Raven took her hands off Kory's wrists as the light blue hue finished healing them, and moved over to Terra's.

"Thanks." Terra smiled as she rotated her wrists.

"That was..."

"Weird." Victor finished for Richard.

"Well I was going to say amazing, but same difference."

Garfield morphed back into a human as he neared the group.

"Hey guys? Car pool's here!" Garfield chuckled as he pointed to a car outside the garage.

* * *

Crow parked outside the place Falcon had said Richard and the others said Raven was kidnapped. Knowing they could take care of themselves, he let his elbow rest on the windowsill of the driver's seat as his hand played with a zippo. Opening it and closing it, opening it, and closing it.

"Can you stop that?" Falcon asked annoyed and yet out of the blue. Crow continued with rebellion.

Falcon and Dove were sharing a seat in the front; both scared to be out of hand reach from their eldest brother.

"You two might need to relocate to the back so one of them can sit in the front and tell me where everyone lives. We're not having a big sleepover."

"But the girls were having a sleepover tonight." Dove replied shyly, still a little shaken up from the news.

Crow looked over at Dove to see her hands shaking in her lap. Looking back out in front of him, he closed his zippo and just held it.

"You'll need to be a little braver, Dove. Things like this happens all the time in a place like this." His brusque attitude made her feel anything but comforted. But even through that, she knew it was the truth.

Falcon looked out the window as he saw the group coming back out unharmed. He sighed in relief.

"But…Crow, wont you be able to be there, with me?" Dove asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

Crow smiled without turning her head towards her.

"Yes, I will." He chuckled.

* * *

Everyone but Richard stood in front of the car as Falcon lowered the car window.

Garfield lowered himself so he could rest his folded hands on the windowsill and duck his head under the roof and into the car.

"Hey!" He smiled goofily. "I was glad you guys would even think about picking us up. I mean, wouldn't it be so dangerous if we all had to walk and everything would just repeat itself over and over until we would all be pooped out of fighting our asses off. Talk about relief! Hey, do you think we could just stop for a second at Burger King? I heard their whopper was to die for. Then again I also heard-"

Crow rolled his eyes, "Just get in." he interrupted.

Falcon and Dove exited the vehicle and left the door open as Raven stepped in and sat next to Crow.

Falcon went into the back seat first, followed by Dove who needed no more than 10 inches of space, then Terra and Victor.

Kory, Garfield and half of Victor was still outside as Richard rode up next to the car in his motorcycle.

"No more room?" Richard asked amused.

"Evidently not." Crow replied as he began to open and close his zippo once again, waiting patiently.

"Well, I have one more seat behind me if-"

"Pick." Crow interrupted, referring to who exactly should ride with Richard.

The group looked up at him as he caught their attention by pointing a finger to each of them, singing his little song.

"Eeny-Meeny-Miney-Mo." Richard paused at Kory.

"Catch-a-supernatural-teenaged-purple-haired-girl-by-her-toe." Dove began to giggle loudly, as Raven shot him a glare.

"If-she-shoots-you-a-glare-let-her-go." Richard paused again at Victor.

Richard continued with the rest quickly, "Eeny-Meeny-Miney-Mo." Richard landed on Raven. How lucky.

"Hop on board the Tu-Tu-Train Raven!" He exclaimed ever so joyfully.

Raven rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car and stood next to the motorcycle as Richard handed her another helmet from beneath the passenger seat.

Kory took Raven's place in front and shut the door. She looked to her left to see Crow sitting there playing with his zippo with his eyes closed. He looked slightly irritated, but his mouth sat in a firm line.

But she had to admit the moonlight bounced off his jet-black hair, making him look surreal. Kory blushed slightly as she looked back in front of her.

Dove stood up and held onto the back of Crow's seat in front of her as she let Terra slide over next to Falcon, much to his liking. Making more room for Victor, the said man slid down more and shut the door making sure he fit perfectly. Which he did. Once he was settled in, Dove collapsed into his lap, giving him a new bundle of warmth.

Garfield rapped loudly on the window of the back seat. Crow snapped out of his reverie and opened the back window with the press of a button near the driver's seat. As the window slid down lower, Garfield's ranting became louder.

"Um, HELLO! I'm still freakin' out here! What're ya gonna freakin' do? Leave me here! I don't freakin' think so pals!" Garfield raged on, fists flailing around above him, as well as squeaking becoming more evident.

Terra leaned forward to see him, "C'mon Garfield, we would never forget you! Turn into a cute little kitten and you could sit in my lap."

Garfield froze in his tracks as he saw Terra poke her head out from behind Victor's muscular shoulder and suggest to actually sit in her lap.

Like he would pass this up.

Garfield turned into a small bird and flew into the window as it slowly shut behind him. In mid-air above Terra's lap, Garfield changed into a small kitten.

"Awww!" Kory cooed after she turned around in her seat.

Terra smiled as she pet the kitten in her lap and shut her eyes in relaxation.

Falcon shot the green cat a dirty look as the car started to move. Garfield stuck his cute little cat tongue out at him before his settled down in Terra's lap.

* * *

Raven stared at the given helmet.

Richard sat there, staring at her, waiting for her to grab the helmet from his hand.

They had been standing like that for a while. Crow's car had already turned the corner.

"What, scared of hat hair?" Richard looked amused.

Raven scoffed, "Yeah right. I don't do helmet because-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Richard stood up and plopped the helmet on her head.

"There. Now let me just..." Richard moved closer, invading her personal bubble and concentrated on the buckle. He was never good with buckles.

Raven stared at his face, studying it. He had a tendency to suck his lips into his mouth when concentrating. She noticed that ever since they were kids. She smirked at the fact that he still had that habit. But other than that, the differences of he being this close had never really kicked in yet. She just noticed that he was taller than she was, not by much but-oh wait a moment he has his knees bent. He must but another few inches taller than her.

With a click, Richard finally adjusted the helmet onto her head.

"I see you need a little help when it comes to buckles." Raven's eyebrow quirked up.

"I see you need a little help when it comes to not staring the hell out of someone when they're trying to help you."

Raven blushed. 'Oh, so he noticed.'

Richard smirked at her uncomfortable stance and patted the seat behind him. "Sit close and hold tight, we wouldn't want you flying off, now would we?"

On Richard's bike, the back seat was slightly taller than the driver's seat. So Raven's knees should at least be touching the sides of his waist.

Fists clenched, Raven sat behind Richard. Just sat. Didn't touch him, didn't look at his back, just sat. In fact, she was sitting so far back, he didn't even notice if she had sat on.

Richard chuckled lightly. "C'mon love, I don't have cooties."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and scooted up about an inch.

Sighing, Richard kicked up the bike stand and set his legs straight onto the floor to hold up the bike and the passengers. With one swift movement, Richard grabbed hold of the top of Raven's calves and pulled, bring her so close that she was practically riding on his back.

It was a little too close to comfort, but before Raven could pull away, Richard started the bike and it zoomed forward. Raven did the exact opposite of her intentions, and latched onto Richard as she encircled her arms around his middle.

Richard chuckled as he felt her hang on even tighter than he had guessed she would. Some people do have flaws, even if it doesn't look like it.

During the middle of the ride, Richard started to slow down slightly to where their bodies could relax from the acceleration of a fast vehicle. It was the middle of the night, and there weren't many cars around to honk at them.

Raven loosened her grip on Richard as she began to feel more comfortable. "So how did you know where we were and what was going on?"

Richard looked over at his right side mirror to check if there were any cars behind him in the next lane. "Falcon came crawling to my doorstep. He ran all the way from where he said was near the park that you guys got kidnapped." Richard said calmly as he swerved smoothly into the next lane.

Raven let her chin rest on his shoulder blade, "Are you saying he was spying on us to begin with? How else would he know exactly where we were?"

Richard snickered keeping his eyes on the road, "Raven, Raven, Raven." He sighed hopelessly. "When you have a sleepover with three good looking high school girls, and NOT expect at least one hormonally changing youngster to follow you, what the hell are you thinking? It's a natural reflex for a boy these days Raven. It's natural."

"So you're saying that even someone like you would do that?"

"Well let's look at this scene from a stranger's point of view shall we?" Richard started. "First, you see two young sweethearts in the midst of an autumn night together on a motorcycle. Two, you're practically sitting on top of me. Three, and at least one of us is smiling." Richard smirked as he looked in the rear view mirror to see Raven's glaring dagger at the back of his head.

"So yeah, you could say I'm basically a hormonal teen following you around. Well, if you ant to put it harshly that is. If you ask me-"

Clamping a hand over his mouth, Raven's eyebrow began to twitch over her narrow angry eyes.

"Just drive."

* * *

So I've heard answering reviews are 'prohibited'.

Yeah.

Mhmm….

ARE YOU SERIOUS? You people give me all the support I need, and their saying I cant even say a personal THANK YOU to each and (ok well almost) every one of you? When did this happen!

But I would like to say THANK YOU EVERYONE who reviewed…I'm going to go find the petition that's being passed around and sign it. If you've signed it or atleast had it emailed or whatever, please send it to me! I would be most grateful!

_**THANK YOU**  
**THANK YOU**_  
_THANK YOU  
THANKYOU_

THANK YOU  
THANK YOU

THANK YOU

Thank you

Thanks.

A lot. 

-Monica


	11. The Birth of the Titans

A millions thank you's to my AWESOME COOLEST BETA ON EARTH--_**LadyHood**_! Woo! She's just so cool, she beta'd (is that even a word? I'll have to ask her later.) both this and the next chapter (which i already wrote cuz i felt guilty) all in just a few hours; scheduling THIS STORY in, instead of SLEEP! She crazy! But i love her, THANK YOU _**LADYHOOD**_! (starts applauding her myself) CLAP OR I'LL SMACK YOU! (everyone claps, roars, and whistles)

* * *

The group laughed as Raven smirked down at Garfield, an evil glint in her eyes. 

"NO! RAVEN, HAVE MERCY!"

**-Flashback-**

'Why is it that no one with a brain actually listens to me?' Crow thought as he rolled his eyes, handing Garfield and Falcon each one flour pack.

The whole group had stayed over at Raven's house, whether Crow liked it or not. So, you could say this was payback. Unleashing Garfield and Falcon to roam around while you sleep.

And that's exactly what the group was doing, sleeping. Even Dove was sleeping downstairs with the teenagers.

Garfield chuckled silently and whispered, "I antique first while you roll the camera. Then we switch, alright?"

Falcon nodded as he set down his flour pack and held his digital camera in his hand. Pressing the 'Record' button, Falcon started to follow Garfield, taping everything.

Garfield snickered as he looked down at the snoring Victor. Turning to the camera for a second, he flashed a mischievous smile and looked back down at Victor.

"One, two, three!" Garfield whispered.

SPLOOSH!

Garfield grabbed a handful of flour and smacked it down on Victor's face; antiquing him.

Falcon was trying very hard not to laugh out loud as Victor only stirred and turned to his other side. And again, Garfield antiqued the other side of his face.

Quickly moving away, Victor started to stir. Now standing right above Kory, he felt somewhat guilty doing this, but the reaction he knew would be funny.

SPLOOSH!

The dust around her now pale white face settled and Kory snapped her eyes opened.

"AHH!"

Green energy shot from her eyes in shock, shooting the snoozing Richard in the buttock.

Quickly moving next to Richard, Garfield laughed.

SPLOOSH!

Richard started to panic as he felt his butt burn with no reason whatsoever.

"What the hell?"

SPLOOSH!

Terra snapped up into sitting position, "GARFIELD!"

Garfield snickered and moved over to Raven, who he hoped was just stirring and not fully awake yet.

SPLOO- huh?

One the dust settled, Garfield's mischievous glint turned curious as he saw the flour float in mid air, then quickly be brushed off to the side.

"Nice try." Raven's monotonous voice came through to Garfield, even through the yelling from the rest of the group.

Garfield dropped his bag of flour and put his hands up in defense, a sheepish look on his face.

"Heh, yeah, but of course I can never get you, you son of a gun." Garfield's eyes got shifty, then with quick spontaneous movement he hopped out of the living room, away from the supernatural group's wrath.

"GET HIM!" Terra yelled as everyone but Raven got up and ran after Garfield. Falcon, who was snickering behind the camera, jogged after them. Dove had awoken and followed Crow upstairs to get some real sleep.

Raven rolled her eyes at everyone's amusement, then felt a presence. She instinctively grabbed a pile of flour that had been abandoned.

Standing up, she walked closer to the presence.

'Does she see me?'

Raven eyed her flower vase, squinting as something caught her eye.

'God, she sees me!'

The green fly quickly transformed into his human form and covered his head with his hands.  
**  
-End flashback-**

SPLOOSH.

* * *

The next morning everyone was washing their face, trying to rid themselves of looking like a dust covered antique. 

"Man, I hope this is the only time I ever wake up as a white man." Victor remarked incredulously.

After eating breakfast, the group had ventured out. Being that it was a weekend, school wasn't forcing them to do slave work.

They walked and talked, a normal sign of friendship as they turned the corner heading towards the park.

Richard was soundlessly poking Raven's rib every few minutes; he had never met anyone who was not ticklish before. In return, Richard usually had his hand slapped away, for Raven could not and would not use her powers in public. Yet.

Kory and the rest were engulfed in a conversation about food; much to Victor's aptitude.

The group had settled down under the sun, resting in whatever they thought was comfortable. Silence over took them as they looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"So."

"…"

Victor coughed uneasily.

"Well."

Garfield, getting annoyed of the hush-hush, decided to bring a more positive memory.

"Was it just me; or did we kick some major ass yesterday!"

Thus, bringing out the teen in the group, they started to ramble on.

"I totally agree; we were rockin'!" Terra collided fists with Garfield.

"Hell yeah!" Richard spoke up. "Hey, Raven.."

Raven looked to him.

"Where did you send those guys anyway?"

The group quieted for her answer, also a bit curious.

Raven shrugged as if it were nothing than a pastime, "Well, where do garbage belong?"

The group looked at each other questioningly before they grew wicked smiles on their face.

"The dumpster." They answered simultaneously mirth evident on their faces.

"I have been thinking," Kory began, earning everyone's attention. "Would it not be 'cool' if we were to join forces like yesterday?"

"Join forces?" Victor asked.

"Well, I mean that if we did this as a living, would we not be proud of ourselves?" Kory clasped her hands together in front of her chest enthusiastically, "I would be most joyful if I knew I had the power to help people, everywhere."

Garfield played with his thumbs, "So would I. I was actually thinking about it yesterday."

The rest of the group was quiet, wondering their own questions.

They sat in silence for a bit, would it be rude to object?

Richard sat up straighter a little; making up his mind. "I agree with Kory and Garfield. If we have the power to help people, then lets do it." Richard added a bit of mirth, "Who knows? Maybe this place won't be so crime-filled anymore, huh?"

The group smiled.

"Well I-" Terra was cut off as Victor's loud joyful voice chopped off her sentence.

"You've got my count!" He chuckled. "So what about it, Raven, Terra? Y'all in?"

The group looked at the two girls expectantly.

The side of Raven's mouth curled up slightly, "Can't argue with that."

Kory and Garfield applauded childishly as everyone looked to Terra.

Looking at their expectant stares, Terra couldn't help but sigh ruefully.

"But what about our lives?" Terra looked around trying to reason with everyone. "What about our families, our education?"

Everyone looked at each other, those were good questions.

"Our lives?" Garfield laughed, "Tell me honestly Terra; did you ever really have one? I know I didn't before I met you guys." Everyone laughed, starting to tear down the tension.

"And even if you did have a life, I know first hand it was not a good one." Kory added, referring to her and Terra's school life.

Terra nodded in agreement.

"And about our families?" Richard asked, beginning to answer his own question, "We can make up aliases like the comic books. Hide our faces-"

"And wear tights!" Garfield butted in mirthfully.

"Yeah," Richard chuckled, "I'll pass."  
_  
(A/N: XD, Sorry to butt in-but I couldn't help but make Richard hate tights, especially since he was one of the few to wear them in the series.)_

Raven rolled her eyes; the image of the male species in tights never appealed to her. Ever.

"I would be glad to get away from my sister. She was… she was horrible to me. I do not mind being able to be free from her." Kory said solemnly, a fierce tone in her usually gleeful voice.

"I stay with my aunt." Garfield had told his story to a few people that he didn't know as well as the people in front of him; he wouldn't mind saying it one more time. "My parents had gone to Africa in a private jet for vacation when I was younger." He shot Raven a knowing glance who nodded back at him. She had been there to hold him when they were both younger. "They never came home."

After a moment of quiet, Garfield smiled, "So I don't really have to worry about this."

The group laughed, happy he could move his sadness away so quickly.

On a more rueful note, Victor sighed dejectedly. "Honestly, I don't really care whether my family finds out what I'm doing or not. And frankly, I'll bet you they don't care either."

The crowd of 4, not counting Raven or Victor, lowered their smiles into worried frowns.

"Don't say that, Vic. I bet they-"

"No Richard, I know that they wouldn't."

Victor looked up at the sky, laughing sadly. "This life… I need an escape." Looking back amongst his friends, some were nodding from experience, his laugh faded. "This might be my chance. Our chance."

Terra nodded as she patted his back. "I know..."

She had never really told anyone her story. It was something that didn't need explaining. But she felt comfortable with these people.

"I…I was adopted into a somewhat poor family. But I was young, and that didn't matter." Terra looked down as she played with her hair. "When my foster parents lost their real son."

Terra shuddered, pausing for a moment to refrain from bursting into tears. "When they lost their real son; they lost all hope in ever having a child, even if they had me. That's when they completely ignored me for a few years. Then suddenly, they started to fight. They were all I had."

Garfield kept his comforting hand at the small of her back as she tried to continue. "I didn't want them to fight, so I tried to stop them from throwing things at each other and hitting each other." Terra's grasp on her hair suddenly tightened. "But they started to get angry, and started to acknowledge me. But-I wish they hadn't."

Not being able to keep it in anymore; Terra whimpered. "They used to hit me so much, it was so cruel. I hated them afterwards and completely loved the fact that I could escape to school."

Kory's eyes started to water.

"Then they ceased touching me unless I spoke or got in their way. So I would always sneak in from school and find lunch in the cabinets. It would usually be scarce but I lived." Terra used her sleeves to dry her cheeks.

Watching Garfield hug her shoulders, Richard chuckled with a depressing ring. "I had also lost my parents." He looked at Kory and Victor. "At least you both have parents. Parents that didn't die, leave, or abandon you."

Richard's story was known throughout the whole school, even if they thought he didn't know. But he did. He knew what people talked about as he passed them in a cool manner.

Victor spoke up, "But you don't understand. This practically left-"

Richard held up his hand to stop him, "But they didn't, did they?"

Victor's gaze softened as he looked at each face of the parentless victims. Terra's saddened and red eyes told everyone she was sorrowful, while Garfield held a slight regretful look as they all looked at Victor, agreeing with what Richard had said. Finally looking to Raven, Victor noticed how much she was trying to hide the slight anger in her eyes. But he could see it, he had seen it before in someone else's eyes.

"My story is already told, you all have been to my house and see no mother. No father." Raven regarded each person, seeing them nod.

The silence was deafening, even if it did add as a moment to return to normality. The wind had picked up, and in a way, it acted like it would blow away their troubles. It might have been a silly thought; but could they help but feel vulnerable to naiveté?

"I was also thinking about your last statement,  
Terra." Richard spoke suddenly, "About school."

Terra nodded as she remembered the sentence she had said before this conversation started.

"I think it would be best, if we did actually do this, that we should do it after college."

"Yes, I agree. Our education is important." Kory added, nodding as she did so.

Richard smiled as the wind picked up again, letting him see everyone's face lighten up. Even he was enjoying the fact that he would be meeting them after school ended. Being alone was something no one liked. It was the beginning factor of solitude. Solitude, something he knew they all had endured once in their life.

Not being able to stop the light hearted smile she had on; Raven spoke with a smile. "Well, if we're going to be a team, we're going to need a name." Quickly lifting a thin finger in Garfield's way, she silenced him. "And nothing to do with any sort of animals."

Garfield, who had him mouth opened and was poised to suggest something, pouted as his best friend had already shot down his idea without hearing it.

The rest of the group snickered and chuckled, their moods lightening.

"May sound weird; but I always loved mythology." Victor started, "And I think I have a perfect name."

The group sat impatiently waiting for his suggestion. But Victor only sat there beaming with a knowing smile; earning a thrown rock to the forehead.

"C'mon already!" Terra fretted, "Or I'll throw more!"

Victor pouted as he rubbed the sore lump growing on his head, "Geez woman."

After a second of straightening up and regaining his composure; Victor smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How about," He started dramatically, earning a drum roll from Garfield and Richard.

"The Titans."

And it all went uphill from there.

* * *

I bet you're waiting for an explanation. Well, as you know, ok so you dont know, that i just started Freshman year. Anyway, most of you k now how THAT feels...so i pretty much think its self-explanatory.  
(gets rocks thrown at face by pissed reviewers)  
MOMMY! HELLLPPP 

I know this chapter is short; but i already finished the last chappie...a nice 15 pages.

Ah yes, you noticed i said LAST chapter. Well the story ends next chapter. Now i bet you're even more anxious, ne? Anywho--i want to thank **_EVERYONE_** who reviewed. I know i cant answer reviews, but i MUST answer a question someone asked and is waiting for me to answer...

And before i forget, in which making a loyal and awesome reviewer very annoyed; **Gilraen Luinwe**, you have asked to use parts of the plot from "And Love Said No". So before i forgwt, i just wanted to tell you that its abstolutly fine if you do that. It might seem like much, but i hope you might squeeze a small itsy bitsy teeny weeny space for my small credit of the plot. If so, then go right ahead! I dont mind, lol. Actually, im kind of intrested in what you've got...the only reason the oneshot IS a oneshot, is cuz i couldnt think anymore. So it'll be cool to see what you can grow from it. But to make a long story short and simple, Yes, you may use it. I hope to see it soon! Then again i probably took too long and you lost interest. If so; then dont be pressured to do it, just do what you feel lol. Alright; i'll let you go now haha.

-Monica

Update should come soon.


	12. The Beginning

-5 years later-

"Wow. Victor, is that really you?" Richard plopped down on his couch; the receiver being held against his shoulder by his head as he continued to eat his bowl of cereal without spilling a drop of it.

Upon not the unbelieving tone of his long time buddy, Victor laughed into the phone. "What, I sound different?"

Richard also chuckled, "Nah you just sound like a chick, is all."

"Hahah--Not funny." Victor replied, irked.

Richard laughed at his friend, glad upon hearing that he hadn't changed much.

"So what's up? I mean, you call me randomly out of 4 years. I thought we agreed that-"

"Yeah, yeah, but next month is the end of college. I just wanted to call to see if you were still-"

Richard smiled. "Like hell I would abandon you guys. I've been counting down the days since I would see you all." Feigning sadness, Richard added in a rueful tone. "What you don't trust little ol' me anymore?"

Victor couldn't help but love his buddy for his loyalty. "Yeah right, trust you, that's funny."

Richard rolled his eyes.

"But you had better not abandon us, or I would have gone all the way to Boston, just to beat little ol' you."

"I'd like to see you try, metal man." Richard replied instantly, using the nickname he and Garfield had given to him the last year of high school, earning a small chuckle from his friend on the line at the recollection. "You had better changed, or the 5 years of distance would have been in vain, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Same goes for you." Victor laughed.

"Oh, don't worry," Richard began cockily, "I don't think these guns can get any bigger."

It was Victor's turn to roll his eyes, "If anything, you haven't changed."

Richard laughed, it was true. He was a cocky bastard, and he always will be.

"I've called everyone before you; they are all coming as well. We all agreed to meet at the shore of Jump City in New York. I have a surprise for everyone." Victor replied in a more serious tone.

But Richard couldn't help but joke with his friend as he mocked a woman, speaking in a high pitched voice as he gasped, "Victor! Called everyone before me? Since when did I become your last choice! I thought we had gone through more than that. I am appalled and thoroughly disappointed."

Victor scoffed playfully, "And you say I have a womanly voice."

The two older men shared a good laugh before settling down.

"But really, how is everyone?" Richard asked.

"Everyone's fine; did you know Garfield got in to Duke?"

Richard sat there, dumbfounded. He actually didn't think that little dude could get into a bakery if they were needing of students.

"Wow."

"Yeah. But anyways, Terra and Kory both went to NYU."

"Oh yeah? Together?"

"Yup, it's a good thing too-Kory has no idea about what college is like here." Both Victor and Richard chuckled lightly.

Richard knew what college Victor got in to, he had been dreaming of going to ITT Tech for a long time.

"And Raven?" Richard asked, smiling at the funny memories he had with her.

Victor smirked, "She went to Yale. I've actually seen her; our schools took a trip together. You should see her, Rich." Victor ended the sentence with a whistle.

Slightly irked for the fact that his friend was checking her out, he swallowed his pride. "O-oh yeah?"

Victor listened for any sign, anything unusual.

"Mhmm."

Silence.

"Damnit Vic, what are you doing lookin' at Ra-" Richard stopped as he heard Victor laugh.

Victor laughed out loud, holding his stomach. "I was just kidding Rich, I haven't seen her any sooner than you have. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Oh hardy har har, my good friend. This is only the beginning of revenge, I hope you know that."

Victor smiled.

"So, what? You got a secret crush on Terra? Kory? I can tell that you-"

"Actually, I'm engaged." Victor said as if it was nothing.

Richard literally spit out the eaten cereal within his mouth, onto the floor. "What did you just say?"

"Look at the time, I must really get going." Victor laughed at Richard's attempt to get some more information.

"Listen, you better tell me what's going on or I'll-"

"See ya in Jump City, Rich."

"Oh, don't you leave-"

Click.

Richard pulled the phone from his ear and glared at it before slamming it as he started to mumble incoherent words.

Walking back into the kitchen within his Harvard dorm, he fetched a few paper towels, prepared to clean the mess he made.

* * *

It was windy where she stood. Then again, it was probably always windy near the ocean. Her short lavender hair flew behind her as she faced the large pool of water. Just thinking about how large the ocean really was, was fascinating in itself. On the other side of the seemingly endless ocean, was probably another beach, with even more people swimming in its depths. Imagine that, the people around her were sharing the swimming water with people from a whole different continent, at the same time too, and they couldn't even see them let alone know who they were.

Raven stood with her hands clasped together behind her back; her legs together as she stood against the wind. College had actually been something else. She was surprised that she got into Yale, for it was her first choice.

When Victor called her, she had been caught off guard, and couldn't help but break the pencil she was about to use with her energy. He had told her that everyone he called so far were going to meet where she stood, on that day, on that hour. Then again, it would probably take people longer than she did. She just teleported here, deciding to be early and have a moment's peace before anyone came.

Raven's stomach churned inside her body; she was nervous. Not a bad nervous, an excited one. Of course, she didn't show it much; but she was. It had been 4 years since she last saw everyone, when they all went to different colleges.

Sighing; Raven waited in silence.

Richard pulled up to the docks where he was told to meet everyone. But so far; only one person was there. And the hair color gave away who it was immediately.

Smirking, he strolled onto the docks with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She was wearing blue jeans with a simple black T-shirt that fit her perfectly. Like herself, he couldn't really get rid of his high school style that quickly either. He walked in a baggy long sleeve shirt with equally baggy jeans; they almost were exact colors to her attire. Richard thought that was funny.

Walking directly behind her; Richard's smirk widened before covering her eyes with his hands. She didn't flinch.

"Guess who?" He mocked childishly in a sing-song voice.

If Raven could, she would have rolled her eyes.

"You're trying to fool someone with psychic abilities."

Raven heard Richard laugh, a small smile spreading on her own face. Their closeness only reminding her of the fact that she didn't have any contact with the opposite sex all of college. It was always study, study, and study.

Richard took his hands off her eyes without stepping away as he quickly grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head; planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Raven blushed heavily as he moved away. "Nice to see you too." She remarked sarcastically, trying not to get too worked up.

Richard chuckled as he stuffed his hands back in his pockets and stood beside her; staring at the setting sun.

"So, how was Harvard?"

Surprised to hear Raven start a conversation, Richard only smiled. "It was good. How was Yale?"

"The same." Raven replied.

They were basked in more silence before Richard wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Is it just me, or did you get shorter?"

Raven's eyes tore away from the setting sun to glare up at the man next to her; knowing it sent chills down his spine. But if anything, the fact that she was letting him touch her was enough to send him to the hospital out of shock.

Laughing nervously; Richard decided to change the subject, even if it was true. "So what time is it?"

Raven turned her head to the hand on her shoulder. Looking upon the wrist, there lay an expensive watch.

"You have a watch."

"But I can't see it now can I?" Richard remarked, not breaking the eye connection that just started.

"Why don't you get your arm off me long enough to take a look?" Raven shot back.

"Promise not to move, and maybe I will." Grinning, Richard just discarded the whole idea and pulled the hand around her shoulder closer to his line of vision; intentionally bringing her to his chest.

"It is, 7:37." Richard remarked casually as he moved his hand back to normal, Raven once again standing beside him instead of against his chest.

With a bright pink face, Raven looked in the other direction.

After another moment of quiet, Richard got an idea.

"Let's take a swim."

It wasn't his brightest ideas, but it was worth a try.

Raven looked back in front of her; "No."

"You're right, bad idea. How about you go swimming, and I can watch."

Richard didn't even notice the hand on his back until he felt the hand push him forward. Loosing balance; he fell into the water next to the end of the dock.

Raven couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he made a small noise like an animal before plunging in.

After rising to the surface, spitting the salt water out of his mouth, he glared at the laughing woman.

Oh heck, he couldn't be mad at her, she was laughing. And looked so beautiful in doing so.

Richard smiled along with her, about to ask her for her 'help' out, when Raven suddenly turned around.

"Kory? Terra?" He heard her say the moment the said girls engulfed Raven in a bone-crushing hug.

Kory had definitely gotten taller than both Terra and Raven, he wondered if she was even taller then he was. Richard wouldn't be surprised, her parents and sister were skyscrapers.

Richard grabbed onto the end of the deck, startling the two new girls.

"Raven! Watch out there is a merman!" Kory had squealed, making Richard snicker.

"No, just someone stupid enough to go for a swim at a time like this." He heard Raven remark, making his snicker cease.

Pulling himself up, Kory and Terra both squealed his name at the same time before Kory grabbed his arm and pulled him completely out of the water using her supernatural strength.

Richard had almost gone flying as Kory pulled him out, but no less he was out and ready for revenge.

Both Kory and Terra just shook his hand and gave him a kiss on a cheek, not wanting to get their clothes wet. And he understood; he didn't want to get his clothes wet today either. Richard gave Raven an evil smirk, her warning.

Right when Raven was about to step away, Richard grabbed her hand, whipping her around as he caught her in his embrace. Hugging her waist, Richard bent his neck down towards her so his hair would soil her own.

Kory and Terra were giggling the whole time, especially at Raven's inconvenience. Raven had her hands out, not knowing what to do with them at the moment. No one noticed a wave be engulfed in black energy before going another foot in the air and collapsing.

Richard bent his head lower, so that his nose was resting on her shoulder as he leaned his head more onto her own; trying to make it wet. He couldn't help but inhale her sweet scent; it had changed from a natural lavender to a woman's perfume. She smelled wonderful.

"Alright you a-"

"Getting a little comfy, I see."

Everyone looked to see Garfield and Victor grinning down at the two huggers.

Raven turned around to see her two friends. So she broke free from Richard's wet grasp and went straight into Garfield's.

'I missed you.' Raven sent him telepathically. It was true; she had really missed her best friend. The 4 years after high school had been the longest they had ever been away from each other.

Garfield smiled as they stepped away from the hug and nodded in agreement.

She went to Victor as Garfield began greeting the rest of the group.

Garfield had hugged both Kory and Richard, and was now in Terra's hold; lips connected as they kissed lovingly.

By seeing the wide-eyed expressions the group were giving the couple, Kory explained. "They had talked on the phone and visited each other occasionally."

With that said, everyone nodded in understanding as Garfield and Terra continued to hug after their kiss.

"So what's this big surprise you were talking about, Vic?" Richard asked as he tried to fix his now dripping wet hair.

Victor smirked, "You see that odd shaped building in the middle of the ocean?"

The whole group simultaneously turned all the way around, looking towards the ocean. Sure enough; there was an odd shaped building, but it was hard to see for the fact that the only way to see it was to peek around the other buildings and squint your eyes.

"Just barely, but yeah. What about it?" Terra answered for the group.

Victor couldn't help but break into a heart warming chuckle, "That's our new home."

Everyone stared at him.

"What did you just say?"

Victor just shrugged with a smile on his dark face, "If you don't believe me then."

Garfield walk out of Terra's embrace and stood nose to nose with the smug Victor, no doubt having to stand on his toes with the taller man.

"If you're lying, so help you God."

"I ain't lying!"

Kory squealed in delight as she bounded into the air and floated; the beach was practically abandoned since it was practically night. "This is such wonderful news!"

The group smiled in delight, this was good news.

"…But how... I mean, don't get me wrong, this is great and I so call the best windowed view bedroom, but how did this happen?" Richard asked, making Garfield pout, as he was about to call it.

Victor began to walk towards the large T tower, the group following him for an explanation. "During the 3rd year of ITT Tech, I had really wondered where we would stay. After that conversation in the park; I was sure none of us would want to just go back to our previous homes, or at least not mind not going back. So I was thinking; we're a team of supernatural adults. We should be able to live together."

"I was thinking the same thing," Richard agreed, "I wanted to explain but I was so busy."

"That's understandable; I've heard Harvard was filled with hot ladies." Garfield drawled out; his eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

"Go on, Vic." Garfield coughed out as he received a hard nudge in the ribs from Terra.

"Anyway, I came here to talk with the mayor. I had heard of a small open land, as an island, just off the border of Jump City. I knew that would be perfect for us." Victor replied. "So I explained almost everything to the mayor-"

"Is it just me, or is this situation a lot like the Power Puff Girls?" Garfield asked childishly.

"It's just you." Everyone replied in unison.

"You watch too many cartoons." Raven rolled her eyes. "Keep going, Victor." She said before Garfield could keep rambling.

"Thank you, Raven. Anyway, after I explained, he looked at me as if I was attending a mental institution. So I guess the only way for me to explain things better, was to show him. I changed into my mechanical self, and quickly asked if he ever remembered hearing of the capture of a large and wanted gang from California. After hearing that he had, I showed him a recorded tape of us kicking their ass-which by the way, I was taping with my mechanical eye. Cool, huh? Boy have I got lots to show you, I updated everything, being in ITT Tech, on my mechanical body, you should really see it I-"

"Victor." Terra cut in as Kory began to giggle. "You're rambling."

Smiling sheepishly, Victor apologized and kept going. He explained how the mayor had made him sign a contract, that if they helped the city with their high crime rate, he will build a special dwelling just for the Titans. As well as equipping them with material to create weapons, he will equip the large T itself with weapons and security. It was amazing really.

"Well, can you believe it?" Richard spoke; he didn't remember the last time he had been this happy in a while. "We've gone through education, we have a home, living with your best friends, might I add. And we get to kick bad-guy ass as a living, and to top it all off, we live in a huge T that probably cost more than this damned city."

"It's damned now," Garfield said, "But after we're done with, it won't be." He laughed.

"Damn straight." Victor agreed.

On the outside, the team was smiling and giddy; but on the inside, they were in extreme euphoria.

* * *

-A Year later-

* * *

Nightwing stood from his crouched position in the shadowed alley. The Titans were roaming around the darkened city; a mysterious group had stolen the next to priceless necklace from a museum. How? No one knows; for the museum was heavily coated with security.

Nightwing heard the familiar sound of Raven entering through the floor behind him.

"Nothing." She replied quietly.

Not needing to turn around, Nightwing answered, "Alright then. I have one more place to check, care to tag along?"

Raven scoffed lightly, "Look who's talking."

With that said, Raven stepped forward and set her hand on his shoulder as a large black raven engulfed both of them in it's shadow.

It took a while for Nightwing to get used to, but he was, finally. Another second of stomach dropping and a swift turn, Nightwing was disposed from the black shadow as the shadow itself turned into his lavender haired friend.

The group usually split into groups of two. Raven and Nightwing, so that Raven would be in the air if need be and Nightwing would take the streets. The same went for Starfire and Cyborg, Star in the sky while Cy took the ground. Also the same rules went for Beast Boy and Terra; though they could switch roles anytime for Terra could always float on a rock, or walk. While Beast Boy could just fly, or just run.

Nightwing chuckled at the names. He remembered when they had given each other names; Raven didn't want to change her name. We thought that was ok; for her only family was her siblings and they could keep a secret. Plus Raven itself was an awkward name. But we never told her that up front.

But on the subject of her siblings, they visited every once in a while. Kory and Crow had begun to date; and  
I noticed how Crow began to laugh and smile more often; but not so much that he had totally changed. He was still the same cool blooded guy on the street. But the same rules had applied when he was angry; don't  
get in arm's length unless your name was Kory and had supernatural powers.

Falcon, like everyone would have guessed, is a trouble making teen. Once he reached teen hood; it was a lost cause to try to even set him right. Now at the age of 17; Falcon is almost a spitting image of Crow; but he had a more mischievous look to him; plus he has spiky hair. Like he always had. Oh, and about the 'I'm so in love with Terra' thing. If anything, he just pretends to still be in love with her for the sake of seriously pissing off Garfield. Falcon loved trouble.

Dove had just turned 11, but she hadn't changed much. She was still the sweet blonde girl next door, type. Dove didn't tag along around the group much; even if we didn't mind. She was well mannered like that.

Victor was getting married soon to a woman he had met in ITT Tech. She was pretty; but she had a sharp tongue. She lived in the Tower with us, and usually helped out with the cleaning. Her name was Beth; but Victor usually called her Bee. It seemed so long ago when Victor told me suddenly that he was engaged; and now he was getting married in a few months.

Garfield had taken Victor and I shopping, which might sound weird. But he had asked about jewelry, rings specifically; and we knew what that meant. Terra and Garfield had been going steady for a long time now. Sure; they butt heads once in a while; but it would always be hilarious to watch. And of course, their fights would always result with a night in each other's rooms.

Well, I guess that just leaves Raven and me. What about us? Nothing really happened between us in the past year. Everyone was getting engaged or married, it's upsetting really. I talked about it with my childhood best friend Kory; she agreed that Victor and Garfield were too young for marriage; but she believed that they were really in love, so it didn't matter.

Kory had asked me a question, an awkward one. She asked, if I was in love with Raven.

That stirred me some. Could I really love her? I couldn't give Kory an answer. The rest of that day I thought about it. Did I love her? Could I? Love had always given me the impression of long make-outs, occasional lovemaking, and exchanging 'I love you's. But, I hadn't even kissed Raven. Well yeah on the cheek when she wasn't ready occasionally and randomly, which by the way is always funny to watch her turn red. But I had never touched her perfect lips, never had her eyes shut in pleasure. None of it, and yet, I was actually considering the fact that I had fallen in love.

That's a good way to word it; I fell in love. When you fall; you don't really take it in until it's hit you full blast. I guess that's what happened to me, I fell in love with Raven and didn't even notice until Kory had brought it up.

After that conclusion, I noticed myself taking notice to everything she did, everything she said. In all honesty, I surprised myself. Really, could Raven be that important? No girl had taken my attention as much as she did. I couldn't help but laugh at how I used to think the only reason she was made on this earth was for me to hate her to no extents. But look at me; I fell in love with her. Ever since I was young; Hate and Love were so distant from each other; it would take forever to change my opinion from hating to loving someone. In fact, I think I had only loved two other people this much. My parents of course. But  
Raven had gone from hate to love with me, and it all seemed like yesterday too.

Amazing.

Whoa, how had I gone from how we got our names, from loving Raven? Strange how the mind races.

Anyway, Terra didn't really want to change her name, for the fact that if her 'parents' did find out it was her, then maybe, just maybe, they would be sorry for what they had done. Maybe, they would finally proud of her.

Garfield; whose alias was Beast Boy, had been named by Raven. She was, I guess, joking around as she called him a beast. Which he took pride by, then he suddenly stood tall and said BEAST BOY! Walla.

Victor was also an easy one; he is what he was named. Being a half robot and half human, the only name appropriate was Cyborg. Liking the ring to it; he accepted.

Let's see... Ah yes, Kory. Kory had named herself Starfire. She would always love the fascinating light her starbolts would make and as much as Crow would tell her it wasn't fire, she would always call it her 'green fire'. It got annoying to the point where Raven shook her, repeating that it wasn't fire, but the light from a star. That took a while to actually research; but Crow, who had taken scientific researcher as a job and was making millions off the fact that he was the only one we let study our team, but he had finally proven it. So one day; Kory began to mix them together saying Starfire, and there you have it. Corny as it may seem, she thought it was cute.

Now to explain, Nightwing. Which is I. Honestly it's a really long story. I don't really remember how everyone had gotten it. I just remember everyone was sitting around the common room, speaking random things about me. My likes; dislikes, random food which they thought was my favorite. My group had given me so many suggestions. Finally, don't ask why, but I liked the one Terra had said. Robin. Again, don't ask why. I was thinking it over; and I just kinda thought it was too... young-ish? No, childish was the word. So I told them it was good, but try to make another based off that. Eons later; I don't remember who, but someone blurted Nightwing. Had a nice ring, and I could kind of get how they got from Robin to Nightwing. Well, the obvious relation to a bird, and yeah. The birth of the Titans.

The sudden click of the communicator was heard, snapping Nightwing out of his thoughts.

"Cyborg and Kory got the group leader." Raven said monotonously. "Beast Boy wants everyone to go out for pizza, so he'll meet you there."

"And what about you?" Nightwing asked, turning around.

Raven shrugged, "Pizza is getting old."

"Maybe."

They stood in silence for another moment before Raven turned to walk away.

"You're walking home?"

"I feel like it." Raven answered without stopping.

Another second of thinking led Nightwing to jog after her. He could always get pizza anytime.

Raven didn't question Nightwing as he continued to walk by her side, letting her guard down. That's how it always around with them. Raven would let her guard down and he would usually make a small advance, something she was used to.

And as predicted, Nightwing wrapped an arm around the small of her back bringing her closer to him as she crossed her arms over her chest; cold.

Nightwing began to chuckle; "I still find it hilarious how Terra and Kory went 'shopping' for our outfits."

Raven smirked, "I can't believe they made us all wear tights." Raven looked down at her own outfit for a moment before looking back in front of her. "I had to dye this thing black because they had bought me a bright purple one."

"I don't see why you had to also make this cape." Nightwing grabbed a small part of it and rubbed it in between his fingers. "It's a nice material and all, but what's the use?"

Raven blushed, "I just wanted it, alright?" In all honestly, she felt completely exposed in her black leotard outfit. "Plus it kind of resembles the Latin monk's robes I told you about who I have to thank for creating this power."

"Oh, I see." Nightwing regarded his own black and blue tight-fitted outfit for a moment, "At first I hated this. But after all the looks from the ladies, I actually started to like it."

"Ever so smug, aren't we?"

"Ever so." Nightwing smirked down at her.

Raven looked up at his masked eyes before looking ahead of her again. It was hard to try and keep eye contact if you couldn't even tell where his eyes were. But she had gotten used to his masked face; and she rarely saw his icy blue orbs anymore.

Nightwing kept looked down at her, the smirk fading. He loved to just look at her, to memorize her, and he knew that she couldn't keep eye contact for the fact that she couldn't see his eyes. But it didn't matter, as long as he saw her in his line of vision. Looking at her profile, he started at her eyes. Her amethyst seemed to glow at night, the moon also seeming bounce off them. Slowly going down the bridge of her nose, his gaze lingered on her small button nose. He wondered from what origin she was from; her nose looked slightly European.

Traveling south, his gaze stopped completely at her lips. They weren't perfect and he actually loved slightly dampened, large lips. But hers were, ordinary, normal. Her bottom lip was reddened and slightly swollen, he knew she bit her lips often.

His eyes darted to her eyes for a second before looking back down at her lips, tempted to turn her facing him and kiss her full on. But he couldn't, what would she do? What would she say? That could jeopardize their friendship. A friendship he had worked so hard for.

Sighing, he gave up the idea and let his forehead rest on her temple. "I'm sorry."

Raven, who was already blushing as he let his forehead rest on her head, wondered what he was talking about. Before she was about to ask, he tilted his head slightly and kissed her cheek. He let his lips linger a second more than he usually did before completely removing himself off of her so that they didn't even touch.

Her curiosity grew; already accustomed to the kisses on the cheeks even if this one was almost at the corner of her mouth. "Nightwing?" Raven stopped walking.

Sighing, he turned to look at her, smiling ruefully. "I just can't help it, you know, to touch you so often. And for that, I'm sorry."

A forgotten courage of love came to her suddenly, and in one moment, she was directly under his gaze. "If anything, Richard, the fact that you keep missing is what's ticking me off."

Richard looked at her curiously as she wrapped an arm around his neck, no doubt having to stand on her toes even if it was unlike her to be so bold. Relief struck him as he saw the half-lidded look in her eyes. Smiling down at her, he closed the gap and finally, he kissed her.

Raven smiled at the giddy expression Richard held as they broke apart. He was just a child at heart when he was happy.

In the end, it was just a coincidence that they were in each other's arms. If one of them had not come to school that day or for any reason refused to help with the science project, who knew where one would be?

A fact that they all chose to accept, was that from that point on; they had all, Changed Forever.

Fin.

* * *

…Wow. Finished!

Another story finished? Amazing. Well—for me it is. Lol. NOW TO START WITH THE SEQUEL! (For All I Really Wanted.)

I just want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed…I would gladly answer all reviews…(If I freakin' could!) DAMN YOU FAN FICTION ADMINISTRATION!

Well, I'll see you in "Was For You to Love Me."

-Sincerely yours,  
Monica.

PS: I will be taking a small break after this. Don't worry—since school isn't starting all over again, it won't take another month and a half. Maybe one or two weeks, and in the mean time, I will be cleaning up both stories. You know, taking away unnecessary A/N's and chapter Notes. So if you see this story as well as All I Really Wanted being updated frequently; then you know I'm only fixing up the chapters. I will also leave a small note like this in All I Really Wanted as a reminder.

PSS: notice how i have a whole new style of romance...in my last story they had makin' out, kissed..'rubbed' lol, and in my oneshot they ended with intercourse, but here, all they did was flirt, hug, and end with thier first kiss. Wow. How..different of me. I'm pround of myself. Why? I dont know.


	13. A serious note ok not that serious

DAMNIT!

Youll never guess what i just did. I KNEW i did this, i just didnt check untl now.

If you read the 11th chapter, then the 1st chapter over again...you'll see that they explain how Garfield's parents died. In one chapter (the first) they died of drunk driving...then the second to last explains how he lost them on a trip neevr returning to him. WTF! Damnit...i'll have to find a way to fix that. Please bare with me a few more days while i sort my stories.

I am also sort of stressed...i'm rereading the first few chapters of All I Really Wanted...OMG I FREAKIN' SUCKED. No, dont even try and defend me. Here's a task for all you people who read Changed Forever...go read(again or for the 1st time) All I Really Wanted (the first few chapters). You will agree with me in saying i sucked. Then again i was a newcomer then...BUT STILL! GEEZ! i dont think i would even read my own story. DONT DEFEND ME, YOU NICE PEOPLE OUT THERE! DONT! Just go read it and agree with me, that will make me happy. No wonder my second review EVER on this site was a flame.

But anyway, i dont have TIME to fix all of the chaps(or ATLEAST the first few chapters...those definitlly need some help) of All I Really Wanted. All i really have time to do is delete the seperate Notes and unnecessary A/N's. I still cant beleive i dont have time to fix them, but i honestly dont lol. But i cant just leave them there...they take away reveiwers! If i were a reader...i'd stop after the second chapter and discontinue cuz of the mistakes and weird and LONG descriptions. I seriously dont know what to do. Any suggestions?

In need of help,  
Monica

PS: This note will self-destruct in a week.


End file.
